To be with you again
by Daichilover
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have their second chance for what they were denied in their past life due to a war that took their lives-but how will that past life affect their love today? A tale containing deceit, hatred, revenge and a love that transcended time.
1. A wish

**A/N: This plot came to mind after hearing a song. I hope you enjoy this prologue as much as I did writing it! I hope you don't get too confused with the switching of point of views. The last will be written in third person, but in each, it's clear enough to able to tell who is talking.**

**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, so why even delusion myself? No, I do not own Inuyasha.**

The love of these two people begins 1000 years ago. Their love is broken by lies and deceit of other people. A wish is granted and they are reborn again, this time in the modern world. Will their love be able to transcend time and defy fate or will history repeat itself? IxK SxM KxA SxR

**Prologue: A wish for you**

"_**Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" **_

_**I run to find him among the chaos, afraid of never seeing him again. This war was cruel enough to take him away, to a fight we knew we would lose. Fate had tricked us, making us go against each other. I bet the gods are sitting in the sky laughing at our foolishness. I don't care. In my mind, I think of Sango, Miroku and the others, but all I want is to see him.**_

_**I run toward the battle. Demons of all kinds are scattered among my people, killing everything in their path. As I entert the battle, I see nothing but darkness. Not even the stars or moon shone. Still, I can see just enough with the fire all around me.**_

_**I still do not see him. Where is he? Where does he lie? I see that the heat of the battle is nearing my home, the castle in which I lived. I know the end is coming, but how do I cope with it? I am wounded and with no medical help I will die. I am a healer, a wielder of magic, but I no longer wish to take away life for a foolish war. I rather die than to be used as a weapon. Blood spilt is something I do not like to see. I jump over dead bodies, not caring about anyone but the one person I need to see.**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

_**I still cannot find him and I am getting weaker. If I don't find him now, I'll just die. A world without him is unimaginable, something I dare not think or want. If he is alive, I will be with him. If he is dead, so be it, but I will join him. To never be separated is what I want for us. I run up the steps of my home. I stumble and lean on a pillar. I can remember just this morning. If I had seen this beforehand, I wouldn't have believed any of it. I slide down against the pillar to catch my breath and relive those moments when my world fell apart.**_

_**It was a peaceful day, with no show of battle near at all. I had been walking in the garden, when I happened to come upon a silver haired man with little dog ears. I picked up my skirts as I ran toward him. His ears twitched as he heard the rustle of my dress and he turned to me. I hugged him around his waist, but he did not respond. I looked up and I saw his auburn eyes harden. He brushed me off, and I was hurt. What had made him act this way toward me?**_

"_**Inuyasha, is something wrong?" I asked, confused.**_

"_**Much is wrong, especially concerning you" he responded in a callous tone.**_

_**His tone surprised me and his words confused me more. What was wrong with me?**_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

_**He threw me a disdainful look, one that had me backing away. He pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his shirt and threw it at me.**_

"_**This! This is what is wrong with you!" He looked about ready to burst, but I bent over to pick up the note. As I opened it, I saw the cause of Inuyasha's anger and disdain.**_

_**It was a love letter addressed to my childhood friend, Kouga, signed in my name. I can tell you it was forged, as it was neither my script nor signature. Besides, Kouga and I considered ourselves as siblings and me being in love with him would be like incest. Kouga was a full wolf demon and his pack had helped me in turbulent times. Inuyasha knew this, so why would he believe this nonsense?**_

"_**Inuyasha, this is not my script or my signature! Kouga and I are merely friends and no more!" I shouted. He still did not soften.**_

"_**Cut the act, princess! I have a witness to say that you were embracing him two nights ago! You have lied," he spat. I stopped dead when he called me by my title. He never did that.**_

_**I tried to remember two nights before. It had been my 16**__**th**__** birthday, a cause for celebration, for now I could finally wed and had come of age. A feast was made in my honor and all my family and friends were invited, including Kouga. He had given me a hug as he gave me my present. He had taken me to the garden, claiming that my present was there. And it was.**_

_**The gift was a new flower of exotic origins. I loved flowers and new ones were the best. Of course Kouga would buy them as a present. I hugged him in happiness and pecked him on the cheek in thanks, but that's all. He didn't even like me, as he had Princess Ayame to keep him at hand. I wondered at who could have given this false support against me.**_

"_**Inuyasha, I tell you this isn't true! Who told you such lies?"**_

"_**Kikyo. Your sister Kikyo."**_

_**Ah.**_

_**Now I saw why he was believed it so much. And who else but Kikyo would do such a vile thing? You see, my sister is older than I am by two years. She is beautiful, and we look alike. Her blue-gray eyes never held any emotion. That is why she had no suitors. Why would anyone want to marry such a cold woman? I have held nothing but compassion and sympathy toward her. I did love her as my sister, though she didn't acknowledge me as one.**_

_**Saying this, I can tell you she is jealous of me. She made it known to everyone that she hated me, and when she declared she wanted to marry Inuyasha, the rift between us grew further apart. Inuyasha did not want to marry her, so when she found out about he and I, she threw a fit. She went hysterical and for the first time I was afraid of her. After that, my mother became tired of her and sent her to be a priestess, to devote her life to God. She blamed me for her misfortune.**_

"_**How . . . how could you believe her? Are you so mistrustful of me that you doubt our love?" I said, my voice shaking. He looked at me as if I had struck him.**_

"_**I only go by what I see,"**_

_**After that, Inuyasha turned and left. He didn't even ask for an explanation. In an act of desperation, I ran and stumbled on a rock, falling toward the ground. I wailed at my lost love and my newfound pain. Nothing would bring him back to me, not even if I swore to him. He believes my sister a saint; therefore he would keep her word truer than mine. **_

_**I open my eyes as my memory ends. I try to stand up, as the pain numbs a bit. I think I can walk inside. Sitting at the front of the door, I see a woman, a demon slayer by her attire. I near and I notice the long dark hair that is Sango.**_

"_**Sango?" My voice shakes with the reality of death. Her head turns slightly, and her eyes find mine.**_

"_**Kagome?" she whispers. I stumble toward her, wishing with all my heart that I can save her. The wound stretches from her left shoulder to her right hip. I can't and I look at her frantically.**_

"_**It's . . . okay," She smiles. I grab her hand. She's going to die, but I can't leave her. **_

"_**Kagome, you have been the best friend a girl could have. I only wish we could have continued our adventures," She squeezes my hand.**_

"_**And I you, Sango." I choked out. "I have faith we will meet in the next life. She grins.**_

"_**Yeah," And with that, she left. Her hand goes limp and I can't help but curse the gods for taking everything precious from me. I take her hiraikoutsu and lay it across her, since I can't dig her a grave. I pray for her and then I get up. As I look around at my home, I am grieved with pain and loss. I enter, leaving Sango behind. I stumble upon the throne room, and I see a figure draped against the throne. I skitter toward them, wanting to help in any way. As I near I notice the short, curly black hair of my mother. Her hair is matted on her forehead with sweat, blood trickling down her sides. She is breathing shallow breaths, but she is alive. **_

_**Barely. **_

_**I sit down near her and hold her in my arms. She is to far gone for me to save her. Her eyes open and she smiles at me.**_

"_**My daughter, my beloved daughter. I wish it were different for you." She gulped hard. "But I want you to know that I love you so much. I don't think we'll see each other again. But I have hope for you." **_

_**She closed her eyes and her body went limp. I held her close as I sobbed. I cursed again and again. I had almost nothing left. The tears fell upon her face, and in the way they fell, it was as if the tears were her own. I set her down gently, and put her arms across her waist. These demons must have no compassion, for they killed a good friend and mother. I slowly get up and exit toward the main hall. I still have not given up my goal on finding Inuyasha. He's all I have left.**_

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**I lean in against the blood-splattered pillar. My silver hair is stained with blood. I breathe heavily as I try to find my sword. I have been fighting these demons since this afternoon. They came upon us suddenly and we were not prepared. It was right after my spat with her.**_

_**Kagome.**_

_**Oh, how I wish I had not been so stupid! Why hadn't I listened to any of her words? I am here, dying, and I cannot even ask for her forgiveness. I wish I could see her angelic face, even if it was just for a moment. I slide down the pillar, but the fighting still goes on. I try to remember my last moments with her. I remember being cross with her. The letter I had was a fake, something I had not realized until later. I guess I had always been jealous of the relationship Kagome and Kouga had, even if it was not a romantic one. I should have known Kikyo was lying. I can remenber exactly what she said.**_

"_**Inuyasha, I have something important for you," She had said, grabbing me by my arm. I knew she harbored feelings for me, but I had eyes only for her sister. Besides, she had become a priestess. No one could marry her.**_

"_**What is it?" **_

_**She smiled at me then. I guess she knew what would happen. Then her face turned solemn. **_

"_**I have here a letter, one of Kagome's to Kouga. I think you should see it," She held out the piece of paper. I took it and as I read, my trust for Kagome dwindled. I was filled with rash anger. Kikyo acted as if it were tragic for her too.**_

"_**Oh, Inuyasha! I am so sorry for you. But you see I always knew my sister was like this. I merely wanted to free you from her," She stood there and after a moment she spoke again.**_

"_**I know this is hard for you, but there is something else." She looked around, making sure no one was within earshot. " On her birthday, as I was walking in the garden that she loved so much, I saw her alone with him. I saw them embrace," She shook her head in disapproval. " I'm very sorry," She then turned and left me there, leaving me with my thoughts. I wanted to rip the paper, to make as if it never happened. I left to go to the garden where I knew she would be. I guess I don't have to say the rest.**_

_**Right at noon, we were attacked by a horde of demons, under the command of their captain, Naraku. I myself was half demon, but when I met Kagome, that didn't matter anymore. I was accepted for who I was. We entered the battle, not knowing the out come. Our demon allies came to help organize war parties. It was then when I confronted Kouga. He was wearing his armor and fur, as was his custom. He sensed me and turned toward me.**_

"_**Muttface! Long time no see!" he laughed. I don't think he noticed my anger until I was in his face.**_

"_**What the hell? What's with you?" He exclaimed. I pushed him back, my anger and jealousy almost overflowing.**_

"_**Me? What's with you! Messing around with Kagome behind my back is what's wrong." His dumbfounded expression only made me angrier.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" He stood his ground, sensing I was about to fight him. And hell, I was too. I lunged at him, but he punched me in my face, and it sent me flying. He stood, having been knocked down, and noticed the letter that had fallen from my pocket. His eyes grew wide as he read it. I stood, wiping the blood from my mouth. He gazed at me coldly and threw the piece of paper in my face.**_

"_**You stupid dog.**_

_**This isn't Kagome's handwriting or signature! What made you think so absurdly?" He turned around. "Kagome and I are like siblings. I could NEVER be that way with her. I hope you didn't already confront her, and if you did, you'll regret it for the rest of your days," At that moment, the war horn sounded, signaling that we were being invaded. I realized that I had been a fool, and I didn't even know if I would ever see her again.**_

_**I try to stand, but the wound is infected with some kind of poison. It takes all my strength just to walk. I see my fellow comrades fall, their lives taken. I come across a monk. I bend down to see him.**_

"_**Miroku?" I ask. He's on the ground, and his eyes flutter open.**_

"_**Hey," he answers hoarsely. There's a wound in his chest. By the looks of it, he's a goner. "Inuyasha, I just want to say, that you were the best friend a man could have," He coughs up blood.**_

"_**Same here," **_

_**He smiles slightly, and then he's gone. Tears leak from my eyes. I have nothing left except for her. I enter the castle, toward the main hallway. Right now, I don't know if Kagome is alive or not, but I'm determined to find her, whatever it takes.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**I can no longer walk, no longer crawl. The pain is too much. I've only reached to come out halfway to the main hallway. I fear that I am dying. I am getting weaker by the second. The wound I received is at the side of my waist, right above my hip. I don't know why the demon struck me there, but I guess it hit the mark. I held myself there, when I noticed something in my wound. I felt something strange, so I used my hands to take whatever was in there out. **_

_**What I extracted, was baffling. **_

_**In my hand I hold the legendary Shikon jewel, an object of pure power. To think I had this inside me for all this time! I surely can't believe it. It's bloody, but it still glows its pretty pink. Now I understood the cause for this whole war.**_

_**There is a legend that goes with this jewel. This jewel came to be when a powerful priestess defeated 1000 demons a long time ago. She sealed them in it, but she sealed herself with it, so the demons could not be released. It is understood that she died, but right before she sealed her self she said she would be reborn, to help rid the world of evil beings. She was reborn as me. That is why I had the power to heal people, just like a priestess, even though I was of the Royal family Higurashi. This jewel had the power to take over the world no matter who it would be. It could destroy as much as it could heal. I sigh and close my eyes.**_

_**I wish I had known about it. Maybe I could have prevented all of this, but then again, maybe I couldn't have. The fighting is still going. I could still seal them, but that would seal Inuyasha too. I don't think I will find him anymore. It's too late now. I have no strength. I look at the jewel and close my hand over it. I have to make a decision.**_

_**Just now I notice a figure enter through the southern part of the main hallway. He's clutching his side. In the pale light, I notice something. He has silver hair, and, could it be? Yes! Little dog ears adorn his head! Its him, it has to be him.**_

_**Inuyasha!**_

_**I drag myself, clutching my side. I left my sword outside. I have no need for it now. I know I'm going to die. I see a figure halfway toward where I am. It's a woman, and she's bleeding heavily. I crawl over to her and in the instant I see her in the light, my heart leaps out of my chest. The pale, but still angelic face is there, complete with the raven colored hair and blue-gray eyes.**_

_**Kagome!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person!)**_

_**Inuyasha made his way toward Kagome, who noticed and smiled. He reached out and took her hand in his, tears streaming down his cheeks.**_

"_**Kagome, I am so sorry. I was a fool to trust your sister." Kagome shook her head.**_

"_**It's okay, Inuyasha. You're here now and that's all I need," She coughed, and then she moaned.**_

"_**What is it?" Inuyasha let go of her hand and gathered her in his arms. She smiled softly. She raised her right hand, something clutched in it. **_

"_**Look,"**_

_**She opened her hand and revealed the Shikon jewel to Inuyasha. He looked shocked and glanced at Kagome in astonishment.**_

"_**How did you get it?" **_

"_**I found it in my wound. It's been inside me this whole time Inuyasha, and I never noticed. It's the sole reason that I have my powers. Do you remember the legend?"**_

_**He merely nodded.**_

"_**I am that priestess, her reincarnation. I had the power to destroy all these evil demons, but if I had done it, I would have taken you too." She started to cry. Inuyasha pushed her hair from her face.**_

"_**Kagome, my love, I wish it could have been different. I wish this stupid battle had never happened. I wish that I had never doubted you. You are my life." He clutched her closer as they embraced. Kagome knew her time was near, she could feel it.**_

"_**Inuyasha, you know I'm going to die." She whimpered softly, touching his face tenderly. He shook his head frantically.**_

"_**No! You can't! If anyone deserves to die, it's me. And I am. The poison in this wound is slowly killing me." Her eyes widened. A small, but sad smile appeared.**_

"_**Then I guess its only good-bye for a little while. We'll see each other soon." She closed her hand over the jewel, and opened Inuyasha's palm. She dropped the jewel into his hand. She looked at him, dead in the eye.**_

"_**You can make a wish on it, once I'm gone. I know you will do it for all of us." She closed her eyes as she was overtaken by the pain in her chest and side. She could almost see the light, but she resisted, just to say one more thing.**_

"_**I love you," **_

_**And with that she parted this world. Inuyasha held her lifeless body in his arms for the longest time. He could feel the effects of the poison and he would die soon. He welcomed death now. All he wanted was to see her again. He remembered the jewel and gazed upon it. He laid Kagome on the ground, and he closed his hand **_

"**_My only_**_ wish is to be with Kagome again, to be able to love her and live my life by her side, and for everyone here to have a second chance." Suddenly he could no longer ignore the pain, and as he doubled over, knowing he would die, he whispered one more line toward Kagome._

_**  
"To be with you again," **_

_**His body went limp and he fell beside Kagome. The jewel began to glow, and it hovered into the air. It glowed even brighter until the whole castle was filled with the bright light. It shimmered and their world disappeared.**_

_**And this is how they lived.**_

I woke up screaming, sweat trickling down my brow. I looked around and saw the familiar couture of my room. It was still dark outside, so it was probably really late or really early. Suddenly, my door burst open.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Sango asked, turing on the light. Sango had long, dark brown hair with chestnut colored eyes. She was sporting a pink nightgown. Sango entered the room.

"Yeah, we heard you scream and came running," Ayame added. She had come in right after Sango. Ayame had bright red hair, which was currently messy, emerald green eyes and was wearing a red oversized shirt and gray sweat pants. She sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"I don't was. . . a dream," I blinked as I tried to remember, but it wouldn't come back. Flashes of red, pink and a bit of gold ran through my mind. I shook my head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" Ayame asked concerned. I smiled weakly, not wanting to worry my friends. I looked around and something struck me as abnormal.

"Hey, where's Rin? I would have expected her to be here, crying over my body!" I said, giggling. The others just smiled and waved off my lame joke.

"Rin is still in her bed, sleeping soundly." Sango admitted, with a secretive smile on her face. She smoothed out the covers on my bed and sat down at the side of my bed.

"Don't tell me she went out again?" I stated, smiling. Sango laughed and turned to Ayame, who took the liberty of lying on my bed.

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Hey! I'm not in this conversation. I'm just observing for gossip later," she teased, throwing a pillow at me and Sango. I couldn't help but throw it back. It hit Ayame right in her face and she fell backwards.

"Oh, ho, ho! This means war!" She leaped on my bed, grabbed a couple of pillows and aimed for Sango. She yelled and jumped out of the way, the pillows landing harmlessly at the side of my bed. Wanting answers, I stood on my bed and held out my hands between them.

"Alright you two, who was Rin out with tonight?" I asked, giving them a look that could have frozen the devil.

"It was. . . Seshoumaru wasn't it?" Sango asked Ayame, trying to confirm it to herself. Ayame nodded.

"Really? I would've thought she'd go for someone, you know. . . more enthusiastic!"

I had nothing against Seshoumaru but he was just so _emotionless_! At least, he never showed us any, and that's even after knowing him for four years. To me it just seemed illogical.

"Yep. And I hear she's going again, on the weekend." Sango added, smoothing out her clothes and hair. We shared a moment of silence, until Ayame sat up.

"Well, then we have to sleep! How else will be able to start the tour tomorrow?" Ayame asked, getting up and making her way to the door. Sango followed in pursuit and shut the lights off.

"Good night, Kagome."

And then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Well that's the prologue! Originally, I had it end right after the dream, but if I had started with where she wakes up then that would have been too abrupt. So now we have Kagome and I wonder what will happen next in this story!**


	2. These Feelings and memories

** A/N: Well we're finally on the first chapter. Now on to the Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer 1: For all that is holy, I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't!!!**

**Disclaimer 2: The excerpt from the novel _Reincarnation_ is owned by the author!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY _ONLY_ REVIEWER, KIMIKO888!**

**Chapter 1: These feelings and memories**

"Damn,"

I was trying to pack my things onto the bus, when I cut myself. I got a little queasy at the sight of blood, and I did not want to faint out here.

"What's wrong?" a figure behind me asked. I whirled around but came in contact with ice blue eyes.

"Kouga! You scared me for a moment there," He chuckled and took my hand.

"So what klutzy thing did you do now?" he asked, playfully sounding exasperated. I whacked him with my good hand.

"Just give me the freakin' band-aid," He laughed some more and turned towards the bus.

"Comin' right up, Sis!" He yelled over his shoulder. I smiled and turned around. Kouga wasn't technically my brother, but his family had adopted me. I touched the necklace with the jewel around my neck. My past was a hazy one. The orphanage said I just appeared on their doorstep, with nothing but a note and a necklace. The note read only one word, my name, Kagome. They determined that the necklace was mine, but I didn't get it until I turned sixteen. By then, I had been adopted by Kouga's parents and they were the ones to give it to me.

Overall, I was glad I met their family. They were good people who loved and cherished me. The necklace gave me comfort and often I found myself fingering its pink jewel. Just then, Kouga came out with a box.

"Here's the band-aid you wanted, Kags." He nudged my shoulder with the box. I roughly took it away, earning a frown from Kouga.

"Hey Kouga! Need you here, stat!" Ayame yelled from the other side of the bus. Kouga was also my band's manager. I hit him with my elbow and said,

"Go to your girlfriend, now!" He turned red, but left after the sound of his girlfriend's cry. I laughed at his hurriedness, but turned back to put in my bag. This time it went in nicely. I rounded the side of the bus, and bumped into someone else.

"Watch where you're going," responded an elegant, cold voice. I looked up to meet blue gray eyes.

"Sorry, Kikyo." I mumbled. I walked around her, and she ignored me. I looked over my shoulder and saw her round the corner. Kikyo is actually my older sister. I didn't know about her until she showed up on my doorstep. Kouga was surprised, but he could tell the similarity was too much to say we weren't related. We were almost exactly alike, in looks at least. Most people would compare us to the moon and sun. She was the moon, Calm, collected. Elegant, but cold. She was a natural beauty with her perfect unblemished skin and blue-gray eyes. I was like the sun, shining bright in the day. I was more of an energetic person and I loved to be around people. People say I'm very gregarious and in fact I agree with them. I'm essentially a bright person.

Kikyo was only here with me because she did my finances, (Heaven forbid Kouga try to do math!) The day she appeared she was in dire need of money, so I gave her the job. The girls and I were already on the top best seller's list. We started our band in high school, where I had met all of them.

Suddenly, I heard a small shriek coming from inside the bus. It was Sango! I half-ran toward the door, the first to get there. I went to her room as fast as I could, and wrenched open the door.

"Sango, what's––"

I was cut off by an image that will forever be branded in my mind. There laid Sango, only half clothed, with Miroku on top of her with only boxers on.

"Kagome!"

I shut the door with as much force as I could. I could hear scrambling in the room and the door opened to reveal Sango with a t-shirt that was clearly Miroku's.

"Kagome, I ––"

I held up my hand to stop her. I tried to shake the image from my mind but it was stuck.

"You have permanently scarred me for life, Sango." Sango looked up, with a apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you heard me at all," Sango said, blushing and shifting nervously. Suddenly, Ayame appeared with Kouga behind her. They took one look at Sango's shirt and groaned.

"Oh for god's sake, you two! Have you ever heard of decency?" Ayame threw her hands up in the air, frustrated. "I came running because I thought you were dying, and I find you getting some from Miroku? What is the world coming to?" She turned and left out the door, all the while shaking her head.

"Hey, cut us some slack," came a smooth voice from behind sango. Miroku appeared behind Sango with nothing but his boxer's on. I turned around.

"I know you guys are engaged and the wedding's next month, but can't you at least do this, oh I don't know, somewhere more private?" Kagome sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, you guys. I can't have you rob my little sister from her naïve innocence." Kouga half-joked. Sango nodded and she looked toward Miroku.

"Oh alright!"

I smiled.

"And go put on some pants, will ya?"

Later, (When Sango and Miroku were fully clothed) we all piled onto the bus, having already packed all of our things. Kikyo would come later.

"Well, I guess its goodbye to our house!" I sang, a smile on my face. I was so phsyced for this tour. The others celebrated with some sodas and chips. I walked up to the passenger's seat.

"Miroku, where's our first stop?"

"I think we're hitting L.A first." My face lit up. LA is where Kaede and shippo lived.

"Thanks!" I patted him and went toward the back of the bus. When I saw everyone passed out on the couch, I realized we were missing someone, or rather, two someones.

"Hey, you guys! Do any of you know where Rin and Sessh are?" I asked prodding them awake. Kouga cracked his eyes open.

"She said they'd catch up later. Sesshoumaru said he had to pick up a relative," I sighed with relief. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Rin and Sesshoumaru. I slapped my hand on my forehead. I was such an idiot. I lowered my hand and touched my necklace again. I didn't know why but I felt something unsettling was about to happen. I looked out the window and stood there, watching the scenery pass. As I stared, the scene started to change.

_**Flames start to shoot up from the ground, people run, trying to escape the flames. **_

_**Monsters. I see monsters. **_

_**They're slashing and killing, the evil smiles on their face just growing wider and wider.**_

_**I see one raise their sword and slash at a girl, but she's able to run. She's bleeding from her waist. Suddenly, I feel a seering pain on my side, and I double over. I put my hand on the pain and when I pull it away, I can see the blood. Why am I bleeding, dying?**_

"NOOOOO!"

I sat bolt-upright, still rapt up in my recent emotions. I saw the others looking at me with worried faces.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Ayame whispered softly. She placed a wet cloth on my head and bid me to lie down.

"What happened?"

"You fainted and you caught a fever," Kouga answered. I opened my eyes and searched the room. The clock read three thirty-five. It was dark out so it was am.

"Oh, you guys, I'm sorry! Where are the others?" I asked, looking for sango and miroku. The bus was no longer moving and I hadn't realized it until now.

"They're asleep. I sent them to bed, saying that I would take care of you. Ayame was the only stubborn one," He handed me a glass, while grinning at Ayame.

"Well, what did you think I would do? Kagome is very important to me! She's my sister too," She gave him the puppy dog eyes, which he just waved away. I sat up as I drank the water. I smiled at them warmly

"Thanks,"

"No problem, sis," Ayame answered. I closed my eyes and no more nightmares haunted my mind.

The next moring I felt refreshed and anew. I didn't mention my dream nor did anyone ask. They knew that I couldn't talk about it. During the trip, my mind kept wandering to the dream. It sort of seemed familiar but I couldn't remember from where. All I would get would be the same flashes of silver, red, and pink, but this time I got black too. It was starting to freak me out, but I tried to push it to the back of my mind.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I turned around and saw sango. Her hair was up and she had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a pink turtleneck.. It made me look at my shabby over-sized shirt and pj pants.

"Sango, you make me feel so underdressed!" I laughed. She sat on the couch next to me.

"Kagome, why don't you come out with the rest of us? There are a lot of guys out there!" She whispered excitedly, grabbing my hands. I had to admire her gumption. You see, I was currently 20 going on 21 and single. To sango, that was a sin.

"It's okay Sango, really." She just nodded and after a quick hug, she neared the door.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" She hesitated at the door, looking over her shoulder to glance at me.

"Go! I'm sure Miroku is waiting for you," I waved good-bye and I watched her leave. We had stopped in small town, and the rest were sight seeing. I really didn't want to go, firstly because I wasn't feeling well, and second because I didn't want to be anyone's third wheel. Sometimes being single did hinder you're social life. That's when I got an awesome idea. I could go into town myself! I ran to my part of the bus( No one wanted the room where Sango and Miroku had almost, you know…) and grabbed my nice clothes. I ran to the bathroom to change. I put on a black turtleneck ( It was pretty cold) and my dark denim skinnies. I walked out of the bathroom and scrambled to find my boots.

As I was bending down to look under the table, I found them. They were made of soft material and they had no heel. They were great for the cold, practical and stylish. I slipped them on and grabbed my purle scarf I got at Hot Topic earlier this week. I also put on my matching hat. I made sure I locked the door and left a note on the door, just in case someone came to check on me. I glanced around and suddenly felt glad. I walked out in the direction of the town. I didn't bother for a jacket, thinking I'd be in someplace warm soon.

It was pretty and it had historical statues and stuff like that. I passed by a bookstore and I couldn't resist going in.

"Well, hello young lady!" a short stout man greeted. He was at the cashier, so I assumed he was an employee.

"Hello," I breathed. It was still pretty chilly out. He smiled, making his eyes crinkle. Something about that seemed familiar. I shook my head. I guess I was still out of it. I went to the manga section, checking out the latest stuff. I was just looking over a volume of _Fruits basket _when I felt someone behind me. The old man that was at the cashier smiled.

"Could I interest you in this?"

He held out a book, with the title _Reincarnation_. It looked interesting, and the summary were just two simple phrases.

"_Many lives. One love_," I read. I looked up at the old man. It was exactly something I'd like to read, being the hopeless romantic I am."How'd you know I'd like it?" I asked. He just smiled.

"It just struck me as good book for you, Miss?" He beckoned for my name.

"Kagome. Nice to meet you," I shook his hand.

"My name is Myoga. I own this little bookstore here," He held his arms wide out to emphasize. " I haven't had much business since the economy went down, but it's all in a days work," He mended. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Would you like a bag, Miss Kagome?"

"Huh?"

He pointed to the book.

"You're going to buy it right?" I looked at it again and decided. I had enough money for it.

"Of course,"

I left the bookstore with a nice feeling. I took out the book and looked at the cover. The girl and the guy were just on the verge of kissing. I opened to the first page and started reading.

_Start_

_ And the next thing I knew_

_ I was a baby._

_ So I begin,_

_ We begin. . . _

Those words struck me. This feeling I felt was so unfamiliar and yet . . . it wasn't. I closed the book and returned it to the bag. I'd read it later. I walked a little more and before I knew it, it started to snow. I cursed at myself. I didn't have a jacket and I was far from the bus. The only good thing was no one seemed to recognize me as a famous, international rock star. Either that, or these people weren't big paparatzzi fans. I shrugged to myself. I walked into a small café, and decided to get a hot chocolate and call Kouga. As I sat down, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!"

I turned around and imagine my surprise when I see Rin's petite little form, hand in hand with Seshoumaru. I stood up and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Rin! Don't ever leave without telling me!" I squealed. I even hugged Seshoumaru. Of course he didn't respond, but nevertheless I was still happy. When I stepped back, I motioned for them to sit with me.

"Hey Rin, where's the relative you guys went to go look for?" I asked, gulping a bit of my hot chocalte. It tasted really good.

"Sesshy's little brother? Yeah, he's outside." she pointed outside and I turned around to get a better look. He had long silver hair, like Seshoumaru's. He was facing the other way so I couldn't see his face.

"He's my half-brother, actually." Sesshoumaru spoke. I cocked an eye-brow at Rin, who just shrugged.

"Half-brother?" I repeated.

"Yes. I didn't know of him until a couple of weeks ago, when the government contacted me." His expression didn't change and it looked like he wasn't going say anymore on the subject.

"Inuyasha was in a . . . predicament," Rin interjected, nervously looking at Seshoumaru.

"What kind?"

"Do you know how demons are treated nowadays?" Rin asked, her voice low.

"Yeah, Kouga's whole family is demon. I should know,"

I didn't know where this was going. Living with demons, I knew how hard it was to fit in with the rest of the world. They looked down on them, the society's pariahs. A lot of people couldn't believe I lived with them at all.

"Well, Inuyasha's case is rare, but not unheard of. It's a lot worse for him." She grabbed her cup and sent an apologetic look to Inuyasha.

"How?" I demanded.

"He's _half_ demon,"

At that moment, a couple of things happended. I saw Seshoumaru get up and walk toward the door, a gleam in his eye. I turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at me, his auburn eyes hardening.

_**"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" **_

I felt sick as he looked at me like that. I couldn't bear it. I bent over as the pain in my head increased. Rin got up and sprinted toward me, lifting me up and leading me out the café. The people in the café took notice, and they started to get upset. Rin managed to get me out without many stares. I could see Inuyasha and Seshoumaru, but then I saw nothing.

My world went black.

* * *

**A/n: Well this is the end of this chapter! How is it? I hoped you guys like it because it took me while to think it, especially since I write everything on the spot. So Inuyasha is in the mix now, I wonder how that will change things? And what does being half demon mean to Inuyasha? Next chapter will be in Inuyasha's point of view! Also, I got A LOT of alerts but I only got one review? I'm not trying to be mean iu just want reviews!!!! It wouldn't kill you to click that pretty button you know. Let me just say, if I don't get a lot of feed back I might now update as often, k? so get to work and write me REVIEWS!**

**-daichilover**


	3. A step to how it used to be

**A/N: Here we come with Chapter two! Now we see how Inuyasha reacted and how meeting Kagome makes him feel. Now, I mentioned Kagome is famous and she is, but Inuyasha doesn't know because he's not really with the rest of the world, k? Well, I'll shut up now so you can read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! *cries out of room***

**Chapter 2: A step to like before **

I sucked in a breath as I leaned against the wall of café my brother and his girlfriend were at. I kept checking my reflection to make sure my ears were properly concealed by my hat. Gah, I hated the stupid things. I mean, sure they were real good if I wanted to listen in on conversation, but it was a source of torment. They served to remind me what I was. My claws were also hidden by my mittens. I looked at them. It looked like I had abnormally long fingers. I let my hands fall to my side and I closed my eyes to rest them. I hoped Sesshoumaru would hurry up.

I always hated to be outside for more than a couple of hours, and already I've been outside for two days straight! I've been on the run for weeks, trying to not be noticed or seen. Of course, the stupid government had to phone my brother. I didn't even know I had a freakin' brother! And then here comes Seshoumaru with his whole demon glory.

He's one of the lucky ones. He actually _looks_ human enough to stay out of the public eye. He can lie and say he died his hair, though I wouldn't know what excuse he gives for the marks on his face. Me?

I stick out like a sore thumb.

"Inuyasha was in a . . . predicament," I heard Rin say.

Keh.

Predicament wasn't a good enough word. How about 'hostile situation'? That's how those damn humans were treating me! Just because I was different. Sometimes I wish I was never born. I wish my mother never gave birth to me. I bet she does. I learned about my mom when I was 18. I found out where she lived and everything. I had disillusioned myself that she wanted me to find her. It was the only thing that kept me going when I was in the orphanage.

Imagine my surprise when I find her happily married with a human man and with children. The way she was with her family was as if she never thought about me. The first time I knocked on that door, she opened it. She took one look and she knew me. I could see it in her eyes. But then, as if she had been planning this encounter, she said she wanted nothing to do with me. She told me that I was just a mistake in her life and that she didn't want me to ruin her happiness. She closed the door on me.

I left without a word.

Then I realized that if my mother was human, my father had to be a demon. The thought comforted me.

My search only yielded to a grave.

I had lost hope for anything, for life. No one would hire me, and basically I lived off the street, selling all kinds of stuff just to make a living.

That's when I got caught.

I ran, like the stupid idiot I am, even though I was just near the crime and not in it. The fact that I was half-demon and that the victim was human, just fueled them even more.

That's when Sesshoumaru found me. He saved my ass from jail, and he gave me a place to sleep for the time being. He had said that he was on a trip and would come back for me later.

And now I'm here.

My ears twitched under the hat, toward the conversation that Sesshoumaru's girlfriend was having.

"He's _half-demon_,"

I froze.

No. No! She did not just tell another human that! I said that we had to keep it a secret. I turned around and saw the girl she told it too. She turned to me as I looked inside, my expression livid. She had ebony dark hair, beautiful blue-gray eyes and her lips were like the color of strawberries.

Still, she was human.

But then I saw her bend over in pain, just as Sesshoumaru came toward me. I guess he knew I knew. He opened the door, ready to say something, but I beat him to the punch.

"Why the hell did your girlfriend just tell this girl my business?" I asked, my anger coming out.

In reality, it didn't bother me that much, but only because it was her. I felt oddly comfortable with it. I shrugged off the feeling.

"Because she's the reason I'm on this trip. She had to know the situation," He responded indifferently.

"But she's human!"

He gave me a cold look.

"So are you,"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't say anything after that because it was true. I was part human, no matter how I tried to look at it. I would always be human too.

Man, I would have never had come to terms with that if he hadn't pointed it out.

My anger abated with that. I looked toward the café and saw that Rin was trying to lift the girl outside. I didn't hesitate to help her this time.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Rin smiled.

"Come. We have to find the bus so we can lay her down." Sesshoumaru ordered. I opened my mouth to make a smart comment, but I saw Rin only smile.

"Okay. Let me call Kouga,"

I closed my mouth and shifted the blue-gray eyed girl in my arms. The good thing about this small town was that no one was out now, so no one took notice of this girl's state. Come to think of it, she looked familiar. But from where? I studied her face, and  
Rin noticed.

"Inuyasha, why are you scrunching your face like that?" she asked, snapping her phone closed.

"It's this girl. She looks familiar," Rin started to laugh, and Sesshoumaru's mouth twitched the slightest bit at hearing it.

"Of course she looks familiar! She's Kagome Higurashi, the famous lead singer of _THE INNOCENT!_,"She smiled at me. I turned back to Kagome's face.

Kagome.

The name fit her. And I liked it.

"Sesshy, Kou wasn't there but Aya was. She said the bus was parked at the gates of the town." Rin mentioned. We headed toward that direction and soon enough, we caught sight of the bus. Rin opened the door and told me to lay her down on the couch.

"Alright. She looks okay so we'll just let her sleep," Rin settled in near Kagome. I sat down at the table that was there.

"Hey, Rin, won't your friends be bothered by my being here?"

"Not at all. I told them about you being Sesshy's relative. Besides, they're not like the rest of the world, Inuyasha. Kou and Aya are demons too, you know. And Miroku and Sango would accept you the way you are too." She stood up to get a blanket and draped it over Kagome.

"Kagome doesn't mind either. She lived with Kouga and his family almost all of her life. She knows how hard it is," She gazed softly at her friend.

My mind started turning then. So Kagome knew how it was for us? Would she understand why I detested humans so much, even my own mother? Could she become a friend at all? I have to admit, I got a little excited when I thought she could be my friend.

But then it brought me to another memory.

I had a friend once, come to think of it she looked like Kagome, but she was much like Seshoumaru. Cold, indifferent to the world around her. But she sat by me in the orphanage. It seemed that she was also hurting but from what I don't know. It was only a little after that when she was adopted.

Kagome stirred a little, but she remained asleep. I noticed that Sesshoumaru had left, but I didn't ask questions. My brother probably had things to do. I resolved to ask Rin a couple more questions.

"Rin, do you think I'd be able to stay? I don't have anywhere to go and I'd like to get to know your friends," Rin gave me a smile.

"It's fine by me but you'd have to ask Kagome," She nodded toward her.

I could live with that.

"Alright,"

_**Everything hurts.**_

_**I try to get up, but I can't. It's like I'm trapped. I can't see. I can't breathe.**_

_**I see a monster. It's coming for me! **_

_**Wait. . . **_

_**I know him. I know this person. He isn't going to hurt me, but why can't I see him properly?**_

_**Soon the vision is gone, and instead I see a bright white light. It whispers to me to follow it, but I don't want to.**_

_**"Come, come!" It screams. I resist as I see an arm come out and tries to grab me. The pain is almost so much. I'm not going to win.**_

_**I'm lost.**_

_**I see another light. **_

_**Am I found?**_

My eyes cracked open, and I could see someone in front of me.

_**"Inuyasha!" Echoed a voice.**_

I had a small headache, but I'd be fine. Something stirred at my feet.

"Kagome?"

"Rin?"

"Oh, Kagome! You're okay!" She squealed jumping on me. I laughed as she landed on me.

"Gosh, Rin! Didn't know I was that important," I joked. Suddenly, I became aware of Inuyasha's presence.

"Umm. . ." I got up just as he did. He shuffled a bit. I could tell he was nervous.

"I'm sorry if I did anything," he said meekly, not meeting my eyes. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, its alright," He looked up and for the first time I saw his eyes. Beautiful auburn colored eyes. Something struck me as familiar about them, as if I had seen it so many times before, but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Kagome?" I turned to Rin

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, could Inuyasha stay with us? He doesn't have a place to go," She asked I thought it over. It wasn't a bad idea at all. In fact, it would be good to have someone else to talk to. Besides, I didn't want him where he'd get ridiculed for being half-demon. I turned to Inuyasha.

"Of course you can stay! You're half-demon so you're strong enough to keep crowds away right?" I joked, giving him a little push.

"So I'm a body-guard now?"

"Yeah. But you're position could change," I laughed.

"Deal,"

We shook hands. That's when I noticed he still had his mittens on. Without asking, I took them off. I heard Inuyasha gasp, but I don't know why he'd do that. His hands were normal, just that his nails were long, but that's it. Actually, I was jealous that he had such pretty nails.

"Damn. You have nicer nails than me!" I pouted. He looked at me with a funny expression but he started to laugh. I smiled. At least, I could make him laugh. I felt a little more bold, so I reached up to his hat and yanked it off. Two little dog ears popped out, which made me squeal. I reached up to touch them, but Inuyasha backed away.

"Hey!" I started to follow him, forgetting that Rin was there.

"Don't touch them!" He whined. His whining sounded so cute! He slipped on a banana peel that was lying on the floor. (When did that get there?) I got on top of him and was able to touch his cute ears.

"Yes! I finally got to touch them!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"Touch _what?!_"

I turned around and saw Kouga, trailed by Ayame, Sango and Miroku.

"And she said we were being indecent!" Miroku laughed. I noticed the compromising position Inuyasha and I were in. In a second, Inuyasha and I were standing, ten feet apart. Kouga was still looking like he wanted to do something about it, but Ayame held his arm.

"Uh, this is Inuyasha. He's going to be coming with us to L.A," I stated, motioning to Inuyasha.

"Wait, just a minute ––!" I cut across Kouga

"Kou, it's not what it look like! It was my fault. I was the one who got on top of him."

"And how is that better?" Kouga tapped his foot. I gave him a my trademark oh-pity-poor-litle-me look.

"All right, all right. I won't say a thing," He threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender, but then he turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Welcome to the family,"

Man.

These past two days on the road have been like a dream come true. Kagome and the rest have been real good to me. Rin was right. When I met Miroku and Sango, I thought it would take a little getting used to, but they jumped right in. We've been doing all kind of things. We went to a lot of different places, each place better than the first.

I was Kagome's partner for the whole trip. She always wanted to hang out with me, and I liked being with her. I was coming to terms with feelings I had never had towards a girl. She was just so bright and kind, I couldn't help but feel that way toward her. The others didn't complain. In fact, I think they were kind of pushing us to get together. Even Kouga made me spend every waking moment with her. Better for me!

Today we stopped at a small-town mall, where costumes weren't required. Kagome dragged me by my hand. I had bitten my nails short so no one would notice.

"Come on, Inuyasha! We have to buy lots of stuff today!" She was literally pulling me with all of her might, but it didn't even faze me.

"Keh. I don't why girls have to buy so many things," I responded. She rolled her eyes.

"We have to get you some new clothes. You can't just wear the same thing," She crossed her arms. I adjusted the cap on my head. I had to admit, she had a point.

"Alright," I acceded. She squealed as we entered the stores. We went to the guys section and soon enough, my arms were filled with piles of clothes.

"Go try them on!" She pushed me toward the dressing room. I did as I was ordered and put on the clothes. The first pair was a black polo with dark denim jeans and nice shoes. I came out the dressing room and twirled for Kagome.

I saw her eyes appraise me.

"That looks really good on you. It such a nice contrast with your hair too," She ordered me back in and we repeated the process. Luckily for me, the cashier was also demon, and she showed me how to hide my ears with my hair tied back. I left my hair like that and put on the first set that Kagome liked so much.

This was going to be my day.

Inuyasha and I left the store with at least three bags. I had to admit, the outfit he had on defined every single subtle muscle he had nicely. He also wasn't as pale as I thought either. Really, I felt attracted to him, but not just physically but also personality wise.

He was smart, sympathetic, sweet and funny. He was just fun to be with. Any girl would kill to have a guy like this on their arm.

"So what do you want to do next?" Inuyasha asked. I thought, but then my stomanch started to growl.

"I think that answers the question,"

As we entered the food court, I noticed that a lot of guys were staring at Kagome. It made me want to sock them for looking at her that way. She was mine!

Wait. I'm not with her,technically, but that still doesn't give the other guys the right to look at her that way. My ears twitched under my hair. I could hear their comments too.

"Wow, look at that chick,"

"Yeah she's real hot,

"Think she'd sleep with me?

I wanted to pound them into little balls and bounce them out of court. I grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the line.

"We're leaving,"

"Hey! I didn't get to order yet," Kagome whined. I stopped. I didn't want her to go hungry either. Then I remembered one of my many abilities.

"I'll cook for you when we get back to the bus," She did a double take.

"_You_ can cook?"

"_Yes_, I can cook. What made you think otherwise?" She just shrugged and followed me willingly out of the mall.

"Take that, you hentais." I whispered, low enough so that Kagome couldn't hear.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this chapter. This chapter was real fun to write! Alright, I know that I haven't mentioned anything significant about her dreams and her being a reincarnation. I will get to that I just need to set up all this. Oh I hope I'm not confusing anyone with view changes. When you see ~~~~~~~ it a point of view change. Please review and leave me your comments! I do love them very much. I updated now because. . . well, i really liked the reviews. i was debating whether or not I should have but who cares? I'm not going to deprive you of my story! Now, if you're reading "Shop 'til you drop!" too, that might take a while. Not to long though. One more thing,**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(Did i make my point? XD)**

**-Daichilover **


	4. Feelings? MEETING PARENTS?

**Chapter 3: Feelings? MEETING PARENTS?!**

I had no idea what to expect. The idea almost seemed impossible. Inuyasha? Cook? It sounded hilarious when I put them together, but now I sat at my kitchen table, waiting for a meal.

"Kagome, do you have any spices?" Inuyasha called from the mini fridge we had.

"No,"

"What about any vegetables?"

"Aren't you the one looking at the fridge?"

"Feh," I heard the fridge door slam closed. What was he going to do now? He appeared a few moments later, wrapped in a gray sweater I had bought him. It looked nice on him.

"Put on your coat," he ordered.

"Why?"

"We're going grocery shopping. I can't cook without ingredients," He fumbled around and then threw me my winter coat. Since no one had come yet, (God knows what they're up to) we left a note.

"Where's the nearest market?" I remembered the little market at the end of the next street.

"I think there's one at the end of the next street." I pointed toward the street. He nodded and took my hand. I blushed. My heart started to thump faster and louder. Gosh, I bet he could hear it.

"Kagome?"

Damn. He could read thoughts too.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him while we walked.

"You say you're the lead singer of _THE INNOCENT_!, but I haven't heard you perform at all. Where's your first stop?" He asked at the same time.

"We're just sightseeing, Inuyasha. And as for the first concert, it's in two days in L.A," I responded.

"What songs are you singing?"

"I dunno. Maybe _Looking up _and _All I wanted._ But I'm singing more though," I added. We reached the little market and entered. By the smell of it, the owners were making something good.

"Wow, I haven't been to a place like this since I was in the orphanage," Inuyasha grinned. I followed him as he went to look for produce and stuff. It kind of figured that I should be the one doing this, but I didn't really want to. I'd let Inuyasha have his fun first.

"Are you finished?" I asked, leaning over toward Inuyasha. He was busy scrutinizing a can of tomato sauce.

"Yeah," He chucked the tomato sauce in the basket he had and we made our way toward the check out line. I payed cash and we were outta there.

If I had only known who was coming.

As I tried to catch up with Inuyasha, ( he didn't hold my hand because of the bags, or so I hoped) I collided with someone.

"Oops! I'm sor––"

"Why Kagome, so nice to see you again, precious." I stopped mid-sentence as I looked up.

"Naraku. " I snarled.

"Oh, don't be that way babe. You know, I'll still take you back." He slid his arm around my waist

"We were never together, you phsycotic stalker! I told you to leave me the hell alone," I jumped away from him. This creep never left me alone. By now, Inuyasha had come back and he set the bags down, a scowl on his face.

"Leave Kagome alone. Now," His voice sounded menacing. Naraku sized him up and smirked.

"Ah, Kagome you could do so much better than this! Why not me?" He turned back to me, trying to touch me. I did what any girl would do with a pushy guy like him.

I slapped him hard on his face.

"Leave me the hell alone! Or else I'll call the cops on you!" I was about to turn when Naraku answered.

"I still remember the first time," He laughed all the way to the curb. I felt my face heat up. That stupid man. Inuyasha picked up the bags and we made our way toward the bus.

"Kagome, who was that creep?"

"That man stalked me for three years. I have restraining order on him. He's not even supposed to be here," I answered, taking out the phone. I was calling Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT?" He almost dropped the bags but held them until he could put them in the bus.

"Yeah. I can talk about it now, because it was a long time ago. I was still a teenager," I marked the number in.

"Who are you calling?

"Sessh," The phone rang twice before he answered.

"_Hello?" _His sounded the same as always. Inuyasha gave me a side look.

"Sessh! Hi. I need a favor," I asked, in the sweetest tone I could manage.

_"What is it?" _he responded. His attitude almost never changed.

"Naraku's back. And he came near me. Call the cops and inform them please?

_"What? Don't worry, I'll get it done." _This time his voice sounded a little worried.

"Thanks. Bye,"

I snapped my cellphone closed. We got on the bus, but it seemed someone beat us to it.

"Kags! Yash!" Sango chimed, giving both of us bear hugs. Miroku was sitting on the couch, munching on a bag of chips.

"Hey. Where's Aya and Kou?" I asked, looking in the room for them.

Sango smiled.

"He's treating her tonight. Do you think he'll finally ask her?" She bounced. I smiled and shrugged.

"I sure hope he does,"

Inuyasha took the bags from my hands and started to arrange the food in the fridge. "Why'd you buy food?" Miroku asked, through a mouth full of chips

"Inuyasha is going to cook for us!" I clapped. Inuyasha froze. Miroku's eyes instantly lit up.

"Whoa, Yash! You can cook?" He asked. He smiled his _I've got this one on you _look. Inuyasha flustered.

"Uh, yeah." He started to take out the ingredients. He laid out tomato, onion and some green looking thing.

"What are you cooking for us?" Sango asked, while Inuyasha grabbed an apron and tied it on himself.

"It's a surprise," He smiled and started to chop up the vegetables.

Soon enough, the bus was filled with the most intoxicating aroma. My stomach protested loudly as I watched Inuyasha make the rice. From the smell, it was going to taste yummy.

"It's done," He called to the rest of us. I was there faster than you could say food!

He laid out the steak and the rice. Our mouths watered with the scent of steak. One bite and I was in heaven.

"Inuyasha," I swallowed. "Where did you learn to cook?"

He looked up and half-smiled.

"I learned with the cook from my old orphanage. She taught me good. It's a shame she got fired," His eyes darkened. I wonder what made him look that way? I'd think about it later, right now I was too busy stuffing my face.

"That's it! Inuyasha, you have a new position!" I declared, after finishing my food.

"What?"

"You're our new chef," I smiled. He laughed and so did we. The dinner ended with a cheescake desert that he made. Boy, can that man cook! By the time I finished thirds, everyone was already getting ready to to go sleep. I stood and stretched, tired from the whole day. I grabbed my pj's and made my way toward the bathroom.

Thing is, I forgot to knock.

Imagine how red I turned when I opened the door and looked inside. There stood Inuyasha with almost no clothes, except for the towel around his middle. My eyes bulged at how gorgeous he was. We both froze. I reacted faster.

"Omg, I'm sorry Inuyasha!" I slammed the door closed. I could not believe I was that close to seeing him almost naked. The thought still made me shiver with excitement. I breathed in and out to relax. I think I'd change later.

* * *

I stood with my mouth open. Kagome had just opened the door while I was getting out the shower.

Thank god I had my towel on.

I snapped out of my trance and started to put on my clothes. My thoughts kept turning to what would have happened if she had seen me with nothing on. I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my mind. I walked out the bathroom.

_Gah, I'm turning to Miroku!_

I decided to leave my hair down. My ears were finally free from my hair. When I had seen myself in the mirror with my hair up like that, I almost did a double take. I had seen a picture of my father, the only one I had with me. I could be mistaken for him, we looked so alike now.

_ What timing_.

I closed my eyes. Making food for everyone puckered me out. Its not easy making mountains of food for people. Just look at Kagome, she ate three plate fulls! I laughed inwardly. My eyelids started to droop. Might as well get some shut eye.

_ **Darkness.**_

_**I am flitted between darkness . . . **_

_** Lights . . .**_

_**People . . . **_

_** I see a figure.**_

_** Who is it?**_

_**Kagome?**_

_** She comes closer and we embrace. Her lips come in contact with mine. I greedily take them. I feel elated.**_

_** My Kagome. . .**_

_**Then I feel something wet on my hands. I see at blood, trickling, dripping from where I held Kagome. She collapses in my arms.**_

_** She's bleeding, wounded, hurt. . . ! **_

_**Dying. . .**_

_** Who did this? Who could do this?**_

_**I see my reflection in a pool of water.**_

_** The blood is on my hands.**_

_** Did I make this happen?**_

_** "Inuyasha!" I hear a voice boom from the heavens. It comes from a strange pink light that is taking the form of a woman.**_

_** "Who are you?"**_

_** "You need not know," **_

_**She has on armor, and she had a necklace around her neck. I see it glint.**_

_** "Kagome's jewel?" I ask. She doesn't respond**_

_** "If you keep in her life, this is what will happen," She points to the fargone Kagome in my arms. Her eyes droop, closing. Her heart is faint.**_

_** "NOOO!" I cry. It's too late.**_

_ **She's dead. . .**_

_** "If you cannot defeat the evil, history will repeat itself. You could never have a life with her if you fail," Her dark eyes glint and she comes closer.**_

_** "Remember the past. Win Kagome's life. If not she will perish," She leaned in close and dropped her necklace in my hand.**_

_** "This will help,"**_

_ **She disappears.**_

_** No. She has to come back. To heal Kagome.**_

_**But she's dead. I set her down.**_

_** It should have been me dying not her. If there is anyone deserving of death its me. And I am. Dying of grief.**_

_** Déjà vu clicks in me.**_

_** Haven't I said these words? Somewhere, a distant time ago?**_

_** In a past life . . . ?**_

I woke up to the sound of snoring. I sat up and glanced around. I was on the bus like before. Where was the darkness that had enveloped me? Was it only a dream?

"Yes, only a dream." I answer myself. Snoring broke through my concentration. I turned and I saw Kagome sprawled on the floor, snoring. Who would of thought Kagome snored? I got up and sat next to her.

I touched her face tenderly. She was cute when she slept. My mind flitted back to the words the armored woman said.

_ **"If you cannot defeat the evil, history will repeat itself. You could never have a life with her if you fail," **_

What was she talking about? What evil? I remembered the blood on my hands. Was I bad for her? Because I was half-demon?

No.

It must be something different. But still . . . It might do good to stay a little more distant. Kagome stirred. I withdrew my hand and she fell back to sleep. I sat there a while longer, when I realized the time. I needed to sleep. Tomorrow was the day we got to L.A. I sighed.

"Sleep, my one and only love,"

* * *

I woke up refreshed and well-rested. I sat up and stretched. I could see Inuyasha's form on the couch, only in boxers and an undershirt.

He looked to good to be true. I sighed halfheartedly. He would never think of me that way. I remembered last might and blushed slightly. I looked around, but as far as I could tell, only Sango and Miroku were here. Kouga must've had a room rented at the hotel in town.

And he took Ayame.

I laughed silently to myself. Imagining my brother trying to make a move looked so pathetic, that soon, I was having a silent fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?"

I gasped, but only saw Inuyasha when I turned. He had his hair down, and his ears were moving slightly with the noise. My hands itched to touch them. I crossed my arms.

"Oh nothing," I turned around and peeked around the fridge. I took out some eggs and started to crack them in a bowl.

"You're gonna cook?" Inuyasha casually asked, coming from behind me. He didn't bother to get dressed yet. I felt my face heat up considerably. My mind went to the image of Inuyasha half-naked. God, I was turning into Miroku.

I started to stir hurriedly, so I could just get it done. Inuyasha tsked and grabbed my hand.

"You do it like this,"

He guided my hand, beating the egg. I was still blushing like crazy, the only difference was that I could feel my heard beat faster. I knew he could hear it too. He let go of my hand, but it lingered on my arm. I maneuvered my self so that he was no longer near. Anymore closer, and I would surely lose control and kiss him.

He went back to sit down. His face didn't look dejected, just worried.

But what about?

I went back and salted my eggs. I poured them in the pan and let them cook.

"So how did you sleep, Kagome?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation.

"I slept very well, thank you. What about you?" I asked, glancing at him. He shrugged.

"It was alright," He stood, grabbing his clothes and a brush. "I'm going to change, okay?"

He left toward the bathroom. Suddenly, I heard my cell ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Naraku is currently sitting in jail. He should be locked up for a while,_"Seshoumaru spoke.

"Thanks." I sighed in relief. "Hey, is Rin with you?" I asked, putting my eggs on a plate.

"_Yes."_

"Are you guys coming on your own?"

_"Yes, anything else?"_

"No, but thanks Sessh." I smiled, putting some ketchup on my eggs

"_You're welcome_."

I closed my cellphone with a snap and laid it down on the table. I took a bite out of my eggs, as my tummy rumbled.

When I finished, I cleaned the dishes. I even cleaned up my part of the bus. I glanced at the clock and noticed if we didn't go now, we were gonna be late.

"Oh my goodness, we're late! I have to go get Miroku," I stepped lightly to the bedroom. I pressed my ear to the door to see if they were awake.

Not a sound.

I cracked open the door and walked in. Thank goodness, they were still in their jammies. I nudged Miroku.

"Miroku," I whispered.

No response.

"Miroku!" I whispered loudly.

I poked him. He still didn't get up. I rolled my eyes.

"MIROKU!" I screamed in his ear.

"Gah!"

He jumped up and the expression on his face was priceless. Sango stirred and opened her eyes.

"Huh?" She sat up, looking at me.

"Kagome, why did you do that!" Miroku whined, getting down from the ceiling. I just kept laughing until a tear slid out.

"Oh yeah, yeah, very funny! Go ahead and yukk it up!" He threw his hands in the air. Sango stood up and stretched. I calmed down enough to tell Miroku we were late.

"Why didn't you tell me? Let's get going!"

He ran to the closet and he disappeared inside.

"But Kouga and Ayame aren't here," I mentioned. He came out with his perverted smirk that we knew so well.

"Don't even think it, hentai."

Just then, I heard Inuyasha call my name. I left Miroku and Sango in their room and walked toward the bathroom. I opened the door.

"What do you need?" I asked, looking at him fully clothed. At least no repeat from last night.

"I need you to help comb my hair. I forgot how to do it." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the brush.

"Sit," He obeyed and sat on the toilet. I worked his hair so that his ears were covered. I purposely fingered one of them. They felt so soft.

"Kagome," Inuyasha half-growled, half-purred.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!" I giggled. He smiled and looked in the mirror.

"You know, I look like my father like this."

"Really?

"Yeah."

I smiled. I think Inuyasha liked the fact he looked like his father. I shooed him out so I could get dressed.( I had brought my clothes) I combed my hair and put it in a high pony tail. I combed my bangs and sprayed a little hairspray. I had the satisfaction on making Inuyasha's eyes pop out when I came out. I had on a purple turtle neck, dark denim skinnies and black socks. I left my shoes for later

"Do I look nice?" I twirled around. He eyed me appreciatively.

"You look beautiful,"

I smiled and just then Miroku came out with Sango. She also had her hair up and was wearing a hot pink long sleeve, white skinnies and pink socks.

"Are Kou and Aya back yet?" Sango asked while Miroku took the driver's seat.

I shook my head.

"Call them," Inuyasha suggested. He sat down and I noticed he didn't take his eyes off me. I dialed the number and let it ring.

"_Hello?_" Ayame answered sleepily. Great.

"Aya! Get your and Kou's behinds over here! We're getting ready to leave,"

"_WHAT? Don't you dare leave without us!" _I could hear her scramble and Kouga complaining.

"_We'll be there in ten minutes,"_

"No, we'll be there in five minutes,"

"_Alright_," Ayame sighed

She hung up. I closed my phone and walked up to Miroku in the driver's seat.

"We have to go pick them up," I said.

"Why?"

"Cuz I said so, now get moving!" I slapped him on the upside of his head. He scowled and rubbed his head.

"Where is it?"

"On next street, at the corner,"

"By the way, where is Rin and Seshoumaru?"

"They left to settle some legal disputes, but they'll be in L.A."

We got there in five minutes. Kouga and Ayame were already outside waiting for us. As they got on, I whispered to Kouga.

"Next time you want to "take her out", make sure you bring an alarm clock," I snickered when he realized that I knew what he did. His face said it all. Did he really think I was that naïve? I made them sit at the table with Inuyasha and I gave instructions to Miroku.

"Alright. We have to be at Kaede's by twelve pm. Can you do it?"

"'Course I can! Just don't blame me if we get a ticket," He laughed. Sango hit him with an expression that said _you better get this moving or its gonna be your ass out there._ he started the bus and pretty soon, we made it to the highway. I was excited. I called Kaede and Shippo and told them I was coming to visit.

"I'll see you then," I closed my phone and sat down. Inuyasha scooted over and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, curious.

"My old nanny," I stated.

"You had a nanny?"

"Yeah. Kou's parents at first worked a lot and they hired a nanny. Later on when they stopped working so much, they still kept her around. Kaede is like a grandmother to me and the orphan she took in is like my brother. He's demon too." I smiled. I couldn't wait to see them. I was still kind of sleepy, and my head started to droop.

"Are you sleepy?" Inuyasha asked, when I yawned. I merely had the energy to nod.

"You can use my shoulder, if you want too, that is." I inwardly laughed at the shyness in his voice. I nestled head on his shoulder. I breathed in his heady scent. He smelled woodsy. It reminded me of the forest behind Kouga's house, right behind the garden I had. Coming here meant I would get to see all the things I loved. My parents would be home and Kaede and Shippo would be there too.

I was about to fall asleep when my cellphone started to ring. I sat up straight and answered.

"Hello?' I mumbled sleepily.

"Kagome, it's Kikyo." I heard the elegant voice of my older sister. I sat up and went into the bathroom.

"What do you need?" I asked. She only ever called when she needed help with something.

"Actually, I needed to tell you that I'm already here. Just give me a ring when get here, k?" Her usual cold voice was a little more cheerful than usual. I filed it in my memory for later.

"Alright. Bye,"

"Bye,"

I closed the phone and frowned. This probably was the most civil converation we've had since I've known her. It's not that we fight, it's just that she's so cold to me. Many times, I've caught her looking at me with eyes of jealousy and contempt. When I met Kikyo, she wouldn't tell me a thing about her. I still don't know her circumstances, but I guess she had a tough life, by how she responds to everything.

I came out the bathroom deep in thought. I'd think about why she was more cheerful later. I sat down with Inuyasha again, but I couldn't sleep anymore. I was too awake.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked, out of the blue.

"My sister," I casually answered.

"Oh," he said, obviously not wanting to pry

My house finally cam into view. It was located away from houses, something like an estate. I could see my garden and the rose bushes in the front. We pulled up to the gates and hopped off. In the disatance, I could make out two figures. My parents came out to greet us.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled as I hugged them both. They chuckled at my reaction.

"Oh honey, we've missed you too." I heard my mom say, stroking my hair.

"Hey! I want some love too!" Kouga panted. My dad patted him on his back.

"Son, let the women be. They're reuniting past affections!" My father dramatically held his hand out.

"Akiro, enough. Now hug your child," She said, letting me worm into my dad's arm. He patted my back as Kouga went to hug my mother.

"Hey Dad!" he hugged me tight. It was like I was a kid again.

"HEY! I'm still your kid TOO!" Kouga yelled. My mother laughed.

"Ichigo, go put that boy away!" I laughed and released him. He shook his head at me.

"Oh, how have you grown! Where's my little girl from yesterday?" He dramatically sighed. I gave him a look and he just laughed. By this time everyone else had hopped off the bus, Inuyasha lingering in the back. My parents received them all, until only Inuyasha was left.

"And who is this fine young man, Kagome?" my mother asked, giving me a meaningful look. I could tell she knew what he meant to me. Damn, mothers are good. I gulped, but nevertheless went over to Inuyasha. I pulled him by his hand.

"This is Sesshoumaru's half brother Inuyasha and my friend," I announced with a smile.

Hopefully my parents wouldn't look to much into this.

* * *

My hands were literally sweating liters of water when she introduced me to her parents. It was only when she held my hand that I calmed down a bit. I could see her dad looking at me, trying to figure me out, until I noticed her mother coming toward me. What she did next astounded me.

She hugged me.

I didn't know how this woman knew that I needed a hug from some maternal figure but it seemed to work

"Any friend of Kagome's, is a friend of ours." She said, leaning back form the hug. She stood shorter than me, around the same height as Kagome did. I could see the others smile, even her dad.

"Uh, thank you Mrs. . .?" I trailed off forgetting I didn't know her last name.

"Kumada. But you can call me Ichigo, Inuyasha," Her smile reminded me of Kagome's. She pulled away

"And my name is Akiro," Her father greeted me with a hand shake and a pat on the back. I smiled and quickly regained myself.

"Thank you for letting me stay here at your home," I mentioned. I saw Kagome beaming in the background.

"The pleasure is ours, Inuyasha." Ichigo answered, taking hold of my arm. "Come, you must get settled in," She led me away. I glanced at Kagome nervously, but she just beckoned for me to go on. The rest of them followed behind us.

When I entered the house, I gaped at how grand it was. With winding stairs, golden arches, and a design that looked historical, it looked like I had been transported to the past.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Ichigo asked. She let go of me as she spread her arms to present the granduer of her house. "Welcome to our home," she clapped her hands together and turned toward another room.

"Kagome and Kouga, you two can show them to their rooms, can't you? I'm awfully tired," she asked, glancing at Kagome and Kouga. I saw the both of them nod.

"I guess I have to go too, but don't hesitate to call if you need anything!" Akiro smiled and left to follow his wife.

"Kags, you can take Inuyasha to his room. I can do the rest," he stated. He gave me meaningful look. Kagome appeared by my side and tugged at my arm.

"Come one, Inuyasha! I'll show you your room,"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was probably my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys like it. **The **next chapter will probably be the concert. Just a heads up, all the songs will be Paramore. Hopefully, none of you stop reading just because of that, because it's beside the point. I just thought the songs could relate to them. (AND BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FAVORITE BAND IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!) Did you like the meeting? Do you like how I portray my characters? I'm really hoping I'm doing a good job, especially with Inuyasha. Does the story make sense, up to this point? These are questions I would like you guys to s in your review!**

**Thanks to:**

_**Kimiko888**_

_**Alice9827**_

_**LoVe23**_

_**Elie**_

_**TheSweetRevenge**_

**For reviewing up to this point! Especially since all of you are regular readers! REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Dreams and pain

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of "To be with you again"! as I promised! I also noticed that we passed review # 10!!!!! YAY! You guys make me so happy! I guess here will be the concert too. . . :) Oh, and one more thing! I will put who's POV it is, because when I check the story, it doesn't have the separators that I put. Or maybe it does but I'm just going to save myself time.**

**Disclaimer #1: I'm only doing this because of the law. If not, I'd say that Inuyasha was mine, all mine! But he's not :( **

**Disclaimer #2: The songs "Brick by boring brick" belongs to Paramore!**

Chapter 4:

(Inu POV)

I followed Kagome as she walked up the winding stairs I had just been admiring. The wood felt cool against my hand, as I let it hover just above it. We reached the top and turned left. We passed two doors until Kagome announced our arrival.

"Well, here's your room, Inuyasha." She turned the knob and opened the door. The room was big, bigger than any I'd had before. The walls were actually a painting of the ocean, outstretched to fit the whole room. The detail was remarkable. Somehow, the setting seemed familiar, as if I'd been at a place like this.

"_Inuyasha. . ."_

I froze and whirled around, expecting someone to be there. Who'd just call me? It sure wasn't Kagome, though it did sound like it.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" I heard Kagome's worried voice. She held concern in her eyes, concern for me. I smiled to assure I was alright.

"I'm good,"

She smiled intently at me. She started to walk around, touching the walls, admiring the painting.

"I like this room. It's my favorite, because of the view and the design." She crossed her arms and faced me. She turned around again and outstretched her palm on the wall. I couldn't find the right words to tell her.

"Uh. . .Well, it's pretty nice. I-I never had such a nice room," I mumbled, a hand behind my head in embarrassment. Silence passed between us but I couldn't say anything. It was like weight was on me, pressing down. Then, suddenly she turned around, her eyes filled with tears.

"Inuyasha, I-" She couldn't say anything, and she started to cry. I got scared. Did I do something? I hope I didn't. She just stood there, but I knew I had to console her, even if I didn't know what she was crying about. I gathered her in my arms and let her cry. She clutched at my shirt and soon I was soaked with tears. I hugged her tighter and stroked her hair. Eventually, her crying stopped and she was able to talk again.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to start crying on you like that," She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "It's just that. . . the room. . .it made me feel sad. . . all of a sudden. And I ," I held a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." I smiled and she freed herself from my arms. She smiled weakly and turned to leave. Something told me not to let her go like this, and damn if I would. I caught her wrist before she could take another step..

"Wait!" I tried to word my statement quickly. "I just wanted to say. . . that if you need a shoulder to cry one, um. . .y-you can count on me," I gulped hard. It Felt weird sating it, but I knew I had to. I hoped she didn't feel that she was being a bother. After all, I could use this as an excuse to hold her more than necessary too.

"Thanks," She wiped her eyes again, catching the stray tears. I walked her out, and waited for her to leave. Instead of exiting the hallway, she opened the door on the other side.

"You are the closest one," She said softly, before closing the door with a click. I stood there, dumbfounded. I wonder what came over her? I glance at the grandfather clock in the room. We only had a couple of hours until the concert. I laid down on my bed. I guess I could take a little nap. Maybe eat something later. I yawned.

_I hope you're okay Kagome. . ._

(Kagome's POV)

I threw myself on my bed and screamed all the pressure I was feeling into my pillow. What came over me?! One minute I'm fine and the next I'm bawling my eyes out! Inuyasha must've thought I looked stupid, but then again he did comfort me. In fact, he made me a lot better.

"Gah!" I sat up and threw my pillow against the wall. This was getting weirder by the second. First the dreams and then this? Was something wrong in my HEAD? Was I going CRAZY? I hope not.

"I'm a famous, crazy lunatic." I sighed, "I wouldn't be the first," I laid back down on my bed. The room did something to me. When I saw it just now, I felt a tug in my chest, at my heart, something that was both happy and sad. I remembered the way Inuyasha held me. His embrace was so warm and inviting, the way his hand stroked my hair down my back, and the way he let me cry into his chest. I

"clutched my teddy bear at the head of my bed.

"What do you think, Mr. Bear?" I held the bear above me, looking into its black eyes. "Do you think Inuyasha likes me?" It didn't respond, but I didn't expect it too. I tossed it aside and glanced at the clock. I had fifteen minutes until three. At three, me and the rest of the girls would meet in the huge shed behind the forest. I sat up and fumbled for my alarm clock on my night stand. I set it for fifteen minutes and laid my head down on my bed. Sleeping would be nice. . .

_**I wake up to the sound of rushing water. I look around and I realize I'm on a beach. I get up and I notice I have on a dress.**_

_** Someone is near. I hear them behind me. I turn around, to face a beautiful woman.**_

_** "Who are you?"**_

_**The woman smiles. Truly, her features are beautiful. She has short hair as dark as night, a heart shaped face and sky blue eyes Her ruby red lips upturned into a smile.**_

_** "Kagome, how beautiful you have become." She smiles and I see a tear stream down her face. She takes a step forward and I take a step backward. Her smile falters.**_

_** "You don't remember me?" She outstretches her hand towards me. I'm hesitant, but I feel something, a connection with this woman. I take it and she smiles.**_

_** "That's my darling daughter," My eyes widened. Could this really be her?**_

_**My mother?**_

_** Then it clicks. She is my mother. She hugs me tight and I hug back.**_

_** "Oh mom! Is it really you?" She nods.**_

_** "Yes, my darling. I am your dear mother." I don't know what to say, so I ask the most obvious question.**_

_** "Why did you leave?"**_

_**Her grip loosens and she holds me back so that we are face to face. She sighs.**_

_** "I can't tell you yet. The reasons we were born in this world still have to be unknown to you. I was sent here to give you a message." I'm confused with her words, but beckon her to continue.**_

_** "Kagome, all I can tell you is to listen not only with your ears, but with your heart and soul. I must go now." She let's go of me. **_

_** "I love you," She lightly kisses me on my forehead. Soon, her body starts to shimmer and she starts to fade and I call out to her.**_

_** "No!"**_

_**She disappears and suddenly, a storm brews. The wind throws me, and the lightning scares me. In the distance, I see an old castle. At first it shimmers with beauty, but at second glance, it becomes worn and old.**_

_** I run and I hear a crack. I look up just in time to see a tree branch falling towards me. I shelter my head with my hands and scream.**_

_ Bing! Bing! Bing!_

I woke up, shaking from my dream. I hit the alarm button and sat up with my head in my hands. It keeps getting worse and worse. As I dressed for practice, I can't help but linger on the details of my mother. Yeah, I believe she's my mom. It might sound crazy, but I can't doubt the connection I had with her.

I decided on wearing a shimmering purple short-sleeve top, black leather skinny jeans and a pair of purple converse that all my friends wrote on. I smile as I pass my fingers over the worn writing. I walk toward my door and open it. On the other side, I crack open Inuyasha's room. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me peeking.

I smile at the sight. Inuyasha is sound asleep in his own bed, lightly snoring. I tip-toed toward his bed. He's beautiful while he sleeps. His bangs elegantly covered eyes and his ears twitched with the sound I was making. Hopefully, he doesn't wake up. I run my hand through his bangs, just enough to feel the silk like hair. I sit down on the edge of the bed very carefully, so I didn't wake him. How did I get so lucky to meet this man? I sat there for a while, until I noticed the time. I got up, but not before kissing Inuyasha's forehead. I'd let him sleep some more.

As I was walking out, I could tell the rest were just now leaving. Sango saw me and waved.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" She yelled. I ran to catch up with them, and slid in the car with Ayame, and Rin, while Sango was at the wheel.

"What took you so long Kagome?" Rin asked, twirling her hair.

"I could ask the same of you,"

She laughed.

"I was with Sesshy, that's it. You happy?" She answered. I lightly hit her on the head.

"Now I am!"

Soon, we were heading down the rugged and heavy terrain of the forest. I could see the outline of the shed and soon we were there.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place since we first started!" Ayame exclaimed, Running up to the door. Sango locked the car as I waited for her.

"So did you guys get situated?" I asked, walking slowly alongside her. Sango smiled brightly.

"Of course! And you'll be pleased to know that me and Miroku's room is very, far, far, far from yours," She giggled, while I gagged.

"At least I won't be waking up in the middle of the night!" I teased her. She turned beet red and ran up to others. I shook my head with a smile and caught up with them. I opened the door to our old hang out place. It didn't look different at all. Even our old instruments were still in tune and in the corner. I walked toward them and picked them up, giving each their own. I picked up my old electric black guitar. Its smooth surface was unblemished and unscathed. I think I'd use it today for the concert.

"So what songs are we going to sing, Kagome?" Rin asked, hand on her hips. I smiled and looked around for my old songbook on the shelf. I found it and pulled it down. I opened it to the first page.

"Brick by boring Brick, " I turned another page, "The only exception," I turned a couple more pages "Oh and 'Let the flames begin!" I looked up.

"Well, those are good." Sango nodded, while dusting off her guitar. Ayame nodded and Rin did too.

"Well, let's start practicing!"

By the time we were finished we had at least ten good runs. It was started to get dark, so we headed out to the car. As we were driving back, my cellphone started ring.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly. For a second it was silent, then someone spoke.

_"Ka-Kagome?"_ I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Inuyasha?" The girls turned around (except for Sango of course) and eyed me with knowing looks. I smiled as I answered.

"What's the matter?"

_"Um. .. it's just. . . I woke up and you weren't in your room and I thought. . .uh, are you okay?"_ I giggled at how he fumbled over his words.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm fine." I heard him sigh in the background. I pressed the phone a little harder on my ear.

_"Good. So what songs are you singing?"_ He asked. I told him the songs and he silently agreed to them.

_"You sing right?"_

"Yeah, but I also play drums and guitar."

_"Nice resume."_

"Thanks. Hey Inuyasha I'll be there in a couple of minutes, k?"

_"Alright see you there,"_

The line cut off as the house came into view. We parked right outside the forest and walked up to the house. We had exactly three hours until we had to be at our concert. Inuyasha and the guys greeted us at the door.

"Well, hello gorgeous." Miroku greeted Sango, lifting her hand to give her a kiss.

"Hey Aya," Kouga hugged her and gave a chaste kiss. Inuyasha came up to me.

"Hey there," He smiled that beautiful smile of his. Then he tilted his head to one side, "Do I know you?" I playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"You know me!"

"Ok, you got me," He hugged me. I felt another tug at my heart, but for what this time I didn't know.

"Well, you guys will have to go because we have a concert to get ready for." I gave them a stern look and waved my finger at them.

"Alright, sis, whatever you want." Kouga answered. The others followed him out. Ayame glanced at us.

"You know what this means . . ."

I nodded. Ayame was going to be in paradise where make-up and clothes frolicked in the meadows.

"Good lord,"

(Inu POV)

The minute I woke up, I felt something different. I sat up and looked around. It was already dark. I checked myself in the mirror. Nothing different. Then I noticed that the door had been lightly left open. Something stirred in my memory.

Oh yeah! My dream. . . I was with Kagome. . . and we kissed. It was the most fleeting moment of happiness, but then the same dream from before repeated. The same woman came and Kagome always died. . .always. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying hard to get rid of the frightening image. I went to go check on Kagome but she wasn't there. I started to panic, thinking that my dream was coming true. I dialed her cell in heart beat and waited for her to pick up. You don't know how relieved I was to hear her voice. When our conversation ended, I thought how I was going to protect Kagome. Leaving was out of the question. This little scenario showed I couldn't live without her. I wasn't going to even try.

When I saw her, I felt something pull at my chest, making me walk up to her. She was watching her friends being greeted so romantically (At least for them) and for a minute I wanted to do the same, to hold her, to kiss her and to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. I want to be there for her. When we had to go, I knew that I'd have to tell her soon or I'd go mad. The guys made the usual comments, asking when I'd propose and where we'd honeymoon. I laughed it off, but I wanted to believe we could have a future like that. But I'm a Hanyou, a pitiful half-demon.

Why would she ever want me?

(Kag's POV)

We were ready just in time. I had on dark purple skinny jeans and a black t-shirt of our band name.(We all wore it) I also had one of those re-attachable purple highlights. I was also going to wear my sleek, black jacket. I still had my Converse from before. I liked them too much to part with. Ayame, apart from the shirt wore Dark red skinny jeans, a mini red jacket to go with it, and her favorite pair of Converse. Rin had bright blue skinny jeans, a black jacket, blue scarf and blue vans. She also wore the blue highlight in her hair. Sango was wearing hot pink skinny jeans, a black jacket and pink high tops.

"Let's go!" I pumped my fist in the air. We all piled in our car. The guys were going to take the other so they didn't have time to say really much of anything. We got to the concert center and set up all the instruments. The first song I wouldn't be playing my guitar. I positioned the mic for my height.

While we were backstage, you could hear the fans roaring. They wanted us now. We took our positions and gave the thumbs up for the revealing. The cheers of the people was almost deafening, but it gave me this kind of thrill too. I grabbed the mic.

"Hello L.A! I hope you're having a wonderful time, but I guess that won't happen until we start the music right?" The crowd was loud in answering. I counted the beats and we started to play. I took the mic out and started to sing.

_**Well she lives in the fairy tale,**_

_**Somewhere too far for us to find,**_

_**Forgotten the taste and smell,**_

_**Of a world that she's left behind,**_

_**It's all about the exposure the lens I told her,**_

_**  
The angles are all wrong now,**_

_**She's ripping wings off of butterflies,**_

_**Keep your feet on the ground,**_

_**When your head's in the clouds,**_

_**Well go get your shovel,**_

_**And we'll dig a deep hole,**_

_**To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da**_

_****_

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12

_**Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down**_

_**Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds**_

_****_

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Woah, woah.

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it

But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Or even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

_**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle!**_

_**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da. **_

The rush I felt was invigorating. I loved to sign this song, but I didn't know why. I turned around and smiled at the girls. The crowd was screaming our names, and I looked out into the audience, into the sea of people. Right in the front, I saw Inuyasha. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled widley.

"Do you want more?" I screamed into the mic. The response was the same. My gaze wandered over to entrance. I saw my sister and a man was with her. I recognized him immediately. It was Naraku, and he was holding her hand! What was he doing? I turned away and tried to smile but suddenly I felt a gut-wrenching pain in my abdomen, causing me to fall. I heard the gasps but my side hurt to much. I looked up but my vision blurred.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed. I though I heard her and the others come. Then I saw Naraku kiss my sister. That sorry bastard was using her, I know it! Only to get to me. Then, I felt starong arms pick me up. I tried to focus my vision. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome, stay with me." He whispered harshly in my ear. I could feel the anxiety in his voice.

"Inu. . .yasha" I gasped. I felt blood on my side.

"Kagome! Don't you dare leave! Not now!" He started to panic but I soon heard the paramedics arrive. I couldn't keep my eyes open. This time I let them close, not knowing if I'd ever open them again to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha,"

Then I plunged into a world of nothingness.

A/N: OH MY GOD!!!! Will Kagome be alright? Is this the thing that the woman told to Inuyasha? How will he react? I just left you guys so unfulfilled! I left you guys on a cliffy hehe. You can kill me later. On and if you don't exactly why i used a particular song, pme me or ask in your review so i can reply. Go and check out my profile to vote on story ideas I have after i finish my current stories. That's about it so REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Midoriko and love

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with the next chapter for tbya!!! I left you guys at a cliffhanger, so I have some to redeem that. One thing I'd liked to say is that I'm going to start planning chapter by chapter. I almost never plan anything but the situation requires it. We aren't that far in, but we're close to the climax. Probably a couple of more chapters though. I'd also like to remind you guys to vote on what story you guys would like me to write. The poll is on my profile so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! So don't come knocking on my house!**

**Chapter 6: Midoriko and love**

(Inuyasha's POV)

Blood. So much blood.

Frantic, I carried Kagome out of the dome, all the way panicking. How this had happened? One minute she was fine and dandy but the next she's unconscious and bleeding?

"Kouga Get the car!" I yelled as Kouga made his way toward me. The other girls had followed me, wanting to be with Kagome. I didn't care. All I could think of was if Kagome was going to make it.

"I already called the ambulance!" He ran toward the other side, and in the distance I could hear the sirens. I was afraid they weren't going to make it, so I ran. I took advantage of my half-demon heritage and run as fast as I could.

I stopped right in front of them, scaring the conductor half to death. Once she saw Kagome she pulled open the doors. Another paramedic appeared.

"Here. Put her here," I laid her on the stretcher that the paramedic told me. She searched through the equipment, finding a mask and positioning on her face. She ripped her clothes away where her wound was. She cleaned it immediately, bandaging it. She signaled for the ambulance to start.

She didn't say a thing to me the whole time. Not about Kagome, nothing. She just eyed me suspiciously, as if she blamed me. As the ambulance drove away, I let my head fall into my hands. I couldn't' help but feel bad. I felt like it was my fault she was like this. If I told Kagome that, she's probably just smile and reassure me that it was her own fault.

That was another thing about Kagome. She always blamed things on herself and never on anyone else. Before I could realize it, I felt the tears spring. I hardly ever cried, so I tired to wipe them away. I was facing a very real possibility of never seeing her again, never to hear her voice or feel her hugs. If she died, I'd die. Simple as that. Whether out of grief or madness, it would happen. Life without her was meaningless.

We arrived at the hospital in five minutes and she's whisked to the emergency room. They don't let me follow so I sit in the waiting room. By then my hair is down, my ears are visible and my clawas are long again. That and the blood on my hands and clothes made people look at me with disgust and disdain.

For once, I didn't care.

I didn't care I was a hanyou. I didn't care that the world saw me as an abomination. I didn't care that my own mother never wanted me. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was Kagome. She was the first person to treat me fairly, and I had a feeling that even if she had never lived with demons, she's still treat me the same.

My cell rang, the sound like a screeching, frantic cry. I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Inuyasha? Where the hell are you? Did you get Kagome to a hospital?"_ Kouga demanded, his voice pleading. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb.

"Yeah, I got her to the hospital. It's the one just off the freeway. I forgot the name," I said, my voice feeble.

_"I know which one it is. I'll be there in five minutes."_ The call disconnected and I snapped my phone closed. I noticed the blood on my hands. I stood up and walked to the Men's bathroom. No one was there. I squeezed out some soap from the soap dispenser and turned on the faucet. The water turned red as the blood washed of my hands. Suddenly, I had this feeling, like Deja vu. I looked in the mirror.

I didn't care that I was a Hanyou, but what I did care about, was that is was hurting Kagome. It's been ever since that I met her that these things keep happening. I had the strong urge to punch the mirror, to break the image I saw into little pieces. I restrained myself and walked out of the bathroom. There was nothing I could do about the blood on my clothes, since I had no extra. I sat down again, anxiously waiting for news. Suddenly, Kouga burst into the room.

"Where's my sister? Where is she?" He demanded as he walked in. I stood up.

"She's being treated now," The sadness in my voice was backed up with the flattening of my ears. He clenched his fists, trying very hard not to burst. He sat down next to me.

"My parents are coming. I told the girls not to come yet, so they could explain the incident to the crowd." He hung his head. "I wish they would hurry up,"

We sat there in silence. Neither of us dared to make conversation, hoping with all our might that we would have news. The clock ticked with the passing minutes, a slow torture for me. My ears started to pick up different voices across the hospital. I could hear lamentations and cries for loved ones, but I could also hear the joy of others. I prayed we would have good news.

Soon, Kagome's parents were there. Akiro and Ichigo looked troubled and I couldn't blame them. Who'd want their only daughter fighting for her life? I stood up to greet them.

"Inuyasha, my boy!" Akiro shook my hand and hugged me. Of course I had no idea why, but I hugged him back. Ichigo came and hugged me as well. She spoke as she pulled away,her husband talking to Kouga.

"We heard how you saved Kagome's life. We are indebted to you. Thank you," She squeezed my hand, smiling at me with tears in her eyes. My eyes softened at her. I was very thankful for this woman. It was clear that this is where Kagome learned such kindness, apart from her own. Suddenly a doctor came through the doors.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi's family?" The man asked. We nodded and he proceeded.

"I am Dr. Suikoutsu. Are you her parents?" He asked, turning to Kagome's parents. They nodded. "Well, I have good news. She'll make it,"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It was like a weight was lifted up from my shoulders. I could tell Kouga was glad too. He grasped my shoulder and smiled.

"That's great," I breathed.

"Yes, but I also have other news." We waited for his explanation. "I was baffled by the wound on her right side. The skin around the wound wasn't torn, just open. It was a clean cut, as if it wasn't cut by anything rigid." He his coat. "Did she get cut in that area before?"

"No, not that I know of." answered Ichigo. Her forehead was creased in new worry about Kagome. I was also worried, hoping nothing had gone wrong.

"Well, then I have no logical explanation. There's another thing," He reached into his pocket and took out Kagome's necklace, the jewel she always carried. "This was stuck on her skin. It burned a little part from her neck but otherwise she's fine." He dropped the necklace into Kouga's hand. "I don't know exactly what happened, but I'm guessing it's not human. Something happened that shocked her, that's why she fainted, but as for the other things. . . " he sighed. "I don't have a good explanation. I'm sorry." His eyes conveyed his sincerity.

"As long as my daughter is well, it doesn't matter what caused it," Ichigo boldly said, her head held high. I smiled.

"You can see her now, but she's still asleep." he glanced at the clock "You can leave or stay," He turned to us, making it a suggestion. I spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs Kumada, I want to stay with your daughter if that's Ok with you guys," I asked, shy. Kagome's mother beamed at me and took my hand.

"Of course you can Inuyasha. I have to go eat something anyway," She turned to her husband. "Come, let's go get something. You too Kouga!" She took Kouga by one hand and her husband in the other. The doctor smiled and left without another word. I was about to walk into Kagome's room when Ichigo turned toward me. "You know, I wouldn't mind having you in the family," She turned the corner and she was gone. I was dumbstruck for a second, until the words finally sank in. I blushed at the thought and quickly opened the door.

Kagome was lying on the bed, her skin pale as the sheets she was covered with. The monitor beeped at a steady rate, so she was at least stable. I sat down in the chair nearest to her and pulled up to the side of her bed. I took her hand. It was so cold. I took her hands in mine and rubbed them until they were warm. I don't know how long I sat there, but soon enough I heard her parents come in.

"Is she awake?" Ichigo whispered. I glanced up and saw that she had brought some food with her.

"Not yet," I replied. Ichigo just pursed her lips and sat down with her husband. Akiro seemed not able to speak. The silence was deafening so I turned on the TV with the remote on the the little table next to me. I searched until something caught my eye. It was the local news station.

_"And in other news, we have learned that Kagome Higurashi, lead singer of the band called "The innocent" is in the hospital after an accident at one of her concerts."_

My ears perked up. How fast were these people anyway? This had just happened about 30 minutes ago! I was outraged.

"Damn paparazzi," I murmured as a clip rolled. The video contained the very last moments before Kagome's fall. It looked like she was watching or looking at someone in the audience, and all of the sudden she bends over and starts to bleed.

_"There is still no word on her condition. We will keep you updated as the story develops," _

I smashed my fist onto the mini-table, making it crack. Why did they do that? Make it sound like she's gonna die or something?

"This always happens, my boy" Akiro lifted his head to lock eyes with me. "They always make these things sound bad. It's happened before," He sighed, exhausted. I wanted to ask about the incident he mentioned, but decided not to. Ichigo just gazed at Kagome's face, her face blank. I still held one of her hands, and I gave it a little squeeze. I glanced at the clock, showing that it was late. I didn't want her parents to stay up that long. They needed rest too.

"Mrs. Kumada--"

"Ichigo, please."

I swallowed.

"Ichigo, I think you and your husband should go back to your house and rest. I can take care of Kagome," My voice reflected the sincerity in my eyes. She studied my face, until finally she smiled.

"Alright, Inuyasha. I'll go. I trust you to keep her safe," She smiled and stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.. Her husband glanced up, noticing his wife's movement. He stood up too.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Ichigo bade me.

"Goodnight,"

She looked over her shoulder at Kagome again, but she smiled and left. I glanced back toward Kagome. She wasn't going to wake up soon, so I laid my head on the pillow next to her and fell asleep.

(Kagome's POV)

_**All around me I can see wild landscapes, filled with forests, flowers and animals. I run among them, the leaves under my feet softly crunching as I step over them. The running makes me smile. It's exhilarating. I feel at peace with this place, though I don't know why. I make it to a clearing near the edge of he forest. It opens to the sea, the cliff just a few paces in front of me. I spread my arms and take in the gentle mist of water, the lightly blowing wind and the sound of small animals. **_

_** I'm home.**_

_**I realize how this place is so familiar, so keen in my memory. I know this place, but I can't remember who I am or what I was. I walk over to the edge and peer down, seeing the jagged and sharp rocks at the bottom. I see a body, and I peer in closer.**_

_** "A man!" **_

_**He's at the bottom of the cliff. He must've fallen or something, I don't know! I all I know is that I have to save him. My head churns with ways to get down to help. Should I go for help or will it be too late? I decide then and there. I climb down the side of the cliff, right to where he is. He's badly hurt but he's alive. What do I do now?**_

_** "Who are you?" came his raspy voice, lifting a hand. I gently take it and lower it.**_

_** "You need your strength. Please don't move," I don't know how I can help. His deep gold eyes pierce my very soul and something compels me to try and save him. I don't know what to do. I lift my hands futilely, not possessing anything to help. **_

_** Suddenly, I hear a voice whisper in the wind.**_

_** "Lay your hands on his wound. Heal him," It was as soft as the sound of the bird's mornign chirp. I looked around to see if anyone was there, but to no avail. I was by myself with this dying man. Still, I wanted to do something, so I did what the voice said. Immediately, I felt a warm power seeping through my hands, and I see a pink light. The man's eyes widen in surprise, but I see his wounds are healing, and fast. I notice the ears on his silver hair head.**_

_** Half-demon?**_

_**Once the wound is gone, and I lift my hands from his form, he lifts himself up into a seating position. There's no sign of the wound anymore. His gold eyes held curiosity, but also pierce me once again.**_

_** "Who are you, fair maiden?" His voice sounds better now, more deep, more velvet. I feel myself redden but answer him readily.**_

_** "I am Kagome Higurashi, princess of the Kingdom of Rayes." I give him my title, not sure about how he would react. He cocks his head to his side and smirks**_

_** "A beautiful one, at that. Thank you for saving his lordship from certain death," I stare at him, trying to decipher his words. I suddenly realize with the a gasp who he is.**_

_** "You're Lord Inuyasha! The general in my father's army!" He smiles and lifts me up as well, his hands at my waist. I blush slightly.**_

_** "Yes, I am. I am astounded I have never seen you before. Have you been hiding?" He chuckles. I am at lost for words, but quickly recover.**_

_** "I haven't been in court for five years." I explain. "I heard that the old general, your father I think, Lord Inutaisho, died in battle." He nods to confirm this. "I only recognized you because I remembered my sister talking about the new general. Have you met?"**_

_** "Princess Kikyo? Yes, I have met her. She is an odd one," He smiles, showing off his pearly white teeth. "May I accompany your highness to the castle? It is a long trek," He grins and takes my arm in his. **_

_** Just as I am about to answer, everything disappears. My world, Inuyasha and the beautiful vast ocean. I'm in darkness and I can't see anything. I panic, and try to grabe at something, anything. Then, in the distance I see a light. It's growing brighter and brighter, closer and closer, growing and growing until its as bright as the sun and is in the shape of a woman in front of me. I cover my eyes to shield them.**_

_** "Who are you? What have you done to Inuyasha?" **_

_**The woman smiles. She looks at me straight in the eye.**_

_** "He is near you now, you just can't see with those eyes." A small smile curves on her lips.**_

_** "What do you mean?" I ask, confused by her answer. I would know whether or not Inuyasha was by my side. She touches my cheek with her hand, and I see it waver a bit.**_

_** "This was your life," her eyes saddened, "And at my foolishness, did you die without realizing your love. I intervened and restored everything unto you, though the choices they made were for themselves." She let her hand fall and her face was once more solemn. "You met your mother, though you only knew her for the first part of your new life. I'm glad she was able to tell you how much she really loved you. Your friends also caem with you. I hope they continue being that way," She starts to back away, when I notice her necklace. It's the jewel I wear upon my neck. I touch the one on my neck and gasp on how hot it is. It burns. I see her turn away.**_

_** "Why do you have my necklace?" She looks over her shoulder at me, the armor she wore making her look like a man from behind.**_

_** "Because we are the same person, and same soul. You will understand when the time comes," I hold out my hand and catch her wrist.**_

_** "Wait! What is your name?"**_

_**she smiles as she releases my hold on her.**_

_** "Midoriko. My name is Midoriko,"**_

I woke up, feeling pain on my side and head. My eyes came in contact to the whit, paneled ceiling above my head. Where was I? All I could remember was falling, my dream and. . .

"Inuyasha," I whisper softly. I grasp the cotton sheets in my hands. My last moments before passing out were of his torn expression, the sadness in his eyes and the panic in his voice. I could remember it clearly.

Suddenly there was movement by my head. I glanced to my side and came face to face with Inuyasha. He had laid his head on my pillow. He was so close that I could smell him. He smelled woodsy, but I also smelled blood. Probably my blood, now that I think about it. He's so close that I don't have to move my hand much to touch his face.

He's so serene when he's asleep and so handsome. I stroke his cheek softly, fressing when he twitched. When he didn't wake up, I let my hand fall. He was so close that I only had to lean in and I could kiss him.

I leaned it slightly, but thought better of it. Why would I kiss him while he's asleep? He could get mad at me, and the last thing I want to deal with is Inuyasha mad. I remember when he was much colder and how hard it was for him to open up. He had changed so much in such a short amount of time. I gazed at him, and parts of my dream drifted back to me.

I remembered how he was there, how I saved him. I remembered how he spoke to me and how he held me. I wished for it to be true now, but that was impossible. How could he ever love me while there were much more beautiful women out there? My thoughts shocked me.

Love? Did I really love Inuyasha? Did I?

It only took one more glance at his handsome, peaceful face to convince me.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" I whispered. I saw his ears move and his golden eyes slowly open.

"Ka-Kagome?" His voice sounded tired. How long had he stayed up with worry?

"Yes?" I asked. His eyes fixed on me and I saw the relief wash over his face. He took my head in his hands.

"Your alive!" He cried. In his joy, he unexpectedly kissed my forehead and then let my face go. I blushed, but he didn't notice. He was too busy calling evryone about the great news. When he finished , he snapped his phone closed and glanced at me.

"They'll be here in a while. Visiting hours haven't started," He smiled and sat down in the rickety chair next to my bed.

"Inuyasha," I asked "What happened to me?" His face fell and I his eyes lost that sparkle and became dull again.

"I almost lost you. It's my fault your hurt,"

I frowned. How was it his fault? It was illogical.

"No, it was not!" I snapped at him, earning a shocked gaze. "You didn't hurt me at all. You saved me! Don't you get it? You're the reason I'm alive," I whispered the alst part, gripping the sheets again. I sat up to look at him better. My sides ached but I did my best to mask it. It didn't work. I gasped,a nd clutched my side.

"Kagome! You should lay down," He gently helped me lower down on my bed and he stroked my face, my hair. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"It is my fault," He whispered, letting his hand fall. I frowned again and opened my mouth to argue but he cut me off.

"Hush. Don't move. You need your strength," The words sounded familiar and then the images of that part of my dream flooded my mind.

_Inuyasha._

I smiled. "As you say, Doctor Inuyasha." I saluted him military style and he smirked.

"You suck at jokes, you know.

"Yeah, I know. Singing is more my thing," I tilted my head and gazed at his expression. "You know I haven't dropped the subject ,right?" he grinned,

"I know. I'm just trying to distract you,"

I laughed, the sound a little off but still fulfilling. I glanced at the time, my forehead creased with worry. When would my family get here? Inuyasha noticed my distress.

"They'll be here soon, I promise," He took my hand and I squeezed it back. "I'll be here with you the whole time," I smiled.

"I know,"

**A/N:Aww!!! I loved writing this chapter! What did you think? I tried to improve on giving more detail and I would like it if you could tell me if I did well. Also, as I have mentioned before, I have a poll on my profile for a new story!!! If you want to count, go vote! Read the story ideas and pick!!! Please!!! I think I've only had like five people vote :( You can do better! Also, I am going to start co-writing a story with someone, and I'll give you the details later. It won't be on my profile but it will be on hers. So watch out for when I tell you! I keep mentioning Kaede and shippo but I just haven't been able to get to them. I will though and then I will explain Why Naraku was with Kikyo and why Kagome reacted the way she did! But that last one won't be for a couple more chapters.**

** Just recently, I watched Inuyasha:The final act episode 8 (Kikyo dies in this one) And I cried. Yes I did. I used to not like her but then I had such compassion for her. The reason she's bad here was just because it fit the story, but she won't be bad at the end, I think. Or will she? Idk. I felt bad for Kagome too, because she blamed herself. Poor Kagome. And i'm going to make her suffer too!!! (Ack!!! I reavealed to much!!!)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. I love her

**A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! I am so sorry!!!! I am just now writing, so don't worry! I hope you like and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. They would be so tortured if I did.**

(Kagome's Pov)

The time couldn't go fast enough. I desperately wanted to see my parents. The only consolation I had was that Inuyasha was with me, Currently, he was scanning channels, frowning whenever he came to a News Station talking about me. I even made it on CNN. Was I really that famous? I shrugged to myself. I tapped Inuyasha on his thigh.

"Stop frowning, Inuyasha. You'll get worry lines." I glared at him lightly. I couldn't get mad at him anymore. He turned to me, still frowning.

"Keh. I'll frown when I want too." Like a stubborn child, he turned away and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I lightly pushed him.

"You're such a kid, Inuyasha." I looked at him and his beautiful face sent a shiver down my back. His eyes locked with mine for a second but then he glanced away, but not fast enough so that I didn't she his blush.

"I ain't no kid, Kagome." He started to change channels again. I sat up, with the pillows propped up and fluffed. Inuyasha didn't let me do anything by myself. I started for the cup of juice that the nurse had so graciously given. It was sitting on the farther side of the little table near my bed. But then Inuyasha took it.

"Hey!"

"Oh, no you don't" He handed me the juice and even added he straw. I felt like a sickly person, who couldn't do anything for herself. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Inuyasha! I am perfectly capable of doing things for myself," He just rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, just cooperate. I told your parents I'd take care of you." He uncrossed my arms, pinning them at my sides. He leaned over until our noses were almost touching. "And it makes me feel better if I do, okay?" He stood up and walked toward the door, effectively ending that conversation. I wanted to say something, but just as he had made it to the door, a knock resounded.

"Is Kagome awake yet?" I heard Kouga ask as Inuyasha opened the door. I perked up immediately. I stretched my neck to see hi.

"Kouga?" He smiled and all but ran toward me. He hugged me tight.

"Kagome, you are not allowed to worry me like that ok?" He laughed and pulled away. "I'm just glad you're okay!" He gave me the flowers and chocolates that he had thrown aside to give me my hug.

"Sorry, Kou'." I smiled up at him, the gifts in my hands. "I think I worried a lot of people!" I tried to joke, gesturing to the TV. Some news bulletin had come up about me in "Critical condition" I popped a chocolate in my mouth. They were really behind. I glanced to Kouga. He was frowning..

"It's not funny, Kagome. Those bastards don't even know if you're in critical condition. And you're not!" He punched his palm with his fist. Inuyasha laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, man." I threw one of my extra pillows at them.

"You guys should just let it go." Kouga picked up the pillow and looked at Inuyasha. He grinned.

"This looks like a sign of war, doesn't it, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes glinted.

"Why, I do believe it so, kouga." He grinned and glanced at me. "Should we respond?" My mouth fell open. There was no telling what they'd do now.

"But how?" Kouga mused, a thoughtful hand to his chin. Inuyasha responded.

"Tickling? That won't hurt her at all," They both looked at me at the same time. I tried to hide under the covers, but soon I was being tickled repeatedly.

"Stop. . .you . . .guys!" I panted between giggles. I tired to throw my other pillow, and it hit Kouga. He picked it up, ready to throw, but another knock came from the door. The tickling immediately ceased and the guys stood up. Kouga gave me back my pillow while Inuyasha sat on the edge of my bed. He frowned at the door as Kouga went to open it.

"Is Kagome here?" Came the soft sound of Kikyo's voice. I froze. My hands gripped the sheets tighter. My palms started to sweat. Why would Kikyo bother with me now? She didn't the last time I was in the hospital. I shivered and tried to put the that incident into the back of my mind. Kouga was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"It's okay,"

Inuyasha sat closer to my side, and I suddenly realized why. Right after Kikyo, stood Naraku. I involuntarily scooted back, almost falling off my bed. He had cut his hair and was wearing contacts. He was unrecognizable but I could tell it was him. There was no doubt. I avoided his gaze.

"Kagome, I just came by to see how you were." She looked at me and she looked genuinely concerned. "And to introduce you to my boyfriend, Onigumo." She took hold of his hand and pulled him closer. Inuyasha saw the panic in my gaze and sat nearer.

"Oni...gumo?" I asked, even though I knew perfectly well that it was Naraku. How the hell did he meet my sister? What was the bastard thinking? Was he trying to use her?

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Higurashi-san," He said, using the Japanese honorific. Kikyo frowned a little.

"Onigumo, you don't have to talk like that here!" She pulled at his arm, but he didn't move. He grinned, but something about it seemed malicious.

"I was only being polite," He flashed a grin at me. I shrunk back, pulling the sheets up a little more. I hadn't forgotten the first incident. Inuyasha kept glancing at me and Kikyo. He looked as though he was trying to figure something out. Kikyo came closer.

"Kagome, I was talking about him the last time we spoke. Isn't he wonderful?" Kikyo smiled, and for the first time, she looked happy. It shattered the resolve I had built to tell her who he was. I couldn't deny her her happiness, could I? It would be wrong of me, especially since Kikyo's the one who's been sad most of her life. I took her hand in the one Inuyasha wasn't holding.

"I'm. . . happy for you," I smiled. She hugged me and whispered in my ear,

"You can tell me about _him_, later. I'll come by your house before you have to leave," She winked at me and turned away. She paused at the door and glanced back.

"Get better, Kags." With that, she disappeared, Naraku trailing behind her. He didn't look at me, but it was still unsettling. I was surprised that she has used my nickname. Kouga had been watching the whole time and he only spoke now.

"Kagome, I don't like the look of that guy. He seems familiar, but I don't know how." He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, no doubt trying to remember from where. Inuyasha turned to me.

"I feel the same way. Besides, smelled familiar, but if I had known him, I would've remembered that guy in a flash." He sat further away now, letting my hand go in the process.

"Yeah. . ." I agreed, not wanting to discuss anything anymore. I laid down on my bed, exhausted. I decided to change the topic.

"Did you see how happy Kikyo was?" I closed my eyes. "I've never seen her so . . . happy. And so nice." I opened my eyes and turned to Kouga. He seemed deep in thought.

"I know. That's a first for her. Maybe it's because of that guy. . .?" He trailed off his sentence. Inuyasha looked toward me.

"I think I know her from some place," He whispered, folding his hands in front of him. This was news to me. I sat up and looked at him confused.

"You knew my sister?" He nodded.

"I think she was in the same orphanage I was in. But I remember that she got adopted," He looked thoughtful. I was confused, since I had never known about Kikyo's past. It was just a topic we never touched. I opened my mouth to say something, when the door burst open.

"KAGOME!" Ayame rushed toward me, Sango and Rin right behind her. Sesshoumaru entered as I was bombarded with hugs.

"Kagome, we missed you so much!" Rin squealed, hugging me out of my breath. Sango smoothed out my hair.

"We were so worried about you, Kagome! Don't ever do that to us again, you hear?" Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Sheesh, Kagome. It was like the end of the world for us. How were we ever going to get over you leaving us that way?" She smiled and she pulled one the chairs there. Sesshoumaru stood aside, watching us. I craned my neck to say hello.

"Hey, Sessh." He acknowledged me with a small nod. I turned away, half smiling. He's never change. Sango tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"Kagome, we also brought something for you." She took out a small velvet box. I took it and fingered the top. It was soft. I opened it slowly. I gasped. It was my jewel, though I admit with a different chain. I took it out and gazed as it swung.

"Oh you guys! It's beautiful," I glanced at all of them. "But I thought I had mine on?" I touched my neck but discovered that the jewel I carried with me was no there. Kouga walked up and laid a hand on Ayame's shoulder.

"Well, the doctor had to remove it, on account of that it burned your skin. I gave it to Ayame so she could get a longer chain," I was confused. What burn? I touched where my skin should've been scorched, but there wasn't even a scab.

"That's funny. I don't even have anything on my neck." I glanced at Inuyasha. "It's not even there any more." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, clearly something had happened. I turned to Kouga.

"Kouga? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"We don't know, Kags." He shrugged, uncrossing his arms to put them in his pocket. "The doctor couldn't even explain it," Sango and the rest looked worried. I have to admit, I was pretty worried too. I didn't have a clue to what was happening to me. I've been having weird dreams, weird accidents, weird everything. My sister was being kind to me. How is that even possible? Sure, I'm happy she's talking to me normally, but there's just something unsettling about the whole thing! I'd go crazy trying to figure it out.

"Kagome? You've been pretty quiet. Are you okay?" Inuyasha inquired. I tried to smile, but I don't know if it worked, because Inuyasha didn't seem convinced. Really, all I wanted to do now was to sleep. All this thinking and figuring out was taking its toll on me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just tired." I closed my eyes, suddenly not being able to open my eyes. I felt a hand stroke my cheek. My eyes flitted open for just a second as I saw Inuyasha's face.

"Go ahead and sleep, honey. We got you covered." He winked and the rest laughed. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep sleep.

(Inuyasha's POV)

Finally.

She'd be able to get some sleep now. Kagome looked exhausted. I'm surprised she was so lively even though she lost a lot of blood. I stroked her face. The others were there but they didn't mind. They knew about my feelings, even if she didn't. I don't even know if I could ever tell her.

"Inuyasha," said Kouga, "Why don't you just tell her? You guys would be great together," I turned to him.

"I don't know. What if your sister doens't feel the same way? Besides, I want to wait a bit longer." I glanced at Kagome. "Even if she does feel the same way, I don't know what I'd do." I sat down and let the comment sink in. Sango was the first one who reacted.

"What do you mean, Yash? Don't you love her?" She asked. I looked at her. Did I really love Kagome? So much that I couldn't stand it? Yes to both. But I also loved her enough that I knew that if she was with me, her life would be hell, just like mind had bee. And for her it would be worse. She's a celebrity. If it ever got out that she was with a half-demon than she could just say goodbye to her career.

"I love her enough to know the consequences." I answered.

"Consequences?" Rin asked. I turned so that I faced everyone.

"Think about it. I'm half-demon. The very lowest of the low," I ignored the protests. "If I was ever with her, she'd be subject to everything they could do to me. They would hate me and her. Her career would plummet. Everything she worked hard for would be for nothing," The others stood quiet. They knew it was true. They knew it was very possible for this to happen. Only a miracle could fix that. Maybe not even that.

"Well, if what you say is true, I can assure you Kagome wouldn't give a damn," Sango locked eyes with me. "If she loved you really, she would do anything to be with you. Even if she was spurned by the outside world." She gave me a sympathetic look. "I know you don't want her to suffer, but she knows how it's like. It would hurt her not to be with her." Suddenly, she crossed the room and pulled me out of my chair. "I know she would, Yash. I know Kagome,"

She left me with those thoughts. She walked back to others. Kouga nodded.

"It's true. She wouldn't see it that way. She's too positive," He laughed. I glanced toward Kagome again.

Could I really risk it? Her and I? Together? There could be so many problems, so many things to go through. I didn't want her to feel the same way I felt whenever humans judged me wrongly. I remembered my childhood, how I never had real friends, and when I did they were gone so fast. I felt alone. I felt abandoned. But she wouldn't be alone. She'd have me, her family and her friends. We didn't need anyone else. Right?

"Inuyasha, we'll leave you two alone, ok?" Ayame smiled at me, grabbing Kouga's arm. Sango left and so did Rin. Sesshoumaru lingered just a few second.

"Inuyasha, I suggest that you think before you act. What do you think would hurt her most? Her being with you, or you leaving her?" I turned to and my gold eyes met his. His face was without any emotion, but I could see a twinge of concern in his eyes. For me. I half-smiled

"I will."

I sat down, glad for the alone moments the gang had let me have. Kagome looked peaceful. I thought back on her sister, Kikyo. It surprised me that I'd still recognize the scent of my old friend. I don't think she noticed me much, but I knew she mad the connection. The way she stared at me for a second confirmed it. And her boyfriend? I knew him, I just knew him. But from where and how? He smelled familiar enough that it sent an alarm through my body. And the look on Kagome's face proved it. Why was she so scared of him? It was all a tangled mess. I thought about when we were leaving. We were due for Las Vegas in a couple of days. Miroku had to go get the Bus tuned so it could make the trip. I wondered whether she'd be able to do another concert. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even let her leave her bed. I would make sure she was alright. I laughed. I guess that sounded so unlike me. Before Kagome, I was always a rude guy. I didn't give a damn what others could have thought.

"But the I met you," I spoke out loud, taking a strand of her hair in my hands. I scooted closer and rested my head near her again, like the first time. I looked at her face, and I gazed at her lips. I wonder how it would feel to kiss her. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned in. I was so close to do what I've wanted to do for so long. But what if she woke up? The thought stopped me.

"No," I retreated back. I wouldn't do that to her. It would be wrong of me. Besides, she might not feel the same way. And it would be so wrong. A love from me would be twisted, warped.

Dead.

It didn't matter. I would protect Kagome, even if that meant that I had to protect her from me, from what I am. I thought back on my mother and my father. Didn't they understand the consequences if they had a child? I guess not, because here I sit. But I didn't regret it anymore. If they had never had me, abandoned me, who could of guessed if I would have ever met Kagome? She would just be a picture on a poster. Not a real person.

But I sit here, making excuses, but would it really hurt her more if she couldn't be with me?

I shook my head. It was swimming from all the thoughts. I laid my head down. Maybe the lack of sleep was getting to me.

_** I stand in front of a castle. My horse whines, but I silence it. I have things to do. My horse trotted down to a clearing. I sit down, and think about the most recent events. I was saved by the King's daughter. I owed her my life. She was beautiful, but very high-spirited. She was nothing like her sister Kikyo. She had opinions on everything, from politics to the well-being of the nature in the Kingdom. If she ever ruled, she would be the best. At least in my opinion.**_

_** I can't say that I didn't feel something at first sight. She was kind enough to offer assistance and save my life with her powers. That was another thing. She was powerful, even if she didn't see it. That's why the King and Queen had made her leave court. She had to train. I hear footsteps behind me, and I immediately stand and turn. Kagome apologized.**_

_** "Forgive me, Lord Inuyasha. I did not know you were here." She motioned to the clearing. I was so shocked by her presence I forgot to speak. **_

_** "Lord Inuyasha?" **_

_**I snapped back. I smiled at her and saw her smile in return.**_

_** "It is nothing. And please, call me Inuyasha. We're roughly the same age and friends call each other by first name, do they not?" I laid a hand on my horse to steady myself. She really had no idea the effect she had on me.**_

_** "I'll agree, if you call me Kagome." She tilted her head. I nodded. She came closer and sat by me on the dewy grass. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in deeply. She opened her eyes again abs started to pick the flowers near her. **_

_** "I didn't know you knew about this meadow, Inuyasha." She glanced at me, using my name. **_

_** "I found it shortly after my father died. It soothed me and made me feel better," I let my hand touch the grass. My ears twitched when I heard her sigh. **_

_** "Are you upset about me being here?" I asked, perplexed. She look alarmed all of a sudden.**_

_** "No! That's not it at all . . ." Her voice trailed off, leaving her sentence in mid-air. I felt something was troubling her. She was startled when I took her hand but she didn't pull away, even with my claws.**_

_** "Is something the matter?"**_

_**She looked away, no meeting my gaze. She didn't take her hand away though. I smelled that she was upset, but by what I don't know. Then it vanished and she turned to me.**_

_** "Inuyasha, wouldn't you want to be with the one you love?" she asked, tears in her eyes.**_

_**Her question surprised me and shocked me at the same time. Was she already in love with someone? That Demon prince, maybe? Kouga, was it?**_

_** "I guess I would, but how does that relate to anything?" I asked confused by the situation. She stood up. Suddenly, the meadow faded away and all that was left was Kagome and I. **_

_**She changed. She now had on the hospital clothes she currently wore.**_

_** "Then why can't you stay with me?! Am I that horrible?" Tears streamed down her eyes. I wanted to hug her, comfort her and whisper all the promised we had made to each other so long ago.**_

_** "I love you!" I yelled, but she didn't seem to hear. She faded away and I was left in darkness.**_

_** "Kagome! Where are you?" I searched frantically, but even my eyes could not see in this darkness. Suddenly, a light appeared. The pink light seemed familiar, like I've seen in before but no here, somewhere else. . . **_

_** "Inuyasha!" The voice boomed. I fell to my knees. Then, a woman appeared from the pink mist or light, whatever it was. She came closer.**_

_** "Who are you?"**_

_**She smiled and took my hand and lifted me up.**_

_** "It is time that you know some things, but not all." Her statement confused me, but she continued. "I took many things from you, all for my foolish revenge. You are here because I wanted you to realize what you couldn't so long ago." She gazed at me sympathetically. **_

_** "What are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes at me. It didn't bother me.**_

_** "Kagome caught on faster than you," She muttered. I lightly growled. She just laughed.**_

_** "You'll find out soon enough. Just think about what you saw here." She turned to leave. "And one more thing. The Kagome you saw there, that was really her." She smiled. "Since you're both sleeping I decided to connect your dreams together. That's why she asked you that question. She doesn't realize that it was you, Inuyasha." She turned away ans started to fade away.**_

_** "Wait! What's you name?" I shouted, hoping she has heard me. Her voice, although faded, answered.**_

_** "Midoriko. My name is Midoriko,"**_

I woke up, startled by the events of my dream. I thought I had been hallucinating the first couple of times, but this was so real, so vivid. Was Kagome really crying? I glanced at her and saw a trail of tears. Midoriko was right. I hung my head in anguish.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." I whispered. "But I just can't do this to you. I love you too much," With that off my chest, I fell asleep again. This time I had no dreams.

**A/N: WOW!!! Wasn't that a good chapter? I admit, I don't really like the first part but I love the sencond! Please tell me if it was good! It took me three days to write this. I was a loss on what to write. I made my head spin.**

**So now we have kikyo and Naraku back in the mix. Bet you're surprised she's nice, huh? But I guess you could still hate her because "Onigumo" is her bf. But it's not her fault and you'll figure out why soon. Did you guys like that memory? I referenced back to the last one Kagome had. Poor Inuyasha. I guess he's battling himself over what to do. And he admitted her loves her! I know it was obvious, but he never said the words outright did he? Well, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Do ya get it? ;)**

**-Daichilover.**

**P.S: I watched the most recent episode of Inuyasha the Final act. SANGO KISSED MIROKU!!!! I was shocked and happy. I hope he makes it. If you're confused about where to wathc Inuyasha the final act, go to hulu! They update every monday!**


	8. The bond

**A/N: Ok you guys, this chapter will be in third person!!!! I tried to do it in first but it just wasn't getting where I wanted it to be.**

**Disclaimer: This is why I can't go out in the world and say "I have a new Inuyasha story!" Because then I would be shot. . . BY ALL THE INU FAN GIRLS!!!!!**

**Chapter 8: The Bond**

(THIRD PERSON!!!)

Kagome woke up, her head pounding. She sat up and rubbed her head, slightly wincing from the pain. She glanced at her side, but didn't see the familiar silver hair that was Inuyasha. Confused, looked around. His stuff was still here, and there was a note.

_Kagome,_

_Don't worry, I'll be back. Just wait for me._

_ -Inuyasha_

She sighed, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a second, she thought he had left. But then again, he didn't say when he was coming back. Or where he went.

A knock cam from her door.

Until then, she hadn't noticed no one was in her room. For once, she was alone.

"Come in!" She said, hoping it would be Inuyasha. Instead, her mother came in. Kagome deflated a bit, enough for her mother to notice.

"Waiting for Inuyasha, eh?" She asked, playfully tweaking her nose. She always did that to Kagome, ever since she was a little girl. Being a famous rock star didn't change that at all.

"Mom!" Kagome complained, though she didn't mean it. She always loved the way her mother was with her. Ichigo sat down near her bed.

"Kagome, guess what?" She leaned in, her eyes sparkling. She knew the news she was about to deliver would lift Kagome's spirit. Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, tentatively. She leaned in closer to her mother. She leaned back and called to the door.

"You can come in now, Kaede."

Kagome eyes and face lit up with joy. She was finally going to see the woman who had cared for her during her childhood years. Her eyes filled with tears as Kaede walked in.

"Kagome, child. I see ye are up," Kaede smiled at her almost-grandchild. She had helped to care for this child, and she and her brother were like grandchildren to her.

Kagome smiled back at her through the tears. She wanted to say words, anything, but she was to happy to think of any. Kaede walked to her and hugged her. Ichigo watched the reunion silently, dabbing at her eyes.

"Oh, Kaede." Kagome gulped. She loved her as much as she did her mother. She pulled back and smiled.

"Where's Shippo?" she asked, tilting her head. He would always be running toward her to hug her whenever he could. He was like a sibling to her.

"Shippo is getting food for myself and him," She explained. She walked slowly to the chair next to Ichigo. She was old, but still, she did everything for them. Kagome nodded and accepted the explanation. Soon after she thought this, a little orange-red hair boy came running to the door.

"Kagome!" He smiled at her, giving her a hug. Even though he was much older now, he always reacted the same to Kagome. Kagome hugged the boy back.

"Shippo! You've gotten taller," She observed. Shippo had gotten much taller since the last time she had seen them. She guessed he must be having a growth spurt.

"Yeah, I have." He beamed. He went and gave the food to Kaede and sat by her. But as soon as he did, he decided to take a little nap and fell fast asleep. Ichigo stood up.

"That reminds me, I have to go sign some papers so we can take you home later." She smiled walked out and the door closed with a thump. Kaede examined Kagome. She didn't look sick anymore, like she had when she was little. She always used to get sick, which resulted in having to go to the doctor's more than once. Noticing something, Kaede briskly walked toward Kagome, ignoring the pain in her legs. She touched her cheek where there was a dried tear trail.

"Were ye crying?"

Kagome gasped and she touched her cheek. She hadn't remembered anything until now. Her dream came rushing back to her, the meadow, the skies and . . .

Inuyasha.

She remembered her words and how he had responded. How everything disappeared like a nightmare. She had faintly heard what he had said after the darkness took over.

"I love you," She whispered to herself. She couldn't believe it. He had said those words, she just knew it!

But then again, it was only a dream.

Kaede watched her emotions play on her face. Disbelief, shock and then finally defeat. She wondered what could have caused all this. She saw Kagome touch her necklace, holding it tight in her hand.

"I-I think I was," Kagome swallowed. She was crying in her dream, why couldn't she cry while she was asleep? It seemed feasible. She suddenly got an idea.

"Kaede, you're descended from an ancient line of Miko's right?" She asked. If anyone knew what dreams could mean, Kaede would.

Kaede nodded. She was the last in the lineage, having had no children. Kagome was probably going to ask about her dream. She could sense it. She gazed at the jewel on her neck, as it glinted in the light.

The Shikon no Tama

At least, in the old language. Nowadays, it was refered to as the Shikon Jewel. Kaede knew her dreams had something to do with the jewel. And who was causing it? She had an idea for that too.

Kagome spoke, her voice quiet. "I've been having dreams Kaede, weird ones, where I'm somewhere else, but I seem to know these places."

Kaede nodded. This confirmed her suspicions. Kagome was having past life flashbacks, but she knew they were much more important for some reason. The jewel around her neck proved so.

"And I was wondering whether you could tell me anything." Kagome finished, a little louder. She was desperate to find answers.

Kaede thought on what to tell her. She couldn't reveal the answers she wanted, because she had to find those on her own. And if she meddled in it, it would have dire consequences. She knew the Shikon Jewel was influential upon it, so she would tell its legend. She sighed as she sat down to tell the story.

"A long time ago, when demons preyed on humans, there was a huge battle." Kaede breathed. Kagome sat up straighter to hear it.

"There were multiple deaths and the number only seemed to grow, until one priestess was able to stop them all. Her name was Midoriko," A shock of recognition went through her. _Midoriko!_ she thought, _This is about her! _She could almost see the battle in her own mind. The demons, the poor humans and all the blood that was spilt. She felt a deep regret in her chest, though she didn't understand why. Then she saw her.

Midoriko.

But _she_ was _her. _She was the one in the priestess clothes. She was the one holding the jewel in front of them.

She heard Kaede continue. Either she knew what was happening and chose to ignore it, or she didn't see how the story was affecting Kagome.

"She had in her possession something powerful. Of legend. She held the jewel which sits round your neck," She motioned to Kagome's necklace. It faintly glowed in response.

In her mind's eye, she saw herself lift the jewel.

"She muttered a strong incantation, and the demons became sealed into the jewel. But she knew it wasn't enough." Kagome gasped, seeing the vision in her mind again. She was as the demons were captured into the jewel she held. It glowed and then became opaque again. She felt the feeling of dissatisfaction, somewhere deep inside her.

"She would have to seal herself in it, to make sure that the demons could not release themselves." Kaede watched Kagome. She knew how the story was giving her flashbacks, though she didn't know if they were the same ones she had already had. Kagome looked as if she was staring into space.

Kagome saw herself being sealed into the jewel. She heard the revenge she swore upon them, saying she would come back to destroy them all.

"As she did, she promised revenge on them, a cold vendetta that would last until her reappearance a thousand years later." Kaede stood up.

"She reappeared as the daughter of a powerful king. When her parents discovered her powers, they sent her away to train them. They knew she was the priestess from the legend."

All of a sudden, Kagome was transported back to her dreams, the part where she meet someone, a part in the meadow. She started to see her most recent past life come back to her.

"She became powerful, but her good heart never wanted use her powers as weapons. She chose to use them to heal. The soul that was inside her, Midoriko, felt remorseful and the princess became her salvation."

Kagome smiled as she remembered coming back home to the kingdom. How she meet the man she would fall in love with.

Inuyasha.

"The princess came back during the time of war. The demons were trying to overthrow the human throne and take hold of the Shikon jewel. Then the most bloodiest battle occurred."

Kagome gasped as she saw the war, the blood and her friends death. She saw Sango die in her arms, her mother as well. The mother she never knew. She saw how hurt she was, the wound in the same place where she had gotten hurt a couple of days ago. She saw Inuyasha hold her and she felt her soul leave her body.

"The princess had no idea the reason that Shikon jewel was right inside of her. She died in the arms of the man she had fallen in love with. But before that, she told him to wish upon the jewel. The wish he made is not known, but it made everyone disappear and the demons lost." Kagome interrupted her, speaking in a voice that was not hers.

"The remaining of them buried those who had died. They cried over my body and the others as well. The demons never bothered them again." The finality in her voice startled her and she snapped back. Her eyes meet Kaede's in amazement. She smiled.

"I take it that ye saw ye past life,"

Kagome nodded. Now she know everything. Everyone in her life had been there and now they were with them again. She finally understood what Midoriko had spoken about. She and Inuyasha had been in love for the past 1,000 years or more. She felt it in her chest, threatening to burst. Then a thought occurred to her.

What if he never found out about this? What if he didn't love her?

But her dreams confirmed he felt something, no matter how remote, it was still worth the words he said. She knew she couldn't tell him, but she hoped he would realize it soon. A life without him would be meaningless. She touched the jewel around her neck finally understanding the immense power it had over everything. The wish that was made was what had enabled them to come back to each other.

"Yes, I did." She closed her eyes, a slight smile on her lips.

"Did ye get the answers ye seeked?" Kaede tilted her head. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I guess did. Now I understand many things,"

Suddenly, the door burst open. Ichigo came in with a plate of food, but she had a confused expression on her face.

"Kagome, have you seen Inuyasha? I called everybody, but no one says they've seen him. Did he leave a note?"

Kagome nodded, handing her the note Inuyasha had left. She felt herself start to panic. _Where is he?_ _He couldn't have left. . .no!_

"Are you sure, Mom?" She asked, leaning toward her.

"Yes,"

That answer made her start to worry. She could feel the panic rise up in her chest. She just couldn't believe that he had left. She just couldn't. Nothing mattered more than him.

Her mother noticed the state she was in and tried to soothe her. "Kagome, calm down. I'm sure he'll be back!"

"But what if he isn't?" She demanded, "He's not here!" She started to cry again. She wanted to slap herself for being such a crybaby, but her new found feelings made her more prone if he left. She started to sob uncontrollably and she let her head fall in her hands.

Ichigo didn't know what to do. Her daughter was crying over Inuyasha, and he was nowhere to be found. She hadn't understood the depth of Kagome's feelings, but now she could see them. She knew her daughter was irrevocably in love with him. She only hoped he felt the same way.

Suddenly, she saw the door open. Silver hair and dog ears appeared.

"Sorry, I had to leave, I just had to go change clothes--" Inuyasha stopped when he saw Kagome. She looked up at his voice, tears and all.

"Inuyasha!"

He ran to her and the others left, to give them privacy. Ichigo closed the door with a soft thud.

Inuyasha didn't understand why she was crying. But he was sure it had something to do with him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He held her close, as she continued to cry into his shirt. Now he's have to go back for another one.

"I. . . you. . .gone and --" She tried to speak but she couldn't. Inuyasha seemed to understand thoiugh.

"Kagome, I left you a note. You knew I'd come back," She sniffled a little the sobbing becoming silent tears.

"I-I know, but I still panicked. You can leave if you want to. I can't anymore,"

Inuyasha was confused by her statement, but decided to not push it.

"I promise I'll be here with you, to protect you." He pushed her hair back form her face.

"But Inuyasha, that isn't enough anymore! You could break that too!" She wailed.

Inuyasha understood. He finally realized why she had been crying so hard. She was in love with him. He felt so horrible for making her wait this long. Even though he wanted to, he didn't want to ruin her life. But he saw how her life was ruined if he wasn't there. He resolved to finally ask her.

"Kagome, will you stay by my side? Will you be with me?" He asked, crushing her to his chest. She nodded.

"Forever, Inuyasha. I would stay by your side forever,"

He leaned back and locked eyes. She closed hers as Inuyasha leaned in. They shared a searing kiss to seal themselves to each other. Kagome felt light-hearted and Inuyasha was glad to have her.

The bond had come through.

A/N . . . .

REVIEW!!!!!

-Daichilover


	9. Did he say the words?

**A/N: I am sorry I haven't updated in a long while! I just had a extreme writer's block for this section of the story, but then inspiration hit me on the way back home on the bus. You have Paramore to thank for that! (I was listening to her songs) So I go with chapter 9 pf TBYA!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Since my last name isn't "Takahashi" and since my first name isn't "Rumiko" Then I guess it means I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 9: Did he say the words?**

(Inuyasha's POV)

I don't know how long we stayed in that position. Arms around each other, bodies flushed together. She had stopped crying, and she sniffled a bit. We were alone, but not as alone as I would have liked. My ears could detect the scuffles outside the door. I sighed, tightening my grip on her. The kiss we had shared was. . . without words. Her soft lips against mine, my hands in her hair, it was all so much for me. I'd never been so close to anyone.

Ever.

She leaned back and gazed at me with beautiful blue-gray eyes. Had I ever mentioned how they reminded me of the ocean?

"Inuyasha?" She touched my face, tenderly holding my cheek. I leaned into her palm, glad at the contact we had.

"Yes?" I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem a little jumpy," She asked. I opened my eyes and glanced at her. I smiled softly and I pulled away so that we both sat on the bed. I took hold of her hand gently, minding my claws.

"I'm okay. It's just new to me. This. And you," I said pecking her on the head. She giggled, and I smirked.

"It's new for me too, Inuyasha." Her gaze held me, transfixed me and blanked out my mind. She was the only one who could do that. The only one who ever made me feel this way.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga, along with the rest of her family marched in with armfuls of stuff. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kagome She looked confused as much as I was.

"What's all that for?" I asked, pointing to the packages in Kouga's arms. He smirked, and handed them off to Miroku, who already looked overwhelmed with his share. Kouga clamped his hand on my back, making me wince. Man, the wolf packed a punched.

"Well, what else? We came here to welcome the newest family member!"

Kagome laughed. "Kou, we barely just became a couple!" She smoothed the wrinkles on the bedsheets. "So how did you guys know, anyway?" She asked, suspiciously looking at her mother. Ichigo looked away, but a smile was on her face. Sango laughed and let go of what she had.

"Kags, we just knew. It was obvious!" She sat on the edge of the bed, opposite the side I was on. Was it really that obvious? I hope not. Kouga wiggled his eyebrows when he saw our intertwined hands.

"Kagome, aren't you coming out today?" I asked, wanting her full attention. She glanced at me and out a finger to her chin. But her mother answered for her.

"Yes, she is. I asked for permission and the doctor gave it to me." She came closer to Kagome and I, looking at us with what only could be love. She held a cup of tea and sipped it lightly. Kagome dazzled the room with her smile.

"Really? That's great! The next concert is in Nevada isn't it?" She exclaimed, glancing toward Kouga. He frowned.

"Sorry, Kags. We had to change it because of the media coverage. We're staying in state and having the concert in San Francisco." He stated plainly. I guess it would be for the better. Kagome would be with her family a little while longer, and we could enjoy the time we had here. I stood up, and I saw a flicker of alarm go through Kagome's eyes. I must have caused that.

"I'll go and get your stuff," I said, bending over and giving her a quick kiss. It didn't embarrass me that her parents were here or anyone else. Kagome was the only on in the room to me. She smiled and she squeezed my hand.

"Come back to me," She whispered. I straightened up and glanced at the others.

"I trust she'll be in good care?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kouga waved me off.

"Who did you think cared her before?" He rolled his eyes. "Sheesh," He sounded annoyed but I could tell he was pleased. I smirked and walked out the door.

My life was getting better each minute.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

I saw Inuyasha smirk and walk out the door. I don't know why I felt that sudden flash of fear when he had said he was going. But as always, he consoled my feelings. I still felt the tingle of my lips from our second kiss.

After he had gone, Kouga left too. He said something about getting some more gifts for me and Inuyasha. How much were we going to get? And we weren't even married! I smiled.

Marriage.

I had never though about it before, never truly wanted to understand it. Now, it was all I wished for. Inuyasha and I together, having a family, being together for the rest of our lives. I could see it.

And I willed it to be true.

I sat back, and let everyone talk around me, nodding and answering when asked. All my thoughts were on Inuyasha. Maybe it was the fact that we had just gotten together, or maybe it was the fact that I knew we were destined to be together, had tried before. This was my chance for happiness, happiness with him.

I blinked when the room started to sway a bit. My head went dizzy, and I faintly heard the voices of Sango. I hadn't notice the rest had left too.

"Kagome?" Sango shook me. I snapped back and sat up.

"huh?"

She looked at me warily. "Kagome, don't doze off when I'm asking things!" I smiled for her benefit.

"I'm sorry Sango. Could you repeat the question?" I prompted her. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I said, Did Inuyasha say those three little words?" My smile faded as I though. Come to think of it, he didn't say those exact words. But in knew deep inside, he meant them. He was just too shy.

"No, but I know it's what he wants to say. He's just shy," I explained, folding my hands.

Sango smiled. "Don't worry. I can tell it by the way he looks at you," She squeezed my hand. I smiled, knowing she was right.

I'd wait to see if he remembered anything about us. Hopefully he would, and then we could share our memories.

I smiled. "Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but I needs to get something out right? Besides, my inspiration ran out for this chapter, but now I have it set up for the next one. This chapter was mostly for Inuyasha to explain a fraction of what he's feeling. And the concert will be soon! Can't wait for the songs myself!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Daichilover**


	10. Being together

**A/N: Hello you guys!!! Finally, I have a real chapter!!! So yes, here is chapter 10! I suggest to listen to the songs with the chapter. It's a much better experience. Also, whene you see lyrics in parenthesis, Kagome is singing that.**

**Disclaimer: If I have to even write 'disclaimer' doesn't that just cover it?**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own, "The only exception,", "Franklin" or "Oh star," They al belong to Paramore.**

**Chapter 10: Being together**

(third person)

"All my packing is done!" Kouga yelled, slamming the back door of his car. He glanced beside him, where a sulking Kagome stood by. He sighed. "Kagome, stop acting like a big baby." He complained. Kagome just glared at him.

"You know I don't like traveling in planes! I have height issues," She crossed her arms.

"Well, then you shouldn't have decided to stay in hospital for two days," Sango appeared, carrying a box to her own hot pink car. "It pushed us behind schedule, so we wouldn't be able to make it on the bus."

"I still think I shouldn't have to fly in a plane,"

Sango sighed. "Kagome, just bear with it. You might even be able to snuggle with Inuyasha if you're that scared," She snickered at her friend. Suddenly, as if on cue, Inuyasha appeared, carrying at least five boxes with one arm. His hair was down, moving with the slight breeze. He placed the boxes near a red car that Sesshoumaru had graciously (or more like grudgingly) given to him as a "brotherly" expression.

"What about Kagome?" He asked, walking over and snaking an arm around Kagome's waist. Sango smirked.

"Kagome's afraid of heights and doesn't want to go on a plane,"

"I do not!" Kagome lied.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, Kagome. I heard you say that. Remember the super hearing?" He pointed to his ears.

Kagome just stood silent. Ever since the second she left the hospital, she's been tense and cranky. Another reason she didn't want to get on the plane to Las Vegas was because she was super paranoid about the plane crashing. Forget terrorist issues, falling was enough to scare her!

Inuyasha could smell the anxiety rolling off in waves from Kagome. He placed a small kiss on her head.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be right there with you."

Kagome smiled a little hearing that comment. She was sure that she could make it if Inuyasha was there. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Let's get going,"

* * *

Once arriving on the airport, Kagome felt a little bit of the previous anxiety come back. She gulped as they boarded the plane, taking their seats in their private plane. Inuyasha draped an arm over her shoulder. Kagome instinctively let her head fall on his shoulder.

She smiled. "You know, this isn't _so _bad."

Inuyasha chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's only because I'm here, or you'd be clawing at the door to get out." Kagome giggled, and sighed. She loved being with Inuyasha. Everything felt complete, whole, when he was by her side. Kagome had stopped having those dreams about her past, but she wasn't complaining. She wondered idly whether Inuyasha still, or had ever, gotten them.

Then another topic surged from her head.

Onigumo.

Or Naraku, whatever. She didn't know whether to call the police, tell Sesshoumaru or just let the whole thing blow over. Kikyo was happier than she had ever seen her and she didn't want to destroy it.

Kikyo hadn't come with them. Instead, she said that Onigumo was taking her on a vacation, somewhere in the Bahamas. Kagome had only shrugged and smiled, giving her sister a hug goodbye.

Soon after the plane took off, Kagome began to nod asleep. Inuyasha noticed, and adjusted so that her head was in a position that wouldn't hurt her neck. He smiled softly at the woman he so loved, so greatly admired. She wasn't afraid of him, she never looked at him with those eyes he had been so accustomed to when he was younger. Pain, anger, indifference.

She held none of those kind of feelings toward him, only what had to be love. He softly kiss her hand. He loved her so much he could cry about it. He thought about all the things he had to do to appear normal, like putting his hair in a ponytail, like the one he had now. Or how he always had to bite his nails so that they looked like normal human nails. He didn't know what kind of prejudice would be thrown at her because she loved him. He closed his eyes, sighing. He didn't want to think about that now. He just wanted to think about being with her, until the very last possible moment.

"I love you Kagome," He whispered softly into Kagome's ear. Her only response was a slight gesture, gripping the hand that Inuyasha held hers with.

* * *

"Kouga, did you get the reservation to the hotel like we asked you?" Ayame stated.

Right at that moment, Kouga and the rest of the gang stood in front of a hotel desk, asking for their rooms, but the clerk had told them they didn't have any reservations under any of their names. Kouga pulled at his collar, nervous by the death glare his girlfriend was giving him.

"Umm. . . I guess not?"

Kagome sighed. Never trust a brother with important things. She grabbed his arm.

"Kouga, where are we supposed to sleep tonight? We can't just stay in the cars," She crossed her arms waiting for an answer. Kouga just scratched his head.

"Can't you use your celebrity status?"

"No! I'm not going to make these people give me a room! You were supposed to get them!" Kagome fumed. Inuyasha placed an arm around her, pulling her a little bit back.

"Kagome, don't kill the guy." He complained. Kagome shot him a look, which he tactfully ignored. Suddenly, Kouga's face lit up.

"Wait! I think I know where I can find some rooms," He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. Sango, Ayame and Kagome all exchanged a nervous glance.

A few minutes later, Kouga snapped his phone shut. " Follow me you guys," He walked out of the hotel, the other trailing behind him.

They drove to smaller hotel near the outskirts of town. Kouga parked and when everybody was assembled he began to explain.

"I have some buddies from high school who own a this hotel. I called one of them and they said they would love to have us," He smiled, hoping that it would be enough. Kagome smiled, all her previous anger gone.

"Thank you, Kouga."

They reached the clerk desk, where a man was sitting, reading a novel held in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door opened and smiled, grasping hands with Kouga.

"Hey Kouga! Haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?" The man asked, looking at his companions.

"We need a room, Hakkaku. I called Ginta and he said that you guys had some extra,"

Hakkaku nodded and began searching for some keys.

"You guys, just to tell you, we don't have any rooms with separate beds." He said grabbing the keys. He tossed them to Kouga who caught it with one hand.

"That's alright. We only need them for two nights before going back to my house." Hakkaku smiled and then glanced at Kagome.

"Hey sis. How are you doing?"

Kagome smiled. "Great, Hakkaku. And thank you for the rooms," She grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Hakkaku chuckled. "No prob. What are friends for?"

Kagome smiled in response and followed Kouga, who began climbing the stairs. He gave Sango and Miroku the key to their room and then followed up with Inuyasha and Kagome.

He opened the door, letting Inuyasha and Kagome get their stuff in and take a view of the room. It was a decent size, with a king sized four poster bed. The furniture was all made of wood and were a nice accent to it. Kouga gave the keys to his sister.

"Here you go, Kagome." Then he smirked. "Have fun," With that, Kouga and Ayame disappeared. Kagome blushed at Kouga's comment. Suddenly, she saw the bed and realized something.

There was only one.

She looked at Inuyasha who seemed to have no problem and had already started to unpack. He glanced up and frowned at Kagome's face.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome seemed to be tongue tied. She didn't know how to put the situation in words and most of all she didn't to upset Inuyasha. Finally, she was able to say one phrase.

"There's only one bed,"

She watched as Inuyasha took this in. Suddenly, realization came to his features.

"Oh," was all he said.

There was an awkwardness in the air as they just stared at each other. Then, Inuyasha began to laugh, which Kagome only feel worse.

"Inuyasha! Stop laughing!" She pouted, stomping her foot. Inuyasha only moved toward her and drew her in an embrace.

"Oh, my little innocent Kagome." He buried his nose in her hair and she relaxed. "Did you think I'd make you do _that_?" He asked, an air of humor in his voice. Kagome blushed.

"Well. . . I . . ." She began, " I just thought it and well. . ." She let her sentence drop. Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll take the floor, alright?" He pulled away and noticed that Kagome was much more relaxed. He hadn't even thought of that when he had saw the bed. He had naturally assumed that she knew he would take the floor, leaving her on the bed. He was a decent man and he would never make Kagome do anything she was uncomfortable with.

That included making himself wait.

Kagome smiled, dazzling the room. "Thanks, Inuyasha." They broke apart and began to un pack everything. Tomorrow was the concert and she needed to have everything set. She had the list of the songs they were going to sing and she had her clothes.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome shared a dinner, courtesy of the hotel's room service. By the time they were finished, Kagome was ready to sleep. She watched as Inuyasha got some sheets and laid them on the floor, throwing a pillow on top of it. Then he stood up and started toward the bathroom.

"I'm just going to wash my teeth, okay Kagome?" Kagome nodded, watching him. He was just in a light shirt and boxers and Kagome had a good view of his backside. She blushed and mentally scolded herself. She still had to changed into her sleeping clothes, which consisted of a tank top and her shorts.

She took advantage of Inuyasha in the restroom and changed as quickly as possible. She had just barely put on her shirt when Inuyasha came out.

"You okay?" He asked, when he she squeaked.

"I'm fine," She responded.

They were finally able to lie down and turn off the lights. Kagome snuggled, and soon was asleep.

Inuyasha, though was still awake. He kept thinking about what Kagome had said, or at least implied. He couldn't seem to get it through his head, how she would even think about it. He didn't know whether or not their relationship could go that far. An onslaught of thoughts came running through his head. Kagome and him, getting married, having children.

Living a life he always wanted to have as a possibility for them.

But then he sighed. He would love to have all of that, especially with Kagome, but at what cost would it be? Her career, her life, her world? In the back of his mind, he always had this fear of accidentally turning demon and hurting her. He'd hurl himself off a cliff if he ever did anything to hurt her. Turning in his makeshift bed, he dismissed all his thoughts, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

_**I wake up in a strange place. I've never seen this place, so I stand up. It's a desolate place, nothing living for miles, not even a remote plant. I peer closer and realize that it's not just empty. I gasp.**_

_**There are bones and carcasses ahead. I run toward them. My feet lead and not my mind. The bodies are unrecognizable, until a get ahead a few more feet.**_

_**The bodies of my family and friends lay in a huge heap. I can see all their faces and I see one I had dreaded to see here.**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

_**But he's cast off by himself. I run toward him, and fall beside him. I take his hand as the tears come. **_

_**Then I see a person, someone coming toward me.**_

"_**You cannot save him. This is your fate as well as yours,"**_

_**A voice comes from the form in the shadows. It comes into the light and smirks as I try to back away.**_

"_**Naraku," I whisper, fear in my voice. He smiles and with a speed I don't see, grabs my throat.**_

"_**You will not survive this time." He squeezed my throat tighter, "I will finish what I began,"**_

_**Then I faint and I don't see anything.**_

_

* * *

_

(Third person)

Kagome woke up screaming, making Inuyasha jump up. He saw the tears in her eyes and the way her body shook. He knew something was wrong and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome?"

She only responded with gripping him tighter. She was still crying, but then she stopped. She didn't loosen her grip on him though. Inuyasha stroked her hair gently, hoping to calm her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. The dream, though short, had scared the wits out of her. Especially seeing everyone she loved dead. And especially Inuyasha.

The only reason she hadn't freaked out even more was because he was here. She didn't want him to leave her, didn't want his presence to disappear. She gripped him tighter.

"Stay with me, Inuyasha." Her choked voice came through.

Inuyasha stilled. She could feel him tense.

"Please,"

Inuyasha sighed but silently complied, situating himself in the bed with her. They laid down together still together. Kagome looked up at him.

"I love you," She didn't know why, but she just had to say it. Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you too, Kagome."

Then he kissed her full on the mouth, but after a few seconds he pulled away. He didn't want her to get uncomfortable again. She sighed happily, snuggling with Inuyasha. He pulled the covers over them and then buried his nose into Kagome's hair, relishing the scent.

They both fell asleep, having pleasant dreams.

* * *

The next day, Kagome woke up to something warm on her waist. At first, she thought that she had only dreamed last night, but then she realized that Inuyasha was in fact in bed with her. His arm was draped over her waist. They were very close, but she didn't mind. Instead, she lay there until she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch.

Very slowly, she reached up and rubbed them. Inuyasha opened one eye, and she giggled but didn't let go.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, reaching for her hands. "You just can't seem to keep your hands off of me, now can you?" He kissed her again, making Kagome lightheaded.

"You know, it's about time we got up don't you think?" Kagome said, after laying there with Inuyasha for a while. He moaned.

"Just five more minutes," He asked, tightening his grip on her waist. He liked having his arms there. It was like he was claiming her.

Kagome pushed herself up. "Get up, lazybones. I have a concert today and I have to get ready by five!" She jumped up, releasing herself from Inuyasha's grip.

"Damn," He whispered.

Kagome giggled. She smiled to herself, knowing the day would turn out fine.

* * *

"Five minutes until show time!" Kouga shouted. Kagome tried to breathe evenly. The whole day had seemed rushed. She barely had time to think. Suddenly she spotted Inuyasha. He came up and gave her a hug.

"Go get 'em, Kagome." He whispered into her ear. She smiled and pulled him aside so they could kiss before she had to go on stage.

"One minute!" Kouga's voice boomed. Kagome tore herself from Inuyasha.

"I gotta go," She said, slipping past him. He didn't mind.

"I'll be in the stands," He responded.

That thought comforted her. She hope he would hear the songs she picked. She ran toward the others. Rin had made it in with a second flight that had arrived early that morning, so the whole band was here. Kagome took her spot in front of the mic.

"You guys ready?" She asked, hearing the man announcing them. They nodded as the curtain came up.

The crowds cheered and all the shouts could be heard from where the girls were standing. Kagome smiled and took her microphone

"Are you guys ready? This song is called, "The only exception,". I know you guys have your own 'exception'." She looked out into the crowd, smiling. "So please enjoy yourselves!" She stepped back a bit, to beginning the song. She glanced at Sango to start.

Sango strummed her guitar, Rin with the bass.

_**When I was younger,**_

_**I saw my daddy cry,**_

_**And curse at the wind,**_

_**He broke his own heart,**_

_**And I watched,**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it,**_

_**And my momma swore that,**_

_**She would never let herself forget,**_

Of course Kagome had never seen this, but when she wrote the song, she thought it could have been a reason her mother was alone and had to give her up. She didn't blame her because she had the best in life and she knew that's what her mother wanted.

_**And that was the day that I promised,**_

_**I'd never sing of loveIf it does not exist,**_

Kagome had never really had a boyfriend. The closest was Hojo, who had persisted for four years before finally giving up and leaving Kagome alone. Back then, she didn't know much about her biological mother. She had always assumed that her father had left her mother pregnant, even if he knew about it. Kagome had sworn off guys, so she didn't have to go through the same thing.

_**But darling,**_

_**You are, the only exception.**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

And then Inuyasha popped up. She never would have thought that she could fall in love, but here she was, singing about the man that has captured her heart. He was her exception to her life long rule. The only exception.

_**Maybe I know, **__**somewhere**_

_**Deep in my sou**__**l,**_

_****__**That love never lasts,**_

_**And we've got to find other ways,**_

_**To make it alone,**_

_**Keep a straight face,**_

_**And I've always lived like this,**_

_**Keeping a comfortable, distance.**_

_**And up until now I had sworn to myself **_

_**That I'm c**__**ontent,**_

_****__**With loneliness. . .**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk!**_

That was how she had lived. Always hung out with girls and not the guys. She kept her distance, never risking herself for any guy. She always thought love was a joke. But not anymore.

_**Well you, are, the only exception, **_

_**You are, the only exception,**_

_**You are, the only exception,**_

_**You are, the only exception . . .**_

She had taken a huge step with Inuyasha. He was the first to ever really make her rethink. She thought it was probably because they weren't just connected here but that they were connected by a love that was before them, connected through a time no one else knew about. She breathed in for the next verse.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality,**_

_**But I can't,**_

_**Let go of what's in front of me here,**_

_**I know you're leaving**_

_**In the morning, when you wake up,**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

_**Ohh. . .**_

Kagome had been victim of being lonely. When she had cried at the hospital thinking Inuyasha had gone, it did really hurt that much. She had never known such pain, and she'd never want to feel it again. That's why she hadn't wanted him to go back to sleep on the floor the night before. The dream has scared her too much. She prepared herself for the next lines, since the song was going to end soon.

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**You are, the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh, And I'm on my way to believing. . .**_

Kagome ended softly, with a strum of Sango's guitar. The crowd couldn't have loved it more. Without saying anything they started on their second song. Kaogme liked this one, because she had written it with Inuyasha in mind. She hoped he could hear it and understand.

Sango started her guitar again, leading into the song. Rin picked up.

_**Oh star fall down on me,**_

_**Let me make a wish upon you,**_

Ayame started her drums. Kagome walked up the stage a bit, emphasizing the words with her facial expressions and her hand movements. This song was her favorite. Inuyasha was like her shooting star.

_**Hold on, let me think. . .**_

_**Think of what I'm wishing for,**_

_**Wait, d**__****__**on't go away**_

_**Just not yet.**_

_**Cause I thought,**_

_**I had it.**_

_**But I forget. . .**_

_**And I won't let you fall away,**_

_**From me.**_

_**You will never fade!**_

_**And I won't let you fall away**_

_**From me**_

_**You will never fade away from me. . .**_

She didn't want Inuyasha to leave. She knew it came through his mind because he didn't want her to suffer with him, being hanyou and all. But she wouldn't let him do that. She watched the as the crowd began to sing with her.

_**Now I let my dreams consume me,**_

_**And tell me what to think,**_

_**But hold on, **_

_**Hold on,**_

_**What am I dreaming?**_

Her dreams made her see Inuyasha differently. But she also wanted to see him the way she had the first time. Just a regular guy with a troubled past. She would halp him past that. She was sure of it

_**Wait, don't go away,**_

_**Just not yet. . .**_

_**Cause I thought,**_

_**That I had it . . .**_

_**But I forget . . .**_

_**And I won't let you fall away,**_

_**From me.**_

_**You will never fade away,**_

_**I won't let you fall away,**_

_**You will never fade away,**_

She walked out to the very edge of the stage and the crowd began to reach for her. She bent down and gave a touch to their hands.

_**And I won't let you fall away,**_

_**You will never fade away,**_

_**And I won't let you fall away,**_

_**from me,**_

_**You will never fade . . .**_

_**Oh star fall down on me.**_

Kagome let her voice fade on the last note, completing the song. She glanced into the rows, and spotted silver hair. Inuyasha caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. These songs were for him, and by the smirk on his face, he knew it too. The next song was called simply called "Franklin,"

_**And when we get home, **_

_**I know we won't be home at all**_

_**This place we live, **_

_**It is not where we belong**_

_**And I miss who we were **_

_**In the town that we could call our own**_

_**Going back to get away**_

_**After everything has changed**_

Kagome's dreams had let her see what they used to be. But everything had changed. The rest of the girls joined in, singing some of the lyrics softly with Kagome into the mics placed in front of them.

_**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**_

_**(Everything has changed**__**) **_

_****__**Do you remember that?**_

_****__**(Everything has changed)**_

_**Do you remember that?**_

_**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**_

_**(Everything has changed)**_

_**Do you remember that? **__**Do you remember that?**_

_**So we stand here now and no one knows us at all,**_

_**I won't get used to this,**_

_**I won't get used to being gone,**_

_**And going back won't feel the same,**_

_**If we aren't staying,**_

_**Going back to get away after everything has changed!**_

She was the only one who knew her past. Not even Inuyasha knew what she had seen. She had been gone and now she was back, but it was sometimes lonely being the only one who knew.

_**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**_

_**(Everything has changed)**_

_**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**_

_**(Everything has changed)**_

_**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**_

_**(Everything has changed)**_

_**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**_

Kagome backed up, walking backwards toward the band again. She let her voice drop a little. Rin stopped her guitar and let Sango by herself on this part as they had planned. Ayame kept a steady beat as Kagome sang the next part.

_**Taking up our time,**_

_**Taking up our time,**_

_**Taking up our time,**_

Kagome raised her voice again, and everyone went back to the original music.

_**It's taking up our time again**_

_**Go back, we can't go back at all**_

_**It's taking up our time again**_

_**Go back, we can't go back at all**_

_**It's taking up our time again**_

_**Go back, we can't go back at all**_

_**It's taking up our time, **_

_**Taking up our time . . .**_

_**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**_

_**Do you remember that? Do you remember that? **_

All the girls ended the song together in harmony. Kagome laughed as the crowd cheered and hooted. She grabbed the mic again.

"Thanks for being here and supporting us! Have a great night!"

The curtains closed with a _swoosh _sound. She turned around and everyone came in a group hug.

"Another concert done!" Rin shouted.

"And we did awesome," Ayame added. Kagome nodded.

"Well girls, I don't about you guys, but I am super, mega thirsty and I'm going to get a drink," Sango ran to the refreshment table and snatched a bottle of water.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A boy around Kagome's age rushed in. He searched the room and bolted when Kagome, who was surprised.

"Kagome! Please, I need to talk to you!" He called to her.

Kagome caught the urgency in his voice, but the guard got to him first. He struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let him go," Kagome whispered. The boy looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm your brother and Kikyo's been hurt,"

Kagome did a double take. "What?"

He looked straight into her gaze. "I'm your brother." He said it with such conviction Kagome stood back. As she examined him, she found a lot of similarities. His facial features reflected her own. His hair was the same raven colored hair, but what struck her the most were his blue-gray eyes. It was the same color that was unique to Kagome herself and Kikyo. She had never seen anyone else with them that were not family.

So she believed him. She might have to be crazy, but she did. She walked up to him.

"What happened?"

He gulped. "Kikyo's in a coma,"

* * *

**A/N: Oh cliff! Wait for the next chapter! I'm happy I was able to get this chapter out after so long. And here we start the very plot I had in mind for three months! Why is Kikyo n a coma? How did this boy come find kagome? And how is he her brother? Find out in the next chapter and review!!!!**


	11. A family

**A/N: The anticipated chapter is here! There are answers here, but not all of them! And I saw the final episode for Inuyasha the final act!!!! I was laughing and crying at the same time! The ending of a manga or anime always hits me hard, but I use my stories to move on!**

**Disclaimer: For lack of better words, I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 11 : A family**

(Kagome POV)

"Kikyo's in a what?!" I exclaimed, walking toward the boy. I heard the frantic calls of my friends but I ignored them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha come out from behind the curtain and walk over to Kouga. They started to whisper but I kept my gaze fixed upon the boy in front of me.

"There was an accident. I saw her, she was talking on the phone with somebody, I don't know! She walked out onto the street and suddenly this car whizzes down and hits her and doesn't even stop. We took her to the hospital but they transferred her here on request."

I froze. Kikyo had gotten hit by a car. My sister in a coma? I couldn't believe it.

It's one of those things you think won't ever happen, but they end up happening anyway. I struggled to keep my composure.

"What do you mean by we?" I asked, remembering the detail. The boy frowned a little.

"I can't tell you now. It's too complicated, but you have to come with me." He turned around and started walking. He glanced back at me.

"Aren't you coming?"

For a moment, I was rooted to the ground, not finding the strength to move. Then, suddenly my legs pulled forward, somehow pulling me after the boy.

Okay, maybe I'm crazy. A lunatic, whatever you want to call me. I'm following a boy whose name I don't even know and, might I add, told me he was my brother. Do you see any sane idea of following him? No, but somehow I did. I heard steps behind me and then someone caught up with me.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha hissed into my ear. I kept looking ahead.

"I don't know, but I have this feeling that I have to follow him." I glanced at him, pleading. "Please, just trust me."

He looked at me long and hard, but then glanced away. I smiled a little. At least he understood for now.

We came out to the parking lot and the boy ran to one of the cars in the first row. He glanced at me then and Inuyasha.

"I don't know who you are, but I can only take two people with me." Both Inuyasha and I glanced at our friends behind us. "It's visitor rules." I nodded.

"Alright. I'm taking Inuyasha with me." I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He returned it.

The boy nodded, and opened the door to get in. Inuyasha and I walked to the other side to get in. Suddenly Kouga stepped up.

"Inuyasha, I trust you'll keep my sister safe, right?" He asked, looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes. He gave a small nod.

"No need to tell me,"

With that, I slid into the passenger's seat, while Inuyasha took the back. The boy revved the engine and pulled out the parking lot rather sharply. I grabbed my seat to hold myself.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?!" I shrieked, after another sharp turn that was so illegal, if there were cops around, we'd have at least five tickets.

"I do, but now isn't a great time for caution."

I settled back into my seat, hoping the scared feeling would go away.

What was happening? This was all too fast. I just couldn't get a grip on it. It felt as if I were in a dream, a nightmare that had too many twists and turns. I tried to focus on the most important things. I was sitting beside a person whose name I didn't know of. That was first on my list of questions.

"What's your name?" I asked, voicing my question. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I glanced back towards the back seat and saw Inuyasha slightly glaring at the boy driving. His ears were moving constantly. I turned around when the boy spoke.

"My name's Souta. Souta Higurashi," He smiled, glancing at me. I blinked when I heard his last name. My last name was my biological father's name. When he first told me he was my brother, I thought he would only be half my brother, but his last name contradicted my theory. We had the same father. Another question came out of my mouth before I could even think it through.

"Is my father with you? Is that the "we" part of the story?" I whispered, realizing the piece of information I missed. Could our father, Kikyo's and mines, really be alive? I sat in the seat, dazed.

Souta glanced at the rear view mirror as he entered the parking lot of the local hospital.

"Yes," He put it simply, not beating around the bush at all. I got out the car and I fell into step with Souta as we went into the hospital. He asked for the room and soon we were right outside.

Inuyasha gripped my shoulder as we stood in front of the room. "Are you sure you can do this?" He whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip. I wouldn't know what lay on the other side of the door until I opened it. I grabbed the knob and twisted it slowly, pushing it open.

I was not prepared for the sight.

I gasped in horror as my gaze fell upon my sister. My hands immediately went to my mouth in astonishment.

She looked absolutely torn.

Tubes were coming every which way from her mouth and her nose, I saw a an IV near her bed, and she was bandaged up like a mummy.

I walked up to her silently. Lifting my hand, I pushed the hair out of her face. She was still very bruised and I could hear her shallow breathing. Tears came to eyes, seeing my sister like this.

Amidst the chaos, I hadn't noticed the man that was sitting at the far end of the room, not until he spoke.

"Kagome," He whispered, a sort of grievance in his voice., "I can't believe you're actually here."

I whirled around to face the man I thought I would never meet. I immediately recognized him, not needing a word from Souta or himself. My fell upon his face and I knew it was true.

Blue-gray eyes stared back at me.

So this is where I got them. From my father. My dad. I wiped away the tears that suddenly came to my eyes.

"Daddy," I whispered, my voice wavering. I felt him hug me and I let the tears fall. I didn't sob, I just cried. I cried for the many years I had to live without my dad, the many years I could have spent with him.

But then I remembered my adoptive parents. They were the closest thing I had these long years. I would never regret calling them my parents.

He pulled away first. "You've grown so much. You look just like your mother," He whispered, smoothing my hair.

"How's Kikyo?" I asked.

He sighed. "Bad. Very bad." He glanced at her and I could tell from his eyes that it was killing him.

I let go of my dad and stood beside Kikyo again, holding her wrapped hand. She was in a coma. It was likely that the doctors wouldn't know when she would wake up. I prayed that it would be soon.

"I have a lot of questions, you know." I stated, looking up form where my sister lay. I heard my father sigh.

"I know."

I glanced toward Inuyasha. He hadn't said a word since we came in. He gaze flitted between my father and I. He looked down and his ears drooped. I stepped over to him taking his hand in mine and pulling him toward my father.

"Dad, this is Inuyasha."

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

Kagome held my hand as she walked toward her father and introduced me. I don't know why but I was sweating bullets, I swear. Why did I have to go through this again? I gulped as her father examined me through narrowed eyes. What could he be thinking?

"I would like to ask you some questions," He said, rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way. I inwardly groaned. He stepped closer and I noticed he was actually a lot shorter than me, but still taller than Kagome.

"What would you do if my daughter was in trouble?" He asked. I didn't even have to think on that one.

"Save her."

"Would you protect her at all costs?"

"Even with my life, sir."

He studied me hard, rubbing his chin. "I'm sorry I'm asking this, but with one daughter already hurt, I have to make sure Kagome was in good hands," He slapped a hand on my back.

"She's in very good hands." I reassured him. He looked at me but then turned away. Kagome glanced at me then at Kikyo.

"Mr. Higurashi? What exactly happened? How did you find Kikyo?" I asked. He faced the open window that had a view of the city. I heard him sigh, and suddenly I felt like a kid, knowing nothing of life's burdens, like this man had.

"It's been a long time since I saw both of you." He directed the comment toward Kagome. "Kikyo was about 3 and you were a newborn." He paused. "Your mother left me, saying that I couldn't provide for the family and an unfit father, so she left to find work. My guess is that she didn't find any, and that's why both of you ended up in a orphanage. When she came back, after all those years, she told me what had happened. It was a closed adoption so we couldn't track you down. The first time I saw you on TV, I was shocked. I had your mother come and when she saw you, she cried her eyes out." He turned around and sat down on the spare chair next to him. It looked like he had aged somehow.

"By that time, your brother was already old enough to know he had older sisters. He was born a few years after you." He smiled, and so did Souta. I was wide eyed at the information, but I couldn't see Kagome's face, so I had no idea what her facial expression looked like.

"Your mother was happy that she had made the right choice, but she still felt uncomfortable about Kikyo. We didn't have any information on her. Not until a couple of days ago, when Souta and I went to the Bahamas. As soon as I saw her, I knew it was her."

His gaze fell upon Kikyo, who looked as worse as ever. My sensitive ears could hear the wheezing in her breath.

"Was it the same day she was in the accident?" Kagome asked quietly, leaning over to lay a hand on her dad's arm. He nodded gravely.

"Even after all those years, I still couldn't do anything to protect my child. As a father, I was a failure. I was the whole reason you didn't grow up with your own family. None of this would have ever had happened." He let his head fall into his hands. I noticed that he had considerably paled.

"It's alright, dad." Kagome whispered, smiling. "If I hadn't been adopted, maybe a lot of things wouldn't have happened. I would have never met the wonderful people in my life." She gave me a side glance. I smiled, knowing what she was talking about. "And I wouldn't have the opportunity to have touched people with my music,"

He looked up, his eyes red. "I'm just glad you're safe and sound."

As I gazed at the both of them, I realized just how hard it must have been living with yourself, knowing your children were out there, somewhere. The feeling of absence filled me.

I wondered whether my mother had ever thought of me that way.

* * *

(Kagome POV)

I sat still after he said those words. There were so many things that we didn't know, so many things I wanted to tell him. But I felt that I couldn't, not just yet. I asked a question I had in the back of my mind.

"What happened to mom?"

He was silent, his lips pursed. I guess I already knew the answer.

"She died a few years back. We buried her in Japan, as her last request." He said. Then he leaned down, grabbing a bag that I hadn't noticed before. It was old and worn, but was designed beautifully, little figures on the straps and the bag itself. He handed it to me and accepted it.

"Your mother told me that this would be for you and Kikyo. They have heirlooms that are rightfully yours." Then his expression turned to confusion. "The only thing missing is the necklace she had."

I smiled and pulled out my necklace from under my shirt. "Is this it?"

He was astonished, gasping. "How did you get this?" He said, touching the jewel and glancing at me.

"It was left with me, the day I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage."

He nodded. I leaned back, standing up straighter. I noticed Inuyasha had a far away look in his eyes, so I strode over, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

He jumped, suddenly seeing me there. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." I sighed and leaned on him, letting him hold me close.

I wondered idly what was in the bag. I didn't want to open it until Kikyo was okay, so we could open it together. I was worried about her, no doubt about it, but how could this had happened? Wasn't there anyone with her?

Onigumo was.

I gasped as I realized this key piece. Where _was_ he? He was the one who had been with her, so why wasn't he here, crying his eyes out as a good boyfriend would do?

"Kagome,?" Inuyasha asked, a worried expression on his face. I forced a smile. I didn't want to involve him in this twisted plot that had somehow kept unraveling. I would talk to Sesshoumaru and I would definitely decide something with him.

I sighed. When would all the confusion end? When would I be in peace?

And why did I have a bad feeling that it wasn't going to be soon?

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter out of the way! I wonder whether this chapter was up to your guys standards? Was it good? I really hope so, because it took me a while to write. I also added Inuyasha's point of view, a last minute decision I made. I hope it flows well! So now Kagome has found her father and her brother! And what will happened to Kikyo? Will she ever wake up form her coma? And what will Kagome's decision about "Onigumo" (aka Naraku) be? You have to read the rest of the story to find out! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Daichilover**


	12. Decisions

**A/N: I know. It's been way too long since I have updated. I was supposed to update last week, but somehow I lost the page I wrote the chapter idea on and then I found it on Monday. Now on with the delayed chapter before anyone kills me!**

**Disclaimer: Why oh why must I say this EVERY CHAPTER??? I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 12: Decisions**

**(Third person!)**

Naraku sat in an dark room, waiting for someone. He folded his hands over the small table in front of him. His eyes fell upon the door. He was very impatient and if his "guest" didn't come soon he would regret it.

Suddenly, the door opened with a creak. A man who looked young enough to be in his twenties entered the room. He had dark hair and kept it in a braid that fell down his back. He took the chair in front of him.

"You're late," Naraku sat up, glaring at the young man. He did not like to be kept waiting. The young man smirked in response. "Same as ever, Naraku. Now what business do you have with me?" He asked, crossing his arms. He kept a steady gaze to show that he wasn't scared or intimidated by him.

Naraku smiled coldly. "And you, Bankoutsu, haven't changed either. Still a nuisance, I see." Naraku paused only for a minute. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"And why should I give you that favor?"

Naraku frowned. "If it weren't for me, you'd be dead. Just like your brothers."

Bankoutsu slammed his fist on the table in a sudden burst of anger. "Don't you dare talk about them that way!"

Naraku stood up to level with him. "It was not I who took them away. It was the blasted war. Now sit down and hear my offer."

Bankoutsu was still steaming, but he sat down, though reluctantly. "Go on."

Naraku sat down as well. "As you know, the war we fought 1000 years ago was futile. We lost and in heavy numbers. Do you want to why that is?"

Bankoutsu remained silent.

Naraku continued. "There was one major factor. One factor we lacked but the other side did not."

Bankoutsu frowned. "And what would that be?"

"The Jewel of Four souls."

Bankoutsu didn't respond. Instead he leaned back on his chair.

Naraku watched him warily, knowing he had him, hook line and sinker. He decided to continue.

"The Jewel of fours souls, or commonly known as the Shikon jewel, was a powerful jewel that was fought for. The reason we lost was because someone wished on it. And unselfish wish is what the jewel needs to disappear. Any other would only bide it time."

"Bide it time for what?" Bankoutsu asked, confused.

"To take over the world."

Bankoutsu burst out in laughter. "Isn't that a little cliché?"

Naraku glared at him. "Not if it's me who wants it. Demons were supposed to rule this world, not live discrimination. And the favor I ask of you will put an end to it" He paused, regarding Bankoutsu's face. "I need you to bring out the demon in a certain Hanyou here."

"And why would I do that?

Naraku smiled cruelly. "Don't you want revenge on the very man who killed your brothers?" Naraku asked, letting the information sink in.

Bankoutsu almost lost his composure. "That bastard is here? The same general who killed my brothers?"

Naraku nodded. "And the one who made the wish." He paused for a second. "I need to get to his little girlfriend and my plan has already started. I just need something to make sure he'll stay away.

"And how would brining out his demon help?"

Naraku slowly stood up, striding to touch the black granite wall. "If he hurts Kagome, he'll leave her, thinking he's a monster. She'll be so distraught she won't know what's coming."

Bankoutsu was still caught up in his thoughts. "You mean, Princess Kagome? That one priestess' reincarnated?"

Naraku nodded. "The very same. She also has the jewel."

"But how so I bring Inuyasha's demon out?" Bankoutsu rose to his feet, leaning against the table slightly.

Naraku grinned. "Make him angry. He'll lash out at anything near him."

Bankoutsu thought it over, or appeared to, at least to Naraku.

"Alright. I'll do it then."

Naraku stepped to the door and opened it, the light flooding into the dark room. "Perfect."

* * *

**(Kagome POV)**

"Dad, I have to go now." I said, shaking my father from his sleep.

It was morning of the next day. and Inuyasha had to leave, or my family and the others would get worried. My father groggily woke up and tried not to yawn as he spoke.

"Ok, Hun. Just remember to keep in contact, alright?" He said, slipping a note between my hands. I nodded and gave him a swift kiss as well as to my brother and my unconscious sister.

Inuyasha waited for me at the door, after saying his goodbyes. His hand slipped around mine and we descended the stairs, until I remembered something.

"Inuyasha! I forgot we don't have a car," I looked at him panicked. He just smirked and kept walking. Once outside, he turned to me.

"Get on my back, Kagome."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hop on my back and we'll be there in no time." He gently took my hand and placed in on his shoulder. "C'mon, I don't bite."

I smiled at his comment and climbed onto his back. My weight didn't even faze him. He jumped and I screamed a little, unaccustomed to the height. Inuyasha, though, seemed to be having fun as we began to jump the buildings. I tightened my arms around his neck a little more, since I was afraid of falling.

"Why so scared, Kagome? You know I wouldn't drop you." He laughed, his comment meant more to tease than anything else. I really wanted to smack him on his head, but letting go was just not an option for me.

"Shut up and keep leaping." I said, clenching my teeth.

After what seemed an eternity to me, though I was sure it was only half an hour, we were outside the hotel we had checked into. Inuyasha slid me off his back and immediately grabbed my waist as we walked to the front.

"Cozy today, aren't you?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes. "And what about you? I thought you were going to break my neck," He laughed.

"You know, I'm not that strong." I elbowed him. He pretended to be hurt but it was obvious he wasn't. I just shook my head and opened the door to see Hakkaku ringing up some customers. He smiled as we walked in.

"Hey, you guys! Where've you been? Everyone else got here yesterday. Kouga and Ayame left, said they had some family business but Miroku and Sango are still here." He leaned on the counter.

I smiled. "That's great. I guess we're going back to our room anyway. Do you have a spare key? I'm afraid I lost mine." I asked.

Hakkaku nodded. "Of course." He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a set of keys. "Follow me." He nodded toward the stairs.

Inuyasha followed behind me as we walked up the stairs. He still held my hand and I felt him squeeze it.

"Here you go."

He dropped the key in my hand in front of the door. "Just make sure to leave it with me when you go back, ok?"

I nodded, then turned to opened the door. The room was still the same, the sheets messy from the first night we spent here.

I turned to Inuyasha, when suddenly, he started to kiss me. I responded with gusto, having missed his kisses. Gently, his hand pulled my waist toward him and his other hand found it's way through my hair.

I lifted my arms to wrap around his neck and I sighed against his lips. Then, as suddenly as the moment had come up, he pulled away, much to my displeasure.

"Hey," I murmured when he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much Kagome." He buried his face in my hair and for a moment I was at loss for words. I hugged him closer to me.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

**(Inuyasha POV)**

Nothing could compare to what I feel right now, at this very moment. I'm so euphoric I could jump to the moon. I could feel Kagome try to squirm out of my grasp, so I growled a little to get my point across.

"Inuyasha!" She squealed. I sighed and held her back a little.

"You're not leaving yet."

Kagome giggled. Such a pleasant sound, if you ask me. "C'mon, be serious! I just found out I have a biological family and all you want to do is to make out?"

"We can do more than that,"

I smirked when she turned red. She took her hand and smacked me on my arm. I hardly felt it.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kidding, kidding." I grinned. "I'm just really glad right now."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Is it because you're horny?" She asked sarcastically, turning away from me.

I laughed. "Weren't you the one who just said that we needed to be serious?" I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and I felt her jump. I put my lips to her ear. "Or is that what you want?" I whispered.

I thought it would help, but instead she gave me a more menacing hit on the head.

Ok, that one I _did_ feel.

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha, this is not the time. Why don't we discuss this later?" The look in her eyes was enough to make me agree to anything. I sighed as I stood up.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked, leaning on the wall. Kagome's face scrunched up in thought.

"Well, I need to talk to Sango about something. You think she's still in her room?" She bit her lip.

"Probably with Miroku though. You don't want to walk in on R-rated moment." He rolled his eyes. "They were probably waiting to jump each other's pants and we gave them something to celebrate."

Kagome laughed, instead of the rebuke I had been expecting. "Actually, that did happen once." I raised an eyebrow. She continued. "I had thought I had heard a scream. Turns out it was only Sango." She laughed again. "I walked in on them and after, I felt like a kid walking in on their sister or brother. Grossed out to the fullest."

I chuckled. "Forever branded in you mind, am I right?"

She pretended to shudder. "Forever branded in my mind." She turned to me. "Hey, I have to ask Hakkaku something so I'll be right back okay?" I nodded.

She gave me a quick kiss and left. I watched her walk down the stairs before closing the door. I decided to lay on the bed and wait until Kagome came back.

To tell you the truth, I was happy because Kagome's father approved of me. And I know he did, because a few minutes after listening to Kagome's conversation with him, I realized my hair was down. So the thought of him knowing, and still approving made me feel that there was still some hope for us.

In reality, though, it was almost impossible. I'm a horrible person to the public eye. Who would want their favorite singer dating me? I shook me head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts. I just wanted to be with Kagome. Nothing else. So for now, I would enjoy anything and everything I could get.

Feeling bored, I grabbed the control and started flipping through channels, and left in on the local news channel. News bulletins were what caught my eye. I sat up to listen when I heard them mention Kagome's voice?

"_Do you think Kagome Higurashi is seeing someone?" _The Journalist asked. The other woman who sat across her nodded eagerly.

"_Oh yes! Why else would she just leave a concert so abruptly? It must be someone non-famous too, because she's never gone public. But it might be that if she said anything it might cause a scandal!"_

"_A scandal?"_

"_Yes! She must be dating some shady character. Or else she would have said something about it."_

"_But couldn't she just want some privacy in her hectic life?"_

"_She knows that isn't possible. So this might just might be all a ruse for more attention."_

"_Well, there you have it folks. . . ."_

What the hell? Who did this lady think she was? A psychic? She didn't know what Kagome wanted, what she liked and what she didn't. How could she say that?

But then I remembered what she was talking about.

I sighed loudly. If people started to speculate, how long would it take them to realize that it's me who's dating Kagome? Not that long, if they guessed right.

I had to make a decision. Either leave, or stay with Kagome.

But which would hurt her more?

* * *

(Kagomes POV)

I ran down the stairs, glancing up to see if Inuyasha had closed the door yet. When I saw it was, I made my way to the front desk.

"Hey Hakkaku," I asked, leaning against the counter. "Can I borrow the phone for a while? I need to make a call."

Hakkaku smiled. "Course you can! It's right over there." He pointed to the black phone on the opposite wall.

"Thanks,"

I walked to the phone and dialed the number. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the person to pick up.

"_Hello?" _An unemotional voice answered.

"Sesshoumaru? I have to talk to you."

"_What is it you need?" _He asked, a sort of boredom in his voice.

I gulped a little as I tried to talk. "Kikyo _is _in a coma. A lot of things have happened, but I need you to do something for me."

"_What?" _

"I want you to look up everything there can be about Onigumo. Everything." I whispered into the phone.

"_And why do you want that information?" _He asked, skeptically.

"Because there's something up with him, I know it. He wasn't at the hospital where Kikyo was taken and wouldn't any boyfriend come to the girl's rescue? Logic is backing me up here."

"_It might take a while." _He responded.

"Try to do it as fast as you can, okay?" I asked, desperate. He just had to find something that could link him to Naraku. It had to be him, no doubt about it. Who else would try to use my sister? But what he was up to was the most vague part. I had no idea why he kept tailing me in the past and I sure as hec didn't know why he was still trying to get to me.

What was the purpose of his damn plan?

"_I'll try."_

"Thanks. Bye." I clamped the phone down on the receiver and started to walk up the stairs. "Thanks Hakkaku!" I yelled toward him. He smiled and waved back. I slowly started to ascend the stairs.

I had to make an important decision, if I wanted to get to Naraku. Would I leave him be or would I do something about it?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was this chapter? I hope it was good. I made it a bit longer than I thought but the real good stuff is in the next chapter. I am so sorry it's this late! I told you guys to message me if I got behind on updating! That offer still stands! Guilt-trip me to write, it works. I will try my very hardest to make it a weekly update.**

**So now both Kagome and Inuyasha have to make important decisions. But which will they choose? And what will Sesshoumaru find out about Onigumo? Tune in for the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!!! You know you want to click the button right under this! Take the opportunity to scold me for my lateness! Ha-ha.**

**-Daichilover**


	13. Nothing else but you

**A/N: It seems to me that I keep apologizing for the lateness of my chapters! So without further ado, let's get this chapter out of the way! And just to say, THERE IS NO LEMON! So now I gave you guys a spoiler. Darn.**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Inuyasha, everything in the world would be right.**

**Chapter 13: Nothing else but you**

(Inuyasha POV)

My ears perked up as I heard Kagome ascending the steps. I decided to put off making any big decision until later, when I could really think about it thoroughly. I sat up on the bed again and pushed myself off to open the door for Kagome.

She looked surprise as I held the door, but it was soon replaced by a smile. "Hey," She crossed her arms as I leaned on the doorframe. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Maybe, if you pay my fee."

She smiled playfully. "And what's your fee?" She uncrossed her arms and looked at me straight in the eye.

I pretended to think about it for a moment. "How about a kiss?"

She snorted, waving my offer away with her hand. "I gave you too many already. Isn't there anything else I can give you?"

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I became much more aware of her, what she was wearing and all that. She hadn't changed from what she had when we went to see her dad, but she still looked as beautiful as when I first saw her. Her hair was wavier then usual and i had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it, to kiss her and whisper in her ear. Of course, I was brought back down from cloud nine.

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha!" I blinked as Kagome waved her hand in my face. She looked a little mad so I just moved out of the way, trying very hard not to stare at her backside.

God, I'm turning into Miroku.

I closed the door harder than I was supposed to, and I cringed because of my sensitive ears. I glanced at Kagome as she sat down on the bed. Her face was scrunched, as if she was thinking to hard. I sat down beside her and draped my arm across her shoulders.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, studying my face before telling me. She sighed and glanced down.

"I don't think Kikyo's accident was just an accident. I think someone might be trying to kill her."

* * *

(Kagome POV)

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at my statement and nervously laughed. "Are you sure? Who would want to kill your sister?"

I gazed at him with troubled eyes. "I know I sound crazy, but I just can't help getting this feeling!" My hand went to where my heart was, as if I could stop feeling it. " And my feeling is telling me it was Onigumo."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "You know, I think you just might be on to something." He looked away, and a hand went to his chin. "The first time I met the guy, he was very strangely familiar." He glanced at me. "But I don't know why."

I lowered my eyes to the ground, touching the jewel around my neck. "I think it's because we have met him before. I have a theory that it's Naraku."

Inuyasha spluttered. "What? That bastard's out of jail?" He held me tighter and closer. "Oh gosh Kagome, was that why you cringed at the hospital the other day? Was it because you recognized him?" He gripped my shoulders. "Tell me, Kagome."

I nodded and my voice shook when I spoke. "I did, but I wasn't sure I wanted to ruin Kikyo's happiness." Inuyasha held my cheek as the tears came. "I just wanted for her to be ha-happy." I blinked, the tears still falling. "But because I never told her, she's in a c-coma!"

Inuyasha turned so that he could embrace me. "You have a heart of gold, Kagome. You only wanted her to have the same things you did. It's not your fault. Trust me."

He held me there until I stopped crying. I clutched more tightly to him, liking the way his arms held me. Inuyasha had been through so much but he was comforting me in my own moment of weakness. He loved me so much, I could tell. The way he looked at me and held me so gently, it could only been love. He stroked my hair softly and I glanced up at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

I gazed at him. "Will you stay with me?"

Inuyasha's softened. "Of course."

I grabbed Inuyasha's head and brought his lips down to mine.

* * *

(Inuyasha POV)

I don't know what came over Kagome, but as soon as she kissed me, all reason flew out of my mind and out the window. Her kiss was more desperate then the last, and the recent feelings I had been having coursed through my entire body. I kissed her back, but with a slight difference. Her hands went around my neck and mine went to the small of her back to hold her closer.

This was the closest I had ever been to her but in the back of my mind I knew that doing this would hurt her if I left, but I couldn't think of that right then. This also meant that she would be mine forever. She wanted this and who was I to deny her what she wanted? But I still couldn't help but ask.

"Are you sure you want this Kagome?" My voice was low, barely a whisper. "You can't turn back after this."

"I wouldn't want to." She kissed me again, silencing my thoughts with one simple touch.

Kagome and I connected in so many ways those few hours in our own world that I wouldn't be able describe it. Having her with me, in my arms like this, was something I had only dreamed of. She loved me, I know she did. I wanted to give her everything I had, including myself.

I watched her sleep, her uncovered shoulders raising slightly. I threw a hand over her waist and pulled her close, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. She was beautiful, more than anything I had ever seen in my entire life.

I stroked her hair, feeling the softness of it and I buried my nose in it. Her scent was different now. It was the same like before, but now my scent was mixed with hers. Anybody with a nose would know she was mine. My mate.

The words gladdened my heart. She was forever mine and no one could take her. I'm sure she knew this too, as she had lived with demons all of her life. She moved slightly, and for a minute I thought she was awake, but she just sighed and whispered my name.

"Inuyasha. . ."

I smiled. My name was so different when she said it. It sounded much better when it rolled off her tongue. I wondered what she was dreaming about, but it might have been about me. I closed my eyes, hoping to dream of her as well.

Everything I wanted was here, lying between my arms.

* * *

(Kagomes pov)

_**I woke up in the meadow that I had dreamed about before. My eyes fluttered as I looked at the light. I sat up and noticed that the flowers were dying. I stood up, my dress lightly crumpled from being sat on. I walked over to the group of flowers that were almost dead. I raised a hand over them and they immediately rose again, the stems green and the petals untainted with brown.**_

"_**Kagome?"**_

_**I turned around to face my mother. She smiled at me and beckoned me to her. "Reviving the flowers again?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.**_

_**I nodded. "I can't bear to watch them die, mother. This meadow was once beautiful but now even my powers can't revive them all." I glanced at the brown-spotted grass, the wilting and withering flowers and bushes. Everything in our kingdom was slowly dieing.**_

"_**I know, Kagome. Come with me back to the castle. It is dangerous for you to be here." She grabbed my hand and she pulled me to the white castle in the distance. During the short walk, I noticed the seal of death was everywhere. Animals were cast off into ditched, already half dead, the trees were losing their leaves and even the dirt became cracked and dried. Tears stung my eyes and pain struck in my heart as I contemplated the destruction the war had done.**_

_**The war had started about a year ago, when some very wicked demons started raiding human and half-demon villages, pillaging and burning their houses to the ground. My father had taken immediate action and his army, led by Inuyasha destroyed the seven demons involved in the mass killings.**_

_**Inuyasha had mentioned to me that it was had taken most of his army to defeat the first three; the others he had to kill himself with his Tessaiga. He hadn't been able to kill the last one, though, but he left him wounded and hoped he hadn't made it.**_

_**As the guards opened the gate to the castle, I was struck by how dead the people seemed to be. They walked around like ghosts, their paleness and their grief almost maddening. My mother led me to my room, but not before passing my father's council hall. He looked very tired and strained by the amount of work he had.**_

"_**Mother, can't you tell me who is leading those horrible demons?" I asked, as she sat on my bed. She glanced at me with wary eyes and shook her head.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Kagome, but I can't. It's for your own safety." She patted the space next to her. "Besides, there is something else I need to talk to you about." I nodded and obeyed by sitting next to her. She turned her body so that she was facing me and took both of my hands in hers.**_

"_**Kagome, I know you and Lord Inuyasha have been seeing each other." The statement made my eyes go wide. How did she know? I cast my eyes down, embarrassed. She took a finger and lifted my chin. "Oh, honey. I don't mean to reprimand you." She smiled and her hand came to rest upon my cheek. "I'm very happy that you're happy. The thing that I'm worried about are the consequences."**_

_**My eyes darted back to hers. "What consequences?" **_

_**She sighed. "Your sister, Kikyo. She's outraged that he's in love with you and not her. Can you see where I'm getting at?" **_

_**I let the thought roll in my head for a minute and then I understood what she meant. I closed my eyes and tried to give her a good enough answer.**_

"_**But what can I do, mother? It's not my fault. It just. . . Happened." I let go of her hands, folding mine in my lap. "I can't tell you that I'd give Inuyasha up."**_

_**My mother's eyes softened with sadness and sincerity. "I wasn't going to ask that Kagome. I just wanted to tell you how the situation affects us. Kikyo will have to be sent to a convent, for I fear her hatred towards you might grow enough to destroy you and Inuyasha. The last thing we need is for Kikyo to join the dark forces of those evil demons."**_

"_**Then what's the point of telling me?"**_

"_**Because now, you are next in line for the throne and whoever you marry must be deemed worthy of it as well."**_

_**I sat there, thinking and re-thinking the meaning of what she has just said.. I stood up and walked to my window and stepped onto it's small balcony. I gazed out toward the lands that were now inherently mine. I gasped as I realized the real reason my mother told me this.**_

"_**Father is going to die soon, isn't he?"**_

_**My mother watched me, and her voice was barely a whisper. "Yes. He will go to the front lines tomorrow. He fears he won't be coming back."**_

_**I nodded, taking in the information. I stepped off the balcony and exited my room, despite the calls of my mother. I needed to know who was behind all of this and the only one who would tell me would be Inuyasha. I know where he would be as well. **_

_**I almost ran to his room, the one farthest down the hallway on the third floor. I knocked heavily on it and was satisfied when Inuyasha opened it, but I blushed when I realized he had no shirt on.**_

"_**Kagome? What's wrong?" He opened the door more and I walked inside.**_

"_**I just found out something very important. Something that involves you if . . . you decide to stay with me." I kept wringing my hands in nervousness and was surprised when Inuyasha came closer and held them still. He looked at me gently.**_

"_**Tell me, Kagome."**_

_**My voice was frantic. "My mother told me she know about us and my sister, Kikyo knows as well." **_

_**Inuyasha rubbed his chin. "That is a problem." He glanced up at me. "What did your mother say?"**_

"_**She said that she has no aversion to us, but Kikyo does. She's sending her away to a convent, probably to one in the north. That means many things."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

_**I gazed into his golden eyes and I felt struck the same way I had been when I first met him that fateful day three years ago.**_

"_**It means she's no longer in line for the throne." I gulped hard, and gathered the courage to tell him the rest. "I am."**_

_**Silence echoed inside the room and Inuyasha's expression didn't reveal much to me. I was afraid he didn't want to be with me because if he did, he would become king to a dieing country. Instead, his face lit up.**_

"_**That's great for you, isn't? Your dream of ruling this land will finally come true."**_

_**I smiled and took his hand. "Would you rule with me, though? That's my real question for you."**_

_**He smiled, dazzling me. "Of course, Kagome. I would do anything for you."**_

"_**Anything?"**_

"_**Anything."**_

_**I stood my ground and put some authority in my voice. "Then tell me who is leading the demon army."**_

_**Inuyasha did a double take. "What? I can't tell you that! My orders strictly forbid me too."**_

_**I touched his face. "But if I am to be queen, then I must know what is killing my Kingdom. Please, Inuyasha." I knew he could detect the longing in my voice, for he seemed to be in conflict with himself. He touched my face with his hand and opened his eyes.**_

"_**Alright. I'll tell you. But don't tell anyone else and don't mention you know anything."**_

_**"I promise."**_

_**He nodded as I waited for his answer. "The man's name is Naraku. Naraku Onigumo."**_

_**

* * *

**_

My eyes opened to the darkness of the hotel room Inuyasha and I were in. I felt the sheets around my body and glanced to my left. Inuyasha was fast asleep, with one of his arms lazily draped around my waist. I touched his face lightly as I tried to remember my dream, but I didn't have to try hard. I could remember everything from the dieing plants, to my mother's face.

I knew exactly what we had done and I knew what it meant, but being mated to Inuyasha didn't scare me. I welcomed it, as I had done to him the first time we had met. It didn't seem realistic that we had only known each other for a couple of months. No, we knew each other from years and years before, our love defying the world and everyone else. But that didn't mean it was just us.

Naraku must have survived and his feelings of hatred must have also have grown just as my love for Inuyasha had. It made sense, since the first time he tried to hurt me, he had almost killed me. Then, there was Kikyo.

I clenched my eyes shut. Oh Kikyo, poor, poor Kikyo.

She had loved Inuyasha back then and I had taken way her happiness. She was sent away and her feelings of betrayal must have come with her to this life. That's why she was always cold to me, but I'm guessing she didn't know why either. She didn't remember anything, but when you have such strong feelings, they keep on burning inside you until time gives you another chance.

I snuggled more into the warmth Inuyasha's body brought. I didn't want to think about anything anymore. I would deal with it later, when I could think clearly and not in this groggy state. But I didn't need Sesshoumaru call to tell me what I wanted to know.

Naraku was Onigumo and he _had_ been trying to kill my sister. My decision was made.

He was going down and low would he fall.

* * *

**A/N: So. . . What do you guys think? I tried really hard on this chapter and it was kind of difficult but I did it! From now one, the updates will be coming almost on a weekly basis, since I will be out of school June 4****th****. I have a mind to finish this and my other stories and start on my new one. I have put up the first chapter of "Death Angels" and just today "Two spies are better than one" So please check these stories out for me and REVIEW!**

**So now, Kagome has made her decision and Inuyasha put his off for later, but now that he's mated with Kagome. . . will this affect his decision? I'd like to know what you guys think!**

**And don't forget to REVIEW for this chapter too!**

**-Daichi**


	14. Now they know

**A/N: I told you I'd update regularly! This might be a little late, but my mom didn't let me use the computer for two days, so that put me behind schedule. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews too! They warm my heart!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, the dreaded disclaimer. Who wouldn't want to own Inuyasha? Sadly, I don't have enough money. Not unless the copyright price fell down to "It's free".**

**Chapter 14: Now they know**

(Inuyasha POV)

The next time I woke up, the sun was up and Kagome wasn't in bed. I glanced up and saw the bathroom lights on. My ears picked up on the sound of running water, so I guessed she must have been taking a shower. I yawned and stretched, reaching for some clean clothes and donning them. I decided to borrow Kagome's brush too, since my hair looked a mess. (I know that sounds _really_ feminine, but when you have hair like mine, you can't afford to not brush it.) I then tied it back to hide my ears. I even decided to cut my nails.

A lot of things were going through my head. A lot of it was about Kagome. I still hadn't made a decision, but now I didn't want to leave. For the life of me, I couldn't fathom leaving her unless for the most extreme of reasons. Then I thought about what her parents and her family would say. I hadn't thought about them at all and surely they would notice Kagome's new smell? Kouga was going to kill me next time he saw me.

The door to the bathroom opened, the steam bringing Kagome out like a queen. She had a light blued dress and her hair was in a towel. She had no make-up on, but her face radiated pure beauty. I stood with my mouth agape and then hurriedly closed it.

"Hey sleepy head! What do you think?" She twirled, the dress slightly lifting. I smiled and sauntered my way over to her. I pulled her in my arms.

"Well, what do you think?" I laughed, giving her a chaste kiss.

She giggled. "I think you love it. So what are we doing today? It's our last day here."

I thought about it over and then turned to her again. "Why don't we go out to eat for breakfast?"

She nodded. "And let's invite everyone else!" Kagome clapped her hands together in glee and tore off the towel on her head. "Pass me my brush, will you?"

I handed her the brush and the previous thought of her family went through her mind. "Um, Kagome, there's a . . . something we need to talk about."

For a second she froze, and then she turned to me. "About what?" Somehow, I could detect something in her eyes. Was it fear?

"About how we're going to tell you're family about. . . Us." The conversation itself was uncomfortable. Who would be comfortable doing that anyway? Normal couples get married first and the parents at least _know_. So what was Kagome's family going to say? Suddenly, I started worrying whether or not I would live to see the daylight again.

Kagome's peal of laughter shook me out of my thoughts. "They won't mind, Inuyasha. They've kinda been pushing it, if you haven't noticed." She winked at me and returned to her hair. It was then that I realized what she said was true. Her mother even made a comment so that should clear my worries, right?

I don't think so.

"Are you sure, Kagome?"

She nodded, not bothering to answer. I shrugged to myself. When she was finished, she grabbed her blue sandals and my hand, pulling me to the door.

"C'mon! We have to get the Sango and Miroku."

* * *

(Kagome POV)

So off we went to find Sango's room. I held a finger to my lips, signaling to Inuyasha to be quiet. He just rolled his eyes as I knocked on the door. I heard loud shuffling in the room and I sighed in impatience. Sango opened the door, hair in a mess and wearing yesterday's clothes. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile.

"Well, Inuyasha and I just wanted to invite you and Miroku to breakfast today? Is this a . . .bad time?"

Sango rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and patted my shoulder. "We'll be ready in ten." She smiled and closed the door, leaving me and Inuyasha to wait for her. I could hear Sango yelling at Miroku but I couldn't specifically couldn't hear what she was saying. When I glanced over to Inuyasha, he was having a very hard time no laughing.

"What's so funny?" I poked him and he just shook his head. Suddenly, the door was wrenched open by Sango, who was dragging Miroku by the ear. She smiled sweetly at me.

"We're ready!"

I just nodded slowly, choosing not to ask for my own sake. I turned to Inuyasha and asked,

"Where are we going, then?" I cocked my head.

He just pulled me along down the stairs. "You'll see,"

Sango and Miroku followed us down and after a quick good morning to Hakkaku, we were out the door. Inuyasha carefully sniffed the air, while I put on my sunglasses as did Sango. Even though we were in a smaller town, we still had to be a little inconspicuous. Inuyasha's face lit up and he pulled me around the corner. I glanced back at Sango who only shrugged and tried to keep up to our pace. When Inuyasha finally stopped, I bumped into him. I looked up at the sign of the place.

"A French Café? I haven't been to one since. . . since I was, like, five!" I exclaimed, jumping and grabbing him in a tight hug. He laughed and then opened the door.

"Ladies first,"

Sango grinned and we both went inside the café. I was immediately hit by the smell of the pastries they were making. I breathed in deeply and memories of coming to places like this flooded my mind.

"This is so thoughtful of Inuyasha," Sango whispered into my ear, pulling me away from the boys. They went to order our food.

"Yeah, it is. I don't seem to remember telling him though." My brow scrunched at the thought. Maybe my mom or someone else had told him. Either way, it was still thoughtful.

Sango narrowed her eyes at me. "Did something happen between you guys? Maybe . . . sometime last night?" A small smile crept into her face as mine turned ten shades of red.

"I-Uh-Nothing! Nothing happened!" The heat was still in my face and I was sure I was still blushing madly. Sango grabbed my wrist and we sat down in a booth in the far corner.

"Kagome, it's written all over your face! Did you-?"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Don't say it out loud! It's private!" I let her go and sighed.

"So. . You did?"

I glared at her. "Sango!" She eyed me and under her stare I couldn't help but admit it. "Okay, we did Sango. Happy now?" I hit her playfully and smiled.

She nodded and grabbed my hands. "Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy for you!"

I couldn't help smile bigger. "I know, I'm happy for me too. Do you know what it means?"

Sango thought it over, placing a finger on her chin. " Well, when a demon or half demon, for that matter, mates. . . Don't they mate for life?"

I looked at her expectantly and when she finally got it, her face was a mixture of joy and shock. She glanced from me to Inuyasha to me again, opening her mouth but not saying a thing. Finally, she squealed. And she squealed very loudly. "Kagome! I can't believe it!"

"Well, you best believe it. I'm, technically in demon standards, Inuyasha's wife now."

Sango's smile couldn't get any bigger. She was about to say something when she caught the sight of Inuyasha and Miroku coming toward us with coffee and scones.

"We'll talk later," She assured me, patting my arm and scooting over for Miroku.

* * *

_**Ten minutes ago. **_.

(Inuyasha's POV)

I watched as Sango dragged Kagome away to the side. Because I figured they were going to talk about girl things, I tuned out their conversation. Instead, I turned to Miroku, who was currently deciding whether to get a decaf or a latte.

"So Miroku. . . When's the wedding happening?"

Miroku glanced up. "We pushed the date back. Sango has to many things to do and well, burdening her with all the preparations of a wedding would overwhelm her." He glanced at the Menu and ordered for him and the girls. I stood there with my hands in my pocket.

"Inuyasha? Are you there?" Miroku snapped his fingers in front of me, snapping me back from my own mind.

"Huh?"

He grinned at me. "Don't tell me. . . You and Kagome-?"

"One more word, Miroku, and Sango won't have a groom for the wedding." I glared at him for a second and then went back to looking dazed. If Miroku knew. . . Did that mean-? "Look, Inuyasha, I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm just saying you keep looking at Kagome like she's the Last Supper, so obviously you must've-"

My glare silence him, but he continued after I grabbed the coffee. "Sorry, man. Can I ask you one thing though? I've known Kagome for a while and her family too. They're demons so I'm betting their. . . mating rituals are the same for a half-demon too."

I stopped and looked at him expectantly. "And?"

Miroku glanced at Kagome and back to me then back to her again. "Doesn't that, I mean what you did, mean that she's . . your life mate?"

No shit.

But Miroku was human so I didn't want to sound mean. "Yeah. In demon standards, she's my wife now."

Miroku clapped me on my back, making the coffee spill a little. "Well, I hope you have a great life!" He took his own cups and strode over to the booth had been. Sango and Kagome looked deep in conversation but they both hushed when we go there. I only heard one line

"_We'll talk later," _

I wondered idly what they had been talking about, but my stomach told me I had other things to do. Kagome scooted over and I placed her coffee in front of her and the little pastries that I couldn't pronounce the name of.

We had a good time, all four of us, that I forgot every little care I had. But I should've known good things don't last forever.

* * *

(THIRD PERSON!)

Bankoutsu watched Inuyasha and the others from the other side of the café. He had followed them out from the hotel and had followed him on Naraku's orders. He still wasn't allowed to do anything though, not until he got a call from Naraku himself to get the signal. He patted the cell phone in his pocket, almost as if urging for it to ring. To his surprise, it did ring. He hastily picked it up and placed it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Bankoutsu. I trust you are doing as I told you?" _Naraku's voice was unmistakable.

Bankoutsu frowned. "Yeah, yeah. I'm following them. Do I get to ruin them right now?" He asked, hoping he could.

There was a pause. _"There's been a change of plans. I want you go to the hospital Kikyo Higurashi is currently in."_

"For what?"

"_Just do it. You'll find out when you get there."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Oh, I wonder what he's planning to do! So what did you guys think? A little less suspense I know, but trust me, it'll be worth for the next chapter! Please tell me what you think! Of course, In your REVIEW!**

**P.S: Please make sure to check out my other stories and REVIEW THEM TOO!**


	15. And she was gone

**A/N: Ok, I know this update is way overdue! I really don't have any excuse except for the fact that I haven't been that much inspired for this story. The good thing was that I spent a while listening to my songs on my mp3 and would you know that they were all the songs I had thought to use in this fic? Talk about getting pushed. Well, I'll stop talking and let you guys read. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 15: And she was gone**

**(Kagome POV)**

"I think it's time that Inuyasha and I were on our way." I raised myself from the booth and gave a meaningful look toward Inuyasha. "We were going to visit Kikyo, since this is our last day."

Sango brightened. "Can we go with you guys? We haven't visited either."

I thought it over and nodded. It would do good if we all went. "Sure."

We all slid out the booth and made our way to the door, when something on the other end of the street caught my eye. I pulled Sango away from the window and pulled her under one of the tables.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" She yelled and I motioned for her to lower her voice. Inuyasha and Miroku were looking at us strangely and I explained to them what I had seen.

"It's the paparazzi! They must've followed us." I glanced at Sango. "If they find us, they'll follow us and everyone will be at the hospital, and my dad is at the hospital and if they find out that he's my real dad. . ." My voice was touching a note of hysteria as I thought of what I could put my dad through. I shuddered, definitely not liking what I was thinking.

"Kagome, I think I have a solution." Sango pointed from where she was under the table, to a little costume shop on the other side of the street. A light bulb went on in my head and a smile appeared on my face, one that matched Sango's.

"I think we have a plan."

* * *

We were wary of the paparazzi as they kept questioning people. We quickly made our way to the store on the other side of street and entered with discretion. We picked out wigs that would make us unrecognizable even to ourselves. Inuyasha and Miroku waited patiently in the front as they kind cashier gave us some tips to further out disguises. By the time we were finished, looking in the mirror was a shock.

I had opted for a red-haired wig with curls and a blue bow. The cashier had put some face eyelashes on me so that now my blue-gray eyes were much more prominent. The make up was standard and I laughed as I say my reflection. I glanced at Sango, who had put on a blonde wig on, one with straight hair and strawberry highlights. She had smaller fake eyelashes on, but it made her brown eyes seem like the color of chocolate.

We kept our regular clothing and thanked the cashier with a good tip and paid for our things. Inuyasha and Miroku eyes bugged out and Sango and I laughed. It was so easy to keep those two one their toes. Miroku actually fell down at Sango's feet.

"Sango. . . you made my fantasy come alive!"

Sango's eye twitched and a couple of stomps later pulled him out of the store, muttering to herself about fiances who couldn't keep their minds out the gutter. Inuyasha took my hand we walked out behind Sango and Miroku. He kept glancing at me.

"What?" I asked, after the tenth time he had turned his head to gaze at me.

"It's nothing. You just look. . . really different."

My eyebrow went up. "Is it bad?"

Inuyasha back-tracked. "N-No! You look really hot." He gulped and then started again. "It's just that I liked how you looked before." His gaze fell onto the floor. I took a hand and turned his face toward me.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, but don't worry. This look isn't permanent." I smiled and he did too. "I'll take off when we get to the hospital, Ok?"  
He nodded and suddenly, my phone began to vibrate in the pocket of my dress. I searched fro it and grabbed it. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Kagome! Where are you?"_ Kouga's voice came over the phone.

"I'm walking to the hospital. Why?"

_"I just wanted to see if we could talk."_

I glanced at the time on the phone. "Yeah, I have some time."

_"Great."_

There was silence until I spoke again. "Kouga, what's wrong?"

_"There's nothing wrong. I just needed to ask you some questions."_

"Like what?"

"_Well, after you found your dad and stuff, Ayame and I came back home to talk with m-our parents. We discussed about our decisions and what we would do if you decided to go back with him."_

At first, I didn't understand, but then it dawned on me. "You guys think I'm going to go back with my dad?" The shock of my voice made everyone pause as I spoke. Inuyasha caught my eye and it seemed like he knew what we were talking about.

_"Well, it wouldn't be unreasonable."_

"Are you saying I have to make a choice?"

_"No! We just thought you might want to go back."_

Kagome shook her head. "Kouga, no matter what happens, you guys are my family. Just because my dad shows up doesn't mean I'm going to go with him. I already have a phone.

I could hear the relief when Kouga responded. _"I should have known. Thanks Kagome."_ he paused and then continued. _"I have to go. Gotta tell mom and dad the good news."_

He hung up and I closed my phone. A small smile came over my face and when the others asked me why, I shook my head.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." I took Inuyasha's hand and we continued our walk.

* * *

After getting some weird looks from the reception women (and the wolf calls from a few guys there too) we finally made it to my sister's room.

"I swear, if they say something about you one more time, I'll rip their throat out." Inuyasha closed the door as he was the last to come in. Sango and Miroku had decided they should get some snacks for all of us, even though we had already ate.

"Inuyasha, calm down. They're not going to do anything anyway." I sighed, sitting down and grabbing a magazine. He eyed the door with a angry expression.

"Keh. Whatever."

I narrowed my eyes at him and put the magazine down. "Inuyasha. . ."

He glared and then looked sheepish. "Ok, I'm sorry."

I smiled. "That's better."

I stood up and walked toward Kikyo. I laid a hand on her semi-cold hand, the one that wasn't wrapped in bandages. She still wasn't in a great shape and there was almost no chance of her waking up again, but I couldn't help but hope.

I felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around me and I leaned into his warmth. He said nothing, but just his embrace seemed to calm me a bit more. After a while, he spoke.

"I'm going to see what's taking the others so much." He reluctantly let go and I turned to see him leave. A sigh left my lips and my gaze flitted toward Kikyo. How long would she be like this? How long would it be until she could finally have the happiness she so deserved. A tear fell, and I quickly wiped it away. Thinking that it was time to take off the disguise, I left for the bathroom.

I had no idea that in those few minutes, my life would go from sunny. . . to black and abysmal.

* * *

(Third person)

_"Bankoutsu? Have you got her yet?"_ A voice on a small microphone in Bankoutsu's ear buzzed.

Bankoutsu rolled his eyes. "Not yet. Just give me a minute and I'll jump down with the girl." He paused. "And what are you doing? I don't see the car anywhere!"

_"I'm near but not to near. I have to be inconspicuous. If the girl sees me we'll be caught."_

Bankoutsu thought for a second. "But won't they notice if she's gone?"

_"Don't worry. I'm hacking into the hospital's computer system. I'm erasing all Kikyo's records. It'll be like she never existed here."_

"Alright."

Bankoutsu slowly opened the window when the red-head girl had walked inside the bathroom. He carefully stepped inside, making sure he didn't a make a sound. He walked to Kikyo's side and disconnected her from all the tubes and monitors. He lifted her up in his arms and crossed over to the window. He jumped onto the windowsill with ease and spotted Naraku's car right under where he stood. He jumped down and got inside the car as quickly as he could, putting Kikyo in the back seat.

Naraku smirked at the injured girl."Now we begin."

* * *

**(Kagome Pov)**

I shook my hair as I finally finished removing all traces of make up from my face. I threw the wig and other things into the trashcan and made my way to the door. Even though the doctor said Kikyo might not hear me when I was talking to her, I called out to her anyway. It just made me feel better to talk to her like a normal person would.

"Kikyo?" I called out, opening the door.

But I heard nothing.

I know she couldn't respond, but it was too quiet. Where was the beeping of the monitors, the ragged sounds of her breath? Where was the slight shift of the sheets when the air from the fan hit them? It wasn't there. I wrenched open the door and the sight nearly stopped my breath.

Where Kikyo should have been, where she just had been before entering the bathroom, she wasn't. It was empty, and the sheets on the floor. The tubes and IV that had been in her arm where dangling from their machines. I hesitantly made my way to her bed and touched it as if in a dream. I couldn't comprehend that she was gone. She just couldn't be.

"Kikyo..." I whispered, fingers clenching.

The door opened and suddenly Inuyasha was there with every one. Sango, Miroku, Souta, my dad and as he glanced at me and the empty bed, he and the others seemed to understand easily what I didn't. His gaze locked on me and for a moment, my heart completely stopped.

"Go and report this." I heard Inuyasha hiss to Miroku, and everyone followed him, leaving me and Inuyasha behind. His eyes were full of concern and love. "Kagome. . ." His voice was soft and it triggered what I tried not to feel. Pain. Loss. Grief. I felt like I couldn't breathe. And then my breath came back to me, and the sobs began.

The tears came unbidden, before I could realize. I sank down onto the floor, clutching the sheets to my chest. They were the last things that had touched Kikyo. The witness to her appearance.

_Where is she? _

Inuyasha ran to my side, be even he could not console me and I still cried out for my sister. My sister, the one who had been denied her happiness and the love she wanted, the one whose life was a tragedy. When would it end.

Inuyasha hugged me and began rocking me, soothing me. I clung to him, wanting more than anything to just be in his arms."Shh, Kagome. It's going to be alright."

I wished I could have believed him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it and I expect **_**reviews!**_** Five at the least! Please! My bday was yesterday and reviews would be an awesome present!**

**What will happen now that Kikyo has been kidnapped? What is Naraku planning? How will ****Kagome cope with all of it? And could there be more tragedy looming near?**

**And thank you to all the people who have read, reviewed and alerted this story. It makes me happy to know that I have not been abandoned!**

**~Daichi**


	16. When nowhere is safe anymore

**A/N: Ok, I will try to update a little more than usual. I started school and right now, there is a lot for me to do, so writing has taken a backseat. BUT I will write when I have free time. I promise. And don't forget, I do have 6 other stories so I update them in chronological order.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could buy Inuyasha, but sadly, the only money I get is when I am baby-sitting.**

**Chapter 16: When nowhere is safe anymore**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

"Kikyo. . . _Kikyo_. . ."

Those seemed to be the only words that would come out of Kagome's mouth. I held her, tried to comfort her, but she was in a place even I couldn't reach. I was her mate, yet I could not console her? I held her even more tightly.

I could feel everything she was feeling. The intense connection we had enabled me to know what she was feeling, whether she was happy or sad or whether she was giddy or tired. Right now, I could feel the wrenching pain of the grief inside of her. I could feel it and it wrapped around my heart, tightening until even I was crying with her. I couldn't believe Kagome could hurt so much, and it hurt me even more to know that she was hurting like that.

"What do you mean my daughter was never here? She was just there a minute ago and now she's gone!" I could hear Kagome's father shout from the reception office. I listened more closely.

"I'm sorry, sir, there are no files here on a Kikyo Higurashi. By what the computer says, she was never here in the first place. Why don't I direct you to the police? They could help you find her."

"But she was here! Why don't ask the nurses and the doctor who attended her? They'll tell you!"

I heard the clicking of keys on a computer and then the receptionist saying. "I'm sorry, but the doctor isn't here and the nurses are on duty somewhere else. I can't help you."

"What do you mean? You can't be serious?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

I tuned the rest out, because I knew the rest. Kagome was still shaking and trembling so I held on tighter. If only I could help her.

I heard footsteps coming from outside the room and I glanced up. Her father had entered the room, glancing at Kagome and then at me.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but I sure hope so." I stood up carefully, and Kagome just clung to me, mirroring my movements. Her father tried to take her in his arms, but she recoiled at his touch. She wouldn't let go of me and I didn't think she would.

Her father gave me a look that told me that I had to go. He helped me take her down stairs and gave me the keys to his car.

"Here are the keys. Drive her to the nearest airport and go home. Souta and I will stay here to clear things up and report this to the police." He ran a hand through is semi-gray hair. "I don't know how this could have happened."

Suddenly, I heard Kagome mumble against my shirt, but it was so low even I couldn't hear it. I pulled away and she just kept her head bowed.

"Naraku."

Just that one word put the whole thing in perspective for me

-x-

(Kagome's POV)

I clung to Inuyasha as we exited the hospital. I couldn't bring myself to let go, for all that I wanted. I didn't want to leave the safety and comfort of his arms. I felt better in them. I had been listening to my farther and Inuyasha talk about what to do. I didn't even care if they wanted to send me back with my adoptive parents.

I remembered how I had flinched when my father tried to hold me and I felt bad that I had reacted that way. But at that moment, I didn't want anyone but Inuyasha. He was my husband, my love and my life. All I needed was him.

As my father uttered those last words, about him not knowing what had happened, I suddenly understood something. The only person who could do this and had contact with my sister before was Naraku. There was no other person who could've carried out such a plan. Apart from that, I understood what his meaning was. He was taking her to get to me. I felt a whole lot worse just thinking about it. He had put her in a coma, taking her mentally away from me and now he was taking her away completely? Anger filled me and bitterness flowed through my veins.

"Naraku." I murmured into Inuyasha's chest. He moved and I was now further from him and it made me feel bad again. I wanted to stay in his arms, because I felt safer and loved. I hadn't wanted my father's arms. It had to be Inuyasha, my only love, and my soul-mate But Naraku was trying to take away all that.

"Naraku."

I felt my father take my hand and ask me, "What was that, honey?"

My hands fisted. "It was Naraku. He took Kikyo away to get to me." I looked up, and though the sun was out, if felt like there was no light in the world. "It was him, he put her in the coma and now he's got her! Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he leave us alone?" By the end of my sentence, a note of hysteria was in my voice.

I let my face drop into my hands for a second. Before Inuyasha and my farther could agree on anything, I ran like a mad woman from them. I couldn't be here anymore; I couldn't just stand there while my sister could be getting hurt. I heard Inuyasha and my father call out my name, but I ignored them. I had to find my sister.

A wild idea had come to me, and in the state I was in, I have no trouble understanding why I did it. I was desperate to save my sister, to prevent Naraku hurting her because he wanted me. I ran to through the street without so much as a glance to my left to check if the cars were coming. All I could think of was finding my sister.

By now, I was crying again, sobbing and heaving. I kept asking the same questions: Why Kikyo and why now? What did Naraku want from me? I was about to cross another street when I felt a hand close around my wrist. I knew it was Inuyasha because I felt the claws gently placed on my hand. He spun me around and brought me into an embrace. I tried to free myself from his grip, but he held me even closer.

"Kagome, stop." He gently commanded. For a second I ignored him, but then I stopped altogether. His hand came around my wrist and he released my wrist to put that hand on top of my head. I buried my face into his chest.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I can't believe this is happening. We just have to find my sister!"

Inuyasha nodded. "Shh, I know. We will find her but you're going about this the wrong way. I know you think it's Naraku, and to be frank I believe you, but you look like a maniac running around the town like this."

I frowned at the word maniac, but maybe Inuyasha had a point. I probably did look like a maniac, running into traffic, crying and whatnot. I could have walked out a mental clinic for all the other people knew.

"But what about Kikyo? I can't just leave her behind!"

"You have to go, Kagome. Being here won't do you any good. Besides, I'll talk with your dad and get the word out that your sister might be with Naraku. I also think going back home to the family that raised you would help you cope with this better."

"Promise me you'll do everything to find her." I whispered desperately, gazing upward into those depthless, golden eyes of his. He smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

He sealed his promise with a kiss that took me away from my feelings and problems, even if was only for a little while.

-x-

"We're here, Kagome." Inuyasha gently jostled me awake from my dreamless sleep. Instead of taking an airplane, which would have guaranteed paparazzi, Inuyasha had decided to take a road trip. The morning we left was still fresh in my mind and I still couldn't get over the fact that my sister had gone missing. I glanced at the backseat and saw Miroku and Sango sleeping soundly. They had tagged along with so that Miroku could leave his car with my dad. Sango had fallen asleep talking to me on the way home, and it wasn't until early in the morning that Miroku and I had switched seats.

I turned around and glanced at the familiar scenery around me. It felt like nothing had happened, as if I could've still been thirteen years old, practicing for the first time with Sango and the others. We made it to the drive-way and I could see my parents outside waiting for me. We parked right in front and exited the car. I was the first one outside.

I ran to my mother. "Mom!"

She hugged me tight and patted me on the back. "Oh, Kagome, you're back! I thought you were going to stay with your biological father."

I glanced at remembered the phone call from Kouga. It seemed so far away now. "My biological father was the one who sent me back. I wanted to stay and look for Kikyo."

My dad came next to us, an expression of confusion on his face. "What do you mean, look for her? I thought she was on vacation with her boyfriend."

I looked at him. "Kikyo was involved in a hit-and-run and ended up in the hospital where Inuyasha and I were staying at." My mom raised an eyebrow. "My biological father was in the Bahamas as well and transferred hospitals. I found out and I went to go see her. That's how I found out I had a biological father and a biological brother."

The explanation had their faces written in shock. They looked at me and then at themselves.

"Then why were you looking for Kikyo?" my mother asked.

My throat tightened and I didn't respond. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around mine and I heard Inuyasha's voice.

"She was kidnapped by Naraku from the hospital. We think he hacked into their computers and erased all traces that she had been there in the first place. They couldn't find anything that suggested she had even had an accident."

My mother's hand went to her mouth in shock. "Oh my." She glanced at me and ushered me inside the house. "Come on in, then."

We all entered the house quietly. It felt good returning to my home, where I could still be me. I squeezed Inuyasha's hand and gave him a wink. He winked back and smiled at me.

"Kagome, dear, would you like to help me make some herbal tea?" My mother asked, leading the others to the dining room.

"Okay." I nodded and let go of Inuyasha's hand. If I knew my mother, she was going to ask me something that she didn't want to say in front of the others.

While we were getting the tea bags, my mother laid a hand on top of mine and asked, "Did you and Inuyasha mate while you were gone?"

The suddenness of the question made me drop the tea bags and turned bright red. I glanced at my mother to see if she was upset, but a small, humored smile was on her face. I fidgeted with me answer, not knowing how she would react.

"Oh, come on. I can smell it."

At this, I blushed even more fiercely. "Mom! Don't say that out loud!"

My mom jumped toward me. "So you DID! I knew it!" She looked happy as she pumped a fist into the air. "Soon, I shall have doggy-eared grandchildren!"

I shook my head at her. "You know, any normal mother whose daughter got mated would be going ballistic." I sighed, a small smile on my face. "Only you would go against that thought."

She laughed. "Well, why wouldn't I be happy? You're in love and having grandchildren is a wonderful thing!"

I gave her a look. "Are we talking about me or you?" I bent down to pick up the tea bags I let go of.

She crossed her arms and said, "Well, why can't it be both?"

I chuckled at her response and set the tea bags down to hug her. "Mom, you're the best."

She hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "Your father and I might be, but there's no telling what Kouga will say."

I stepped back immediately and with wide eyes, said, "I forgot all about Kouga! Oh no, what is he going to do to Inuyasha?" I began pacing, but my mother stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Honey, he'll understand. Has he told you he mated with Ayame already?"

"WHAT? He's mates with Ayame and didn't tell me?"

My mother chuckled softly, grabbing some mugs from the cupboard. "Oh yes, for a while now. He just didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to get angry at him."

I raised an eyebrow. "Me? Get mad? Never!"

She brought the mugs down and brought out a pot and filled it with water, placing it on the stove so it could heat. "And that's exactly why you can tell him. He knows how it feels like."

I nodded, choosing not to respond. The news was great for me. Ayame had been like a sister to me and now she was my sister-in-law! Who would've thought?

It took a while before the tea was hot enough and my mom began pouring it into the mugs. I put the tea bags inside and grabbed two take into the leaving room. I set them down and rushed back to the kitchen for the rest, following my mother. My mom and I reached for the same mug simultaneously.

"Oops," I retracted my hand. "You can get that while I get the sugar."

She smiled and nodded, reaching for the mug and disappearing into the hallway. I turned back to look for the sugar, when suddenly, I felt someone grab my neck from behind.

"Don't move, or you won't live to see you sister again."

I froze as I realized that he held a knife near my throat.

**A/N: Hey! So how did you guys like it? A cliffy at the end, I know. So as for the important note, I'm warning you guys that updates will get sparse. I started school, and I've barely had time to write this. Updates will be pushed back for at least two weeks, or more. I can't tell you when my next update will be, but I will try!**

**~Daichilover**


	17. How far would you go?

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter in my hands! I hope no one is too upset with me for the late update. I hope you enjoy the chapter enough to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (There, it's in writing… er, typing.)**

**Chapter 17: How far would you go?**

**(Inuyasha POV)**

I noticed when Kagome's mother came into the dining room, but I also noticed Kagome wasn't with her. I wonder what was taking her so long. Kagome's mother set the mug she had in her hand in front of me and gave me such a sweet smile, that I knew something was up. She sat down right next to me and leaned toward my ear.

"I already know about you and Kagome, Inuyasha, but I give you my blessings in hopes that my grandchildren will come out with adorable little ears like yours." She gave my cheek a squeeze and entered the conversation that was occurring without me at the table.

I felt my face get hot and I had no doubt I looked like a ripe tomato. How had she found out? Had Kagome told her or something? I shook my head. It was more probable that Kagome's mom had figured it out by just her smell.

Suddenly, a chill went through me like a bolt of electricity. It started from my back and reached my toes. I felt scared but it wasn't coming from me. It was coming from the person whose thoughts and feelings were always on my mind.

Kagome.

I stood up, almost knocking down my mug and dashed out the room without an explanation to anybody else. I flexed my claws instinctively. I had to find Kagome and find out what the hell was happening to make her feel scared. I tore through the house like a mad man, trying to find her.

I made it to the kitchen and I growled at what I saw. Kagome was being held by a man, who brandished a knife at her throat. His grip on her was tight because even from where I was standing, I could see that Kagome was struggling for her breath.

"Let her go, you bastard!" I stepped toward them, but the man pushed the blade closer to Kagome's throat. A little more pressure and she would start to bleed.

"I suggest for you to step back if you don't want to see her blood splattered on the floor." The man threatened. I stepped back reluctantly, keeping my eyes on the knife. Anger churned inside of me and I felt the adrenaline move through my veins. The instinct to protect my mate was strong and the demon inside my howled for freedom. I suppressed it, knowing that if I let my demon loose, I could hurt more people than just that one man.

**"Let me go, foolish half-breed! I will protect our mate!"**

It more than scared me when I heard my demon speak. I was more freaked out that it was speaking to me. I kept my gaze on Kagome and ignored the demon's voice.

"Let Kagome go, or I'll do more than just punch you to hell."

The man laughed. "I don't intend to let her go just yet."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Third POV)

Bankoutsu watched as the hanyou kept getting closer and closer to his breaking point. Only a little more incentive and his demon would unleash. Then, he would run out before he could get killed, but he would make sure he hurt the girl somehow.

The hanyou seemed to be repressing something. "Let Kagome go, or I'll do more than just punch you to hell."

He laughed theatrically. He hadn't had this much fun in centuries. "I don't intend to let her go just yet."

He knew that if he pressed the blade on the girl's neck a little harder, blood would come out and then the hanyou's demon would unleash itself, but he decided to play with them before performing his finale.

"Why you!"

Bankoutsu laughed and began to circle the small kitchen, the girl squeaking when she almost tripped. It was elating to have the two people he had wanted to kill so badly like putty in his hands. Too bad he couldn't just outright kill her, or he would've avenged his brothers' death already.

"C'mon, Inuyasha. Don't be such a weakling. Fight me." He gave the hanyou a sick smile. The girl was trying to pry his arms off of her but he laughed at her foolish attempt. He knew that now was the time to act.

He pressed the blade harder to the girl's neck, a think line of blood appearing. The girl cried out in pain, and he glorified in the sound of her terrified voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Third POV))

Inuyasha's demon let out a roar as he saw the blood of his mate trickling down on the blade and onto the rest of her neck.

"**Let me go now, or I won't let you have a choice!"**

Inuyasha didn't fight his demon this time, but only because he was so enraged and he just wanted to tear the man to bits.

His fangs grew larger, his nails grew longer, his eyes burned red with the rage that boiled within him. The final purple streaks that marked him as demon appeared. He launched himself without even thinking about it.

Bankoutsu saw the transformation and knew it was his time to bow out, but he hadn't counted on the hanyou to pin him down on the ground. He fought him as the others, who had heard the noise and had run in, retreated in fear.

Sango and Isuzu ran to Kagome, who was sprawled on the floor, bleeding. "Kagome!" They both shouted, her father and Miroku coming to help her lift her up. Isuzu immediately ran for the first aid kit and came back with it. Inuyasha was still fighting.

"Mrs. Kumada, what are we going to do? We can't let Inuyasha go on like this!" Sango pointed to Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid that if any one of us interrupts, we risk out lives as well. Inuyasha has no control of his body and is acting on pure instinct only." Isuzu shuddered delicately and began to apply bandages on her daughter. "I know the feeling."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other helplessly as they watched the fight continue. They hung their heads and helped Kagome get out of harm's way.

Kagome had heard everything that had just been discussed. She knew that he had gone full-demon because it was her life on the line. She had to save him now while she still could.

"Mom, let me go." She said hoarsely, sitting up. Her head was hurt and she felt a little dizzy but she could still stand on her own two feet.

"Kagome, you don't understand!" Her father chided her. "You can't do anything! He has to come to his senses by himself."

Kagome frowned. "And let him kill someone? Inuyasha will regret ever having done so and I'm the only one he can't hurt." She wriggled out of her father's grip and walked, dead-set on the fighting scene.

"Kagome!" Her mother called out to her, but her husband held her back.

"It's no use, my dear. That girl has a one-track mind."

Kagome's mother heaved and began to sob into her husband's chest for the future loss of their little girl.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome could see Inuyasha now and he looked so different from before. She had been too busy with the pain in her neck to notice his new features. His fangs were longer and so were his nails. His gold-hued eyes were now red and blue and purple streaks went across his cheeks. He was a sight to be feared.

But Kagome didn't care. She knew the real Inuyasha. The one who laughed at her lame jokes, the one who she could depend on always, and the one who made her feel whole and complete at night. She knew he was still there. All she had to do was find him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. She held her hand out as she began to walk. "Come back."

Inuyasha didn't even turn to look at her.

She pressed her lips together and kept walking. She was about two feet away from them when Inuyasha finally glanced up.

Kagome took her chance. "Inuyasha, stop it! Come back!" She pleaded, her hands fisting.

Inuyasha heard her voice and his ears twitched toward her. For a second, Inuyasha restrained himself and looked upon the woman he loved with almost regret.

Kagome blinked at him. He had actually heard her this time. She gazed into his eyes and could see the pain it must've caused him to see her get hurt. For the space of a millisecond, it was just him and her in the room.

Bankoustu took that opportunity and hit Inuyasha in his stomach. Inuyasha came back with double the force, and Kagome was forgotten. He managed to get up and lunged at Bankoustu once more, pushing him back on the counter-top. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around his throat and began to squeeze.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched Inuyasha. At this rate, he was going to kill him. She had to stop him before it was too late. She ran into the fight headlong and grabbed at Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't do it, Inuyasha! Please, don't kill him!" Kagome started to cry again, as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was split in half. Inuyasha himself didn't want to go to the extreme to actually kill the guy, though he deserved fates far worse than death. His demon though, kept on with the original plan.

_Stop it! Don't you see this is hurting Kagome?_ Inuyasha yelled at his demon. His demon frowned.

**I'm killing him to save her! If the wench wants to save his life, I don't have any responsibility for what I might do to her for interrupting this fight.**

_You wouldn't dare hurt her._

The demon growled. **'I'm doing this for her sake! She's an ungrateful piece of –**

The demon did not finish his sentence. Kagome had lunged herself at him, locking her hands around his waist. Inuyasha staggered back in surprise.

Bankoustu chose this opportunity to leave and high-tailed it out of there. He had already succeeded. All he needed to do was to report and then he would watch the people whom he hated suffer. He slipped out silently as he could.

"Please, Inuyasha!" Kagome buried her head into his chest.

Inuyasha's demon's initial reaction was to grab her arms and pin them to her side. He did, and she squeaked in pain.

_Stop it! You're hurting her!_

His demon did not listen. He was still angry at what she had tried to do. Kagome cried out when his claws started to pierce her skin. Blood sprouted from the small cuts. The scent of her blood reached his nose, and Inuyasha's demon was so surprised, that his grip loosened. Kagome wrenched herself out of his grip, her chest heaving with silent sobs.

Inuyasha fell to his knees as he watched Kagome cry. He never liked it when she cried. Just the scent drove him mad at times. Only now, the blood was mixed in.

Inuyasha slowly came back to himself, and his appearance returned to normal. He kept his gaze down, not daring to look Kagome in the eye. His hands fisted as he kneeled there. He couldn't believe that he had lost control over his body. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Kagome.

Kagome slowly regained her normal breath and she watched Inuyasha. She knew he felt bad; she could feel it in her cells, her skin and in her heart. She knew it hadn't been his intention to hurt her. For a fleeting moment, she smiled. She was glad that they were mated, or she wouldn't know what to do. She hesitantly took some steps toward him.

"Don't come near me!" Inuyasha yelled hoarsely. He sniffled, and she knew he was crying. She ignored his plea. She came closer and knelt down, even though her dress ripped a bit when she did.

"Inuyasha," She smiled through her tears. "It's okay." She bit her lip and she repeated, "It's okay."

Inuyasha could do no more than to lean his head on her shoulder. The smell of her blood didn't register to him anymore. All he wanted to smell was her, her pure scent and forget everything.

"I'm sorry," Kagome breathed, whispering it into his ear. "I shouldn't have gotten in the way."

Inuyasha was silent for a few seconds before responding. "No, Kagome, it's a good thing you did. I would have killed that man and I owe you so much more." He raised his head and moved so that he could see her face to face. "I never wanted to hurt you, Kagome, but my demon was upset that you tried to defy him."

Kagome's eyes glistened with fresh tears. "Inuyasha. . ." She trailed off. Inuyasha shook his head and pressed his finger to her lips.

"Just wait until you get bandaged." He swallowed the lump he had in his throat. "We'll talk then."

Kagome nodded and stood. Inuyasha followed her, but hesitated to go inside the living room, where the whole family had gone to. He couldn't stand to even be in their presence. Besides, he was a half-demon. Any injuries he had would be gone by the next morning. Instead of going in, he walked to the door. He walked outside, hoping the cool, fresh night air would give him an answer to what he had to do now.

He opened the door quietly and walked out. He followed a dirt trial that lead deep into the forest. He breathed in deeply and the wheels of his mind began to turn. He closed his eyes, exhaling.

He had hurt Kagome. He had made her bleed, made her feel pain. Him, of all people had gone against his wonderful mate. He knew that he should've been able to restrain himself, but he let his demon get the better of him. Because of that, he feared everyone would hate him. Everything that he had built up since he met her, his friends and in-laws would be lost to him.

But deep in his heart, he knew Kagome didn't hold it against him. In his moment of weakness while fighting, he had looked up and he had felt her strong need to save him. She loved him unconditionally, which was still mind-boggling for a person who hadn't had much love in their own life.

But he knew that if this could happen once, it could happen again. Like when a person hits their spouse. They say they won't do it again, but inevitably it does. The only difference with Inuyasha was that he didn't want to the run the risk of losing control. Would he leave? _Could_ he leave? That was a better question to ask him.

Kagome would be so hurt if he left. Because they were mates, the separation would be harder to get through, especially for Inuyasha. Even though Kagome couldn't really feel what he felt, he could feel what she felt. He would have to go through the pain of hurting Kagome, but it would be better for her in the long-run.

He would leave. There was no doubt in his mind of that. She would be safer and maybe even happier. But he couldn't leave just yet. He would stay for one more week. The memories of that would be enough to live help him live on.

Besides, who would want to be with a half-demon forever?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome POV)

"Kagome, you're alright!"

That was the first thing I heard as I entered the living room where my family and friends were. I glanced back to see if Inuyasha was behind me, but he wasn't. I wanted to go back and look for him, but my mother was already pulling me into a hug.

"I told you I'd be okay." I murmured in her shoulder. She pulled back and saw the small cuts on my arm. I immediately defended Inuyasha.

"It was his demon, mom. Once he came back, he apologized."

The worried look didn't leave her face, but the worry lines did. "It's okay. Like I said before, it's not out of the ordinary about it. As long as you're not that hurt." She gave me a small smile.

Sango, seeing that my mother had ended out conversation pulled me by my wrist to sit on the couch with her. She had a First-aid kit ready and pulled out. She grabbed a cotton ball and dipped it in alcohol.

"This is going to sting a little."

I contained the hiss that threatened to come out as Sango dabbed alcohol on the cuts of my arms. She glanced at me with worry and dropped her hand.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm just so glad you're okay." She gave me a slight smile, something that bordered sadness and joy. She sniffled and then took out some band-aids. "I was counting on Inuyasha not to hurt you. I guess he kind of scratched you though." She pressed the band-aids on my arm and patted them.

I smiled. "Thanks, Sango."

She gave me a wider, more heart-felt smile. "You're welcome."

It was silent except for the slow breathing of the people who occupied the room. My father sat down in a chair, and he wore a wary expression. I knew better than to try to talk to him now. He would come to me later.

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku suddenly asked. He glanced back at me from the window he was standing in front of.

"I don't know." I replied. "He was right behind me when we left the kitchen." I didn't want to worry, so I pretended like it was nothing. Miroku and Sango exchanged a worried, fleeting glance.

"Kagome—" Sango started, but Miroku cut across her.

"I'll go look for Inuyasha."

I nodded slowly, folding my hands together. Inuyasha and I really had to talk. I didn't know what he might be feeling or what he might be thinking, but I was desperately hoping he wouldn't decide to leave.

I didn't know whether I could live without him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Inuyasha POV)

"Inuyasha!"

My ears twitched at the sound of my name being called. I opened my eyes and glanced back. Miroku was down the path, panting a little. "Inuyasha, I've been looking all over for you." He leaned against a tree that was nearest to him.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just figured no one would like to see me." I stuck my hands in my pockets and lowered my gaze to the ground.

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha, you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Kagome doesn't even blame you."

I turned, the rage in me suddenly lashing out. "I know that! That's what makes it worse!"

Miroku crossed his arms. "Maybe, but it doesn't change that fact that she doesn't blame you."

I breathed in deeply. My patience was wavering. "Miroku, you can't even begin to understand what I felt when I smelled her blood. You can't imagine how bad I felt afterward. It's a pain that has no end."

Miroku stared at me for a few seconds before speaking. "Well, maybe I don't know what you felt. But I do know what you're thinking right now." I frowned at him as he hardened his gaze..

"Like I said, you don't know anything."

Miroku uncrossed his arms and his hands fisted. "You're going to leave her."

The way he said, as a statement with so much conviction, I had no answer. We stood there in silence. Finally, I thought of something to say.

"What's it to you?"

Miroku pointed a finger at me and he raised his voice to a more threatening tone. "If you leave, you'll tear Kagome apart. I've been her friend far too long to let anyone, even her mate, hurt her. She's like a sister and I would protect her from being hurt. "

I knew he had a point there. But I had already made my decision. I would leave and Kagome would be better off. I felt like hitting something, but I restrained myself. I didn't want to fight with Miroku anymore, so I lowered my tone of voice.

"Miroku, I know you and Kagome go way back. I'm not doing this to hurt her. Its for her own good."

Miroku gave me a mirthless laugh. "Are you sure about that, Inuyasha?"

This time I gave him a more deadly glare. "Why don't you butt out?"

Miroku just nodded. "Alright," He locked eyes with me. "But I really hope you don't do that to her."

He turned around and I followed behind, my gaze fixed on the back of his head. If there was any other way, I would do it. I didn't want to be away from Kagome. It tore me just to think about it.

But when you loved someone so much, wouldn't you sacrifice anything to keep that person away from any harm, even if it was your own self?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: Yeah, so this is late. Again. But, I made this longer to make up for it.**

**So. . . tension with Miroku and Inuyasha. He figured out what Inuyasha was thinking, but Inuyasha thinks that he should just butt out.**

** And the part with his demon. Now, I know you guys might not be used to his demon being mean (he kinda was in this one) but you have to understand what his demon is thinking. Here he is, trying to save Kagome by killing the guy who tried to hurt her and then all of a sudden, Kagome jumps in, seemingly protecting Bankoustu. See the bitterness there?**

** Anyways, please keep coming with those reviews! Five for the next chapter please! **

**~Daichi`**


	18. 7 days to live

**A/N: Here I am again with another installment of TBYA! Please, review and tell me your thoughts okay? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, k?**

**Disclaimer: The song, "Leave out all the rest." Belongs to Linkin Park and whoever might have written it.**

**Chapter 18: 7 days to live**

**(Inuyasha's POV)**

Miroku and I reached the house again. I had to pretend that nothing had happened or else I'd worry Kagome again. Miroku must have sensed the same thing and began making small talk with me, despite the tense atmosphere that still lingered from our argument. Neither one of us wanted a replay.

"Miroku, Inuyasha! You're back." Sango stood up quickly, glaring at me and then glancing at Miroku with questions in her eyes.

Kagome, who hadn't heard us come in, quickly whipped her head around, standing up at our presence and nearly falling over, but she caught herself before she could hurt herself again.

She gave me a surprised smile and folded her hands in front of her. "Inuyasha!"

Her voice was unusually chipper and I could hear how she strained herself to sound that way. I inwardly sighed and walked toward her, enveloping her in a hug. At first, she was stiff but then she easily melted into my arms. Her hand went around me as well. I knew the others were watching us and I knew that even if I whispered what I wanted to say, everyone except Miroku and Sango would hear.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." I whispered softly. Kagome hugged me tighter and just nodded. We were like that for a couple of more minutes until Sango spoke up.

"Well, Miroku, you said you wanted to show me something, right?" She roughly elbowed Miroku, startling him. He looked at her, confused, until she hit him on his head,

He jumped up, seemingly remembering their appointment. "Oh yes, of course! That . . . thing I was supposed to show you. Right this way," He motioned to the exit of the room and Sango took his arm. Kagome and I had let go of each other at this point, but continued to hold her hand. I wouldn't let her go until I had to. Both of them passed us, Miroku giving the look from earlier and Sango glaring at me, promising death if I did something stupid. This, in the course of seven days, might actually happen, depending on your definition of stupid. I'm sure leaving Kagome goes under "unforgivable-death-deserving-stupid" right next to Miroku's cursed hand act.

Kagome's mother, who had been watching us carefully, took Sango's lead. Giving me a smile I felt I didn't deserve, she moved across the room to Kagome's father, who until that moment hadn't moved for anything. I was worried that I had done something the old man would kill me for, but then he got up and patted my back. His wife squeezed my arm.

"We're just going to the dining room to clean up. Call us if you need anything." Her smile was as warm as usual and she left, leaving Kagome and I by ourselves. We glanced at each other sheepishly and I noticed that her dress was torn.

"You need to go change." I told her pulling her out so we could get to the stairs. Kagome, for some reason, turned red and followed me silent as a mouse. We were both quiet when we reached her room. I let her go inside hers while I went to mine to change out of my dirty clothes as well. As I changed, I wondered what this last week could be like. I was determined to make it one the happiest she has ever known. Maybe the memories will let her remember me before I had to leave her. I turned on the radio in my room and part of a song that I had vaguely heard before was playing. The song was just about to end.

**When my time comes, **

**Forget the wrong that I've done,**

**Let me leave behind some, **

**Reasons to be missed,**

**Don't resent me, **

**but when you're feeling empty,**

**Keep me in your memory,**

**Leave out all the rest,**

**Leave out all the rest.**

**Forgetting, all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well,**

**Pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are,**

**I can't be who you are…**

I was still for a couple of moments. That couldn't have been a coincidence; at least, that's what I thought. That song was too close to the truth than I wanted to admit. But that moment was gone now, to be forgotten. I sighed.

Leaving was going to take more out of me than I expected.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sango and Miroku walked out of the living room, intending to leave Inuyasha and Kagome alone, but Miroku didn't count of Sango turning on him so quickly. She had him pinned against the wall fast, so fast, Miroku had no clue on what was about to happen.

"Ok, Miroku, I was quiet up until now but you have to tell me what is going on between Inuyasha and Kagome!"

Miroku grabbed Sango by the shoulders and gently pushed her away. She let go reluctantly. "I'll tell you, Sango my dear, but you must refrain from such violence, at least for a little while."

Sango crossed her arms and began to impatiently tap her right foot. She huffed her agreement. "Fine," She then delivered a nasty glare to Miroku, but he was so used to her being that way. "But I want every detail. Don't leave anything out!"

"When would I keep anything from you, Sango?"

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes. Miroku took that as a signal to dish out the goods.

He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. "Inuyasha wants to leave Kagome." He said it all in one big breath and hoped that Sango wouldn't react too badly.

He hoped in vain.

"WHAT? Where the hell did he get such a stupid idea! How can even think of leaving her when they—when they…mated?" She kicked the wall in her frustration because she didn't want to damage Miroku anymore. She was livid, positively, and undoubtedly lived.

Miroku tried to intervene for Inuyasha's sake. "I know, I feel the same way but he has a good reason. To him, anyway." He added, after Sango gave a look.

"But you don't agree with him? That's a first."

Miroku shook his head. "I don't agree with him because the reason he wants to leave is stupid. He believes that if he stays, the event of what happened in that kitchen will undoubtedly repeat themselves." He sighed. "He didn't say it out loud, but I could tell that's what he felt."

Sango shook her head. "And Kagome doesn't even blame him." She blew out a breath and leaned back onto the wall, glancing at Miroku. "This is all so wrong, Miroku. If he leaves, she'll die." She closed her eyes. "She loved him so much. I can tell it would destroy her."

Miroku nodded. "I know, I tried to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen. He's convinced himself he's a monster that doesn't deserve Kagome."

Sango glanced up at the ceiling. "When is he leaving?"

"In a week."

Sango stood up straight and faced Miroku. "That soon?"

Miroku nodded numbly. He too thought that it was too haste, too soon for him to be doing this. If Inuyasha could only give it more time, he would realize how wrong he was. He'd never seen Kagome so happy in all the time he'd known her.

Sango was also quiet and she didn't need Miroku to answer what she was thinking. She knew he didn't like the idea of Inuyasha leaving any bit more than she did. She reached out and with her hand, grasped Miroku's hand.

"We're gonna have to be strong, Miroku. For Kagome the most."

Miroku nodded. "I know. I'll miss Inuyasha too."

Sango gave him a smile, but it was a sad smile that Miroku understood all too well. She hugged him and murmured into his shirt,

"I just hope he realizes his mistake before he leaves."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

7 days to live.

That's how I felt my life had dwindled to. Only 7 days with the woman I loved before I left. Only 7 days until my life completely lost its purpose, its color and its shine. I would have nothing else to cling on, nothing else to hope for. It would all be gone in 7 days.

That was the first thing I thought the first day.

I planned to take Kagome out, to do all the things she's wanted to do here in her hometown. I know she wants to talk about last night, but I won't let her even get one word in. It might just be the last straw in my resolve to leave.

So I got up and wandered to my bathroom, got cleaned up and walked outside to knock on Kagome's door. I wonder what she would think of me not sleeping with her last night, but I needed the distance to make sure I knew exactly what I needed to do. I just hoped she wouldn't be too mad for not spending the night with her.

Slowly, the door opened just a crack and then it swung out wildly. For a minute, I thought all hell had broken loose and that I was gonna get it, but when I felt arms around me and I saw Kagome look up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, I realized that she wasn't mad. On the contrary, I think she was glad to see me.

In my mind, I wanted to scream.

This wasn't supposed to be easy, but she was making it so much harder for me to even fathom leaving. She was supposed to angry, distraught, something! Not all mushy and stuff, not after what I did to her. Even though that's how I needed it to be, it wasn't how I wanted it to be.

I encircled my arms around her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "And how did you sleep last night, my love?"

She sighed. "Lonely, because someone was missing. Why didn't you come and sleep with me last night?" She tried to ask it casually, but her eyes gave her away. They were hurt and saddened of my absence. I couldn't tell her the truth, but I couldn't lie to her either, so I found some middle ground.

"Because I didn't know how your parents would react to you and me, especially your father."

She smiled and let go of me, in which I also let her go. "I guess." She sighed and stretched, and it wasn't until then that I noticed she had slept in a lacy top and lacy short-shorts.

Damn my timing.

She noticed my stare and smacked me on my arm playfully. "Hey, you have no grounds on me right now. Now go wait for me until I get dressed."

She then promptly pushed me out and closed the door. I chuckled slightly at her antics but I sobered up quickly. I was about to commence sinking into the death spiral of my depression when the door opened again. Kagome smiled at me and took my arm. She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again and we walked in silence. If she had wanted to talk about what happened, she didn't. And for that I was grateful. I glanced at her attire and saw that she had put on a long sleeved blue shirt with a v-shaped neckline and jeans that hugged her curves. She had even put on some multi-colored socks. I laugh inwardly as I realized that Kagome was still child-like in some ways.

Breakfast was not as bad as it could have been. Kagome's mom served me a plate of eggs and bacon with a smile and a little pat on my head. Her father smiled at me and told me good morning while sipping his cup of morning coffee and reading the newspaper. Sango, on the other hand, kept glaring at me and with no hint of subtleness either. Miroku must have told her by the way she was glaring that death could come and choke me. Miroku, on the other hand, acted as if I didn't exist. He smiled and commented on Kagome's clothes and asked her how she had slept. He completely forgot me on purpose, but I guess that _is_ what I deserved after fighting with him last night.

They _really_ weren't making it easy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, after letting Kagome drag me across town, we walked to a small park. Kagome sat down, watching the little kids come and go, playing or crying as they did. A soft smile appeared on her face. I had never seen her that peaceful.

"Inuyasha," she poked me abruptly, taking my mind away from my train of thought. "How many kids do you want?"

I was surprised at her question; but at the same time I didn't have an answer. Why would I want to have kids if I couldn't have them with the woman I loved? When I left, there would be no one else, so it was a redundant question. But then I realized she didn't know of my plans, and that she didn't know that she would never have those children with me. If, though, I thought of it the way she was thinking it, then I could give her an answer. Obviously she was asking how many kids I wanted with _her_, and I already knew _that_.

I held her hand. "As many as you'd want, I guess. I'd have to learn how to take care of them though." _But I will never learn will, I? I'll be gone before the idea comes up again and by then, it'll be too late for me. But for you there are endless possibilities._

She laughed. "You would say that," She laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled more into me. "I'd like at least four, maybe even five. I've always wanted a big family. I guess only having Kouga as a brother really scared me." She laughed at her own comment and closed her eyes. "I love you, Inuyasha."

I sighed, knowing that I was only hurting her more in the long run, but what could I do? She wanted to hear me say it and it's a true statement.

"I love you to, Kagome."

We kissed, and I swear, I have never known a kiss to be so bitter-sweet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Kagome's POV)

As Inuyasha and I walked home, I contemplated his silence. Was he still angry at himself from yesterday? Surely he understood that I didn't hold him against him. I loved Inuyasha and I knew he would never do that to me again. I just knew it, somewhere deep within my own self. What troubled me was the scared feeling that it wasn't in the same way I thought of it.

Last night, when he didn't come to sleep with me, I had gotten really scared. He had avoided me the whole day, staying in his own room. I thought for sure he would be gone by the next morning. I hadn't slept that bad since my high school exit exams, so when he was there in the morning, I nearly screamed in happiness. I don't think he realized how scared and hurt I had been, but he sure made it up to me. I had tried to talk to him during our adventures of the day, but every time I started to talk about it, he drew my attention elsewhere, making me forget what I had wanted to talk about in the first place.

When we went to sit in the park, I watched the kids with the families and I saw how happy they were. Couldn't Inuyasha see that was exactly how I pictured us to be? A family with all the happiness a family could bring. I could see myself holding a little boy, with little dog ears and beautiful silver hair, just like Inuyasha's. I wondered if his eyes would be like his or mine. I only knew that any child of Inuyasha's was certain to be beautiful.

I wondered then how many kids he might want. I mean, we had never touched the subject before so I was a little timid about what he might say. I know Sango used to complain to me all the time when we were in high school about Miroku asking other girls to bear his child. I don't think he really understood what that meant. When I asked Sango whether she wanted to have his kid, she only blushed. When I asked her more recently, she said that Miroku wanted enough kids to make a little league baseball team.

I nearly died laughing.

But when I thought about it seriously, it was going to happen. I was bound to end up pregnant one of these days, maybe not soon, but definitely somewhere in the future. I wanted to know what Inuyasha thought as a good number. His answer surprised me.

_"As many as you'd want, I guess. I'd have to learn how to take care of them though."_

You couldn't imagine how happy I felt when he said that. We could have all the kids we'd want and we'd both be happy. I told him I wanted four or five kids. Why not aim high? Suddenly, I felt as if this was moment that called for my out-loud saying of my feelings. When he said those words back to me, I was on Cloud nine.

Still, as he opened the door, I couldn't help but feel somewhat insecure. Maybe it was just me. I went upstairs to quickly stash away some things that I had forgotten to put away. The bag that had been my last inheritance from my mother to Kikyo and me was put on my shelf. I also decided to call my father and my brother to see how the status of Kikyo's disappearance had changed.

_"Kagome, thank goodness. I had forgotten to tell you to call me when you got back home."_ He sighed in relief.

I smiled. "I'm sorry, dad. I was calling to see if anything had changed."

His voice was pained as he spoke. _"No, nothing new has happened. The police are looking. The most they've been able to come up with is that the hospital computers were hacked into and the security cameras mysteriously shut off around the exact time she vanished."_

I sighed and closed my eyes to stop the tears. "Okay, dad. Tell me if anything happens. Send my love to Souta, please."

_"Sure, honey. I love you, bye."_

He hung up and I let my head fall into my hands, tears already leaking out against my will.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Third person)

"So now what do we do? It's been days since I left that chick's house. I've been waiting around for nothing!" Bankoutsu's hands fisted in his frustration. After kidnapping the other girl, he had been forced to care for her while he guarded her.

Naraku smiled. "Be patient, my angry friend. I give him a week, tops. Then after a while more, we'll move-in."

"We still have to wait? How are we going to keep up with this one?" He jabbed a thumb at the unconscious girl. She had not awaked yet, but Naraku knew it would be soon. He could sense it.

"The minute she wakes up, which will be soon, we must find a way to brain wash her. She must hate her sister and everyone who sides with her. Even when it's her own family."

Bankoutsu nodded. "Then we'll see my revenge?"

Naraku was about to reprimand him once more, but he thought against it. The time would come when he could get rid of him. He only needed him for a little while more and then he would send him off to be with his brothers.

In hell.

"Yes, we'll see to your revenge, but for now, sit tight. Our hour of glory shall come soon."

Bankoutsu nodded, glaring once more at the unconscious girl. She was the source of all his burdens, and he was tempted to just rid himself of her, but he knew that she was a very essential part in his revenge upon the girl and the half-breed. It was clear to him that they didn't remember anything from their past, but that didn't give them an excuse. They would pay. They had torn away from him the closest thing he had to family.

So he was going to tear hers apart too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome's POV)

I was tired by the time it was time to sleep. I was so sleepy; I didn't even notice Inuyasha slip in under my covers. It wasn't until he tickled me that I noticed. He gave me a long kiss but again, I was too tired for anything more. It was his fault I wasn't in the mood.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." I snuggled into him a bit more. He put an arm around me and said,

"Goodnight, Kagome."

I fell asleep easily, taking in Inuyasha's warmth and lulling into a deep slumber.

_**I open my eyes, knowing that I'm dreaming again. I sit up to see the exact same place from the last time I dreamed. Only this time, even the ground seemed to be dead. Blood was splattered everywhere. I began to run without noticing.**_

_**I could see a dark figure in the distance, swirling and it began to follow me. I knew it was bad so I ran and ran. I stop when I can't see it anymore. Again, I start to wander and I begin to think that I'm walking in circles.**_

_**Suddenly, I could see Inuyasha. His back was turned toward me, but I ran to him. I hug him, but I don't feel his arms around me.**_

_**"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Why won't you hug me?" I press.**_

_**He looks at me, but his expression is haunted, like a man who's demons did not let him sleep at night. "It only hurts you."**_

_**I didn't understand him. "What?"**_

_**He turns and begins to walk away. I run forward and catch his arm, but he pulls away quickly. I do it again but each time I tried to catch up with him, he was always a step ahead.**_

_**"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"**_

_**Inuyasha stops and with those haunted eyes, he looks at me. "I'm leaving you."**_

I woke up, my heart beating and my hands clammy. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. Glancing to my left, I saw Inuyasha, fast asleep. I sigh in relief and close my eyes.

_It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream!_

I chanted this in my mind until I halfway believed it. When I had convinced myself, I laid back down, hoping to go back to sleep, but I couldn't get the feeling of dread to leave. I watched Inuyasha, grabbing his hand and holding it in mine. He couldn't leave me. Tears pricked my eyes.

He just _couldn't_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/n: So I finally got this chapter out. I'm not bothering to apologize because I bet you guys are sick of it. So, let the chips fall where they may.**

**I didn't want to rush the seven day thing. A lot of stuff is supposed to happen in the next couple of chapters. So will Inuyasha leave or will he be persuaded?**

**Tune in, next chapter! (And review!)**

**~Daichi**


	19. Gone with the night

**A/N: So I am trying very hard to keep these updates coming, since I realized that I should stop making excuses when the story is right there! (Seriously, I have some serious procrastinating problems) but I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Don't worry about that okay you guys? Just keep on reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer # 2: "When it rains", "CrushCrushCrush" and "We are broken" are all songs that belong to Paramore! No copy right infringement is intended. I'm just using it to tell my story.**

**Chapter 19: Gone in the night**

**(**Kagome's POV)

The days passed, and Inuyasha didn't let me have a second to rest. He took me anywhere and everywhere, but even though we were spending a lot more time together, it seemed as if we were growing farther apart. His kisses were different, almost as if they had lost their spark. Even when he looked at me, sometimes he had this far off look in his eye, as if he was thinking about something he'd rather not think about.

It's been six days since what happened in the kitchen, six days since he started to become more distant. I tried to talk to him, but every time I tried to talk about it, to clarify what I really felt, he'd just put a finger to my lips. Actually, I was getting annoyed with that, but whatever. What mattered was that I was going to find out what Inuyasha was planning to do, because I knew he was planning something.

And I knew where I could get that information.

Miroku jumped when I cornered him after a band practice. We didn't have Ayame, so Miroku had been filling in for her. He wasn't _amazing_, but he was good enough to keep up. Sango had walked out to get another guitar pick (she had just thrown the good one at Miroku for making a stupid comment. Something told me he'd be sleeping on the couch tonight.)

"Kagome, what's up?" He pulled at his shirt collar nervously, a nervous smile appearing on his face. I hadn't even said anything yet and he was already sweating bullets! He had to know something.

Crossing my arms, I started my interrogation.

I went straight to the point. "You know what Inuyasha's planning, don't you?"

Miroku backed away from me a little and shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried to brush me aside, but I didn't let him escape.

I grabbed his shirt from the back. "Don't lie to me, Miroku."

Miroku turned around and shook his head. "Kagome, Inuyasha hasn't told me anything."

There was sincerity in his voice so I let him go. "Go," I said. "Run after Sango and make up."

He grinned and ran after Sango. It wasn't a long time before they showed up again, made up and ready to practice. As I watched them, I wondered why Inuyasha and I couldn't just do that. Talking about what happened would clear up any type of misunderstanding. Miroku quickly went to the drums set.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked, grabbing her guitar.

I nodded, grabbing my mic. "Of course."

We began to practice, but the thought couldn't leave my mind. Inuyasha was hiding something from me, I just knew it. But something deep down, so deep I didn't think it was real, something kept telling me that I would find out soon enough.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Inuyasha's POV)

It's been six whole days since that day. It all seemed like a dream, and sometimes, I really thought I could stay with her, that I didn't have to leave. But then I would see the very light scars on her arms and I'd come crashing down. I was a monster to her and I would always be a monster. Spending time with Kagome just proved that she deserved _so_ much _better_ than me. She was like a shooting star, shining across my sky for just a little while, and I would never be able to reach her.

Not ever.

This was the only day I wasn't with her, but that's because she was practicing with Sango. Ayame and Kouga seemed to have been having difficulties getting here and so instead of coming here yesterday, Ayame would be flying in and Kouga would drive here. I wouldn't get to see my brother-in-law before I left and maybe it was for the better. Kouga would definitely not let me leave without giving me a broken limb.

They were having a concert later tonight, which was why Ayame was flying in. She'd be here in a little bit and Kagome's adoptive parents were going to pick her up. Kagome's father wouldn't be coming this time because he was still wrapped up in Kikyo's disappearance. I remembered that I had promised Kagome that we'd find her together, but I couldn't keep that promise anymore.

Maybe that's what I could do! When I left, Kagome would think that I left because I didn't love her. Maybe if I continued my search for her sister, I could find her and give her back to Kagome. She would never know it was me. I'd only leave a note for her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called. "Can you bring me a bottle of water?"

I grabbed a bottle of water that was in the cooler by my feet. She smiled at me as I gave it to her. "Thanks, Inuyasha. You can stay in here, if you want."

I could hear the longing in her voice and I could feel the stares from both Miroku and Sango. I shook my head.

"It'll be better if I hear at the concert. I don't want to put you under any pressure."

Kagome's face fell, but it was only for a second. She gave me a strained smile and just nodded.

"Sure."

The dejection in her voice was hardly there, but I could hear it. I turned around and left, closing the garage door behind me. I closed the open cooler and walked back into the house and into my room. I lay on the bed, wondering what Kagome might be thinking. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep.

But then I began to dream

_**I opened my eyes to darkness. I sat up, but I already know where I am. I feel like I've been here more than once. I stand up and the darkness clears up. In its place, I see a castle, worn and showing signs of deterioration. I glanced around and saw a sign, a modern one staked into the ground before the castle.**_

_** "In a classic tale of love and death, this is fabled to be the last home of the kingdom of Ray's princess and family. Her betrothed, a general of the army, also lived here and defended its walls until his untimely demise. It was also said that in the after-math, the lord and princess were seen dead, lying in each other's arms. Until this day, no one knows why the demons waged war against the peaceful civilizations of humans and half-demons. Now, most half-demons and demons are discriminated against because of the lingering feelings of hatred and betrayal of the demons."**_

_** After reading that, I think I understood. I would have felt the same way too. Suddenly, I realized I wasn't the only one there. A woman with short hair and eyes just like Kagome's gasped and covered her mouth, tears falling down her cheeks.**_

_** "So it's true?" She seemed to speaking to herself, but someone else was there, a being between the planes of life and death. **_

_** "Yes. It's always been true." Midoriko stated. She pointed to the castle and in a silent mind communication, Kagome's mother ran to where she pointed. **_

_** I didn't know how I knew it was Kagome's mother. I just did. I followed her, since she couldn't see me. Kagome's mother stopped in a particular room. There were two coffins, both made of white marble. There was a small engraving on a small box that was placed between them.**_

_** "As this jewel exists, they both shall live to complete the love they were denied today. One day, this jewel will return to its rightful owner."**_

_** Kagome's mother opened the box and a small, pink jewel sat nestled against the silk it sat upon. Even in the beginning light of the morning, the jewel shone brightly. Kagome's mother picked it up and put it in a small bag. I took a closer look at the bag, but suddenly the vision disappeared.**_

_** A great voice boomed from the darkness. "You shall live to regret what you're about to do. Do not be selfish, Inuyasha!"**_

I jumped awake and sat up in haste. I glanced at the alarm clock and realized that I had to start getting ready. We would all be leaving soon to the auditorium near here to have the concert.

I was done in less than thirty minutes and went downstairs. Everyone was at the door already. Kagome smiled and held out her hand.

"We've been waiting for you."

I nodded, taking her smaller hand in mine. "Thanks."

"C'mon you guys! I'm ready to rock!" I noticed Ayame was already there, her red hair straightened. She gave me a wink to let me know that she knew about me and Kagome. I half-smiled and we all walked out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome's POV)

We arrived to our destination quicker than I had expected. Sango, Ayame and I were the first ones out; we had to be ready in less than an hour since doors would open at exactly seven o'clock. I turned around and gave Inuyasha a quick kiss, but he seemed to be distracted. I tried not to notice, but I was suddenly very nervous as we went into our dressing rooms. Sango and I gave Ayame the four-one-one about what songs we were going to play and we gave her the notes to memorize. We weren't worried because she could look at a music sheet once and have it down perfectly.

She raised an eyebrow as I gave her two music sheets she hadn't seen before. "Are these new songs?"

I nodded. "I wrote them a couple of days ago and the music just came to me." I smiled sheepishly. She smiled brightly and told me she would love to hear how it sounded when we finally played them.

Sango turned to me, looking over the page I written the lyrics on. "Kagome, when did you write these songs?"

I was silent for a moment. "Right after what happened . . . with Inuyasha."

Sango glanced up at me, her expression blank. She then gave me a small smile and nodded. "Ok."

I picked out what I would be wearing off the rack in the dressing room. I grabbed black skinny jeans and regular converse. I also picked out a dark blue shirt with the name of our band written in silver letters and a checkered jacket. It fit me just right. I left my hair down and just ruffled it with my fingers a bit. I put on my usual make up and I was ready.

I glanced at Sango and Ayame. Sango had picked purple skinny jeans, a black shirt with the band name in red letters, a gray hoodie and gray converse. Ayame had decided to go in a red jacket that was over a checkered shirt and she was wearing denim skinny jeans with red converse to top it off.

"Are you ready?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"It's time to rock!" They yelled simultaneously, giggling.

I laughed as we walked out of the dressing room and out onto the stage. Everything was already set up when we walked out. I checked my watch and I noticed we only had ten minutes. We all went to our places when they called five minutes until show time and it didn't take long for the curtains to pull up to reveal the monstrous crowd before us.

I always marveled at how many people loved to listen to us play. For me, it was actually kind of embarrassing. Imagine the songs that you sung being played by other bands as covers or at talent shows or by kids in their rooms. The crowd made it known to us that they liked our music. Posters were everywhere with hearts around our band name; some people had the shirts and some even dressed like us! The cheers were also a big part of the crowd.

That, and the fact this was the biggest crowd we've ever play for, made me a little bit nervous, but I soon caught sight of Inuyasha in the very front row. He gave me a smile and winked. The nervousness was gone fast and I was able to pick up my mic.

"Hey you guys! I'm so glad we get to play for you today. You're our biggest crowd yet." Even louder screams were heard and Kagome laughed and almost covered her ears. "We're going to sing some songs that haven't even come out in next album so you'll be the first to hear them."

The crowd roared with satisfaction. Since they were already so pumped, I signaled to the others to play the third song on their list. I picked up the microphone as the music started.

**I got a lot to say to you**

**Yeah I got a lot to say**

**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**

**Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all.**

I had actually written this as a more peppy song to the other more mellow songs we were going to sing. I liked it a lot and loved the beat that we put with it. Ayame and Sango changed the tempo a bit as the next lyrics started.

**They taped over your mouth **

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**Your little spies**

**They taped over your mouth **

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**

**Your little spies**

Right as I started the next part, I made sure to bring my voice down to a whisper and put my mouth closer to the mic.

**Crush,**

**Crush,**

**Crush,**

**CrushCrush**

**(1, 2, 3, 4!)**

**Nothing compares to**

**A quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two **

**None of is counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**This.**

Ibobbed my head as Sango and Ayame played the small time of instrumental. I started going out towards the crows more, making my movements a little more forceful.

**If you want to play it like a game,**

**Well, c'mon, c'mon let's play.**

**Cause I rather waste my life pretending,**

**Then have to forget you for one whole minute.**

**They taped over your mouth, **

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**

**Your little spies.**

**They taped over your mouth, **

**Scribbled out the truth with their lies,**

**Your little spies,**

**Crush,**

**Crush,**

**Crush,**

**CrushCrush**

**(1, 2, 3, 4!)**

**Nothing compares to**

**A quiet evening alone**

**Just the one, two **

**None of is counting on**

**That never happens**

**I guess I'm dreaming again**

**Let's be more than**

**This now!**

I loved this next part. I had thought it up as the verse that would be different from the rest of the song. I also loved the guitar and drums in this part.

**Rock and roll baby,**

**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**

**I need something to sing about.**

**Rock and roll, hey!**

**Don't you know baby we're all now**

**I need something to sing out**

**Rock and roll, hey!**

**Don't you know baby we're all alone now?**

**Give me something to sing about!**

**Nothing compares to,**

**A quiet evening alone.**

**Just the one, two **

**None of us is counting on,**

**That never happens.**

**I guess I'm dreaming again.**

**Let's be more than,**

**No!**

**Nothing compares to,**

**A quiet evening alone.**

**Just the one, two **

**None of us is counting on,**

**That never happens.**

**I guess I'm dreaming again.**

**Let's be more than,**

**More than this.**

**Ohh,**

**Oohh.**

I finished with a flourish and the crowds roared again. The next song was going to be much softer so I made sure the crowds became quieter before the start of the next song.

I squeezed my mic as I began singing my heart out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Inuyasha's POV)

I loved how the first song sounded. It was strong and it had a great beat to it. Plus, the lyrics were sensational. I wondered where she had gotten the inspiration for that one. Right before she started the next song, she glanced at me. I crossed my arms and began to listen to the next song, which had a little bit less of energy than the last one.

**And when it rains, **

**On this side of town it touches,**

**Everything.**

**Just say it again and mean it.**

**-We don't miss a thing.**

**You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole,**

**(Blackest hole)**

**And convinced yourself that it's not the reason,**

**You don't see the sun anymore.**

**And now, oh how you could do it**

**Oh, I**

**I never saw it coming.**

**No oh,**

**I need an ending**

**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

I was shocked for a minute. As I had listened to the lyrics, I could have sworn that it was like she knew what I was thinking about myself. It also seemed like I hadn't done a great job covering up my feelings, since she was spelling it out in front of me so easily. I sat through the short instrumental tensed about what truths I was going to hear next.

**And when it rains, **

**Well, you always find an escape**

**Just running away,**

**From all of the ones who love you,**

**From everything.**

**You made yourself a bed at the bottom on the blackest hole,**

**(Blackest hole)**

**And you sleep 'till May and you'll say that**

**You don't ever see the sun anymore.**

**And now, oh how you could do it**

**Oh, I…**

**I never saw it coming**

**No oh…**

**I need an ending**

**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**Take your time…**

**Take my time…**

**Take these chances to turn it around**

**Just take these chances **

**We'll make it somehow**

**And take these chances and turn it around**

**Just turn it around…**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She had to know; she just had to by the lyrics in her song. But as much as it spoke about me, she also revealed her feelings in it. She knew me so well, that without words, she could figure me out. But I doubted that she realized it.

**Oh… how you could do it?**

**Oh, I…**

**I never saw it coming**

**No, oh…**

**And now, oh how you could do it?**

**Oh, I…**

**I never saw it coming**

**No, oh…**

**How could you do it?**

**Oh, I…**

**I never saw it coming**

**No oh…**

**I need an ending,**

**So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**You can take your time,**

**Take my time…**

It was a silent plea to me, the yearning in her voice. She was afraid I would leave but she was uncertain about whether that was my plan or something else. It didn't matter to her how long it would take; just that it ended the way she wanted to. I was afraid I couldn't do that.

Kagome beamed as the crowd again cheered for the next and final song. I loved seeing her like this, in her element. As she started the next song, I wondered how much would be revealed in the next song. I was surprised by how soft this one was.

**I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun,**

**With my wide eyes… I've seen worlds that don't belong.**

**My mouth is dry… with words I cannot verbalize.**

**Tell me why… we live like this,**

**Keep me safe inside, **

**Your arms like towers,**

**Tower over me.**

**Yeah…**

'**Cause we're are broken, **

**What must we do to restore our innocence,**

**And all the promise we adored?**

**Give us life again!**

'**Cause we just want to be home.**

**Lock the doors,**

**Cause I'd like to capture this voice,**

**It came to me tonight.**

**So everyone will have a choice,**

**And under red lights**

**I'll show myself it wasn't forged.**

**We're at war.**

**We live like this.**

**Keep me safe inside. **

**Your arms like towers,**

**Tower over me.**

'**Cause we're are broken, **

**What must we do to restore our innocence,**

**And all the promise we adored?**

**Give us life again!**

'**Cause we just want to be home.**

**(Ah…) 4x **

**Tower over me… **

**Tower over me…**

**And don't take the truth at any cost!**

'**Cause we're are broken, **

**What must we do to restore our innocence,**

**And all the promise we adored?**

**Give us life again!**

'**Cause we just want to be home…**

I almost couldn't stand it anymore. These songs were like knives stabbing my heart. I hadn't realized how hurt Kagome could get if I left. But it was for her own good! I shook my head in my frustration. I couldn't think about it, not now. I had to leave. It was my _only _choice. I glanced up as Kagome exited the stage and I caught her eye. She smiled and gave me a very small wave and ran off after Ayame and Sango. I made my way through the crowd to get to Kagome before the paparazzi sprung on her. I could already see the paparazzi running after her to find out about her sister. I shook my head. Those paparazzi were good for nothing, nosy scum.

I stopped, though, and realized that being seen with Kagome was a liability. I hadn't bothered to cover my ears and my claws were as long as I would let them grow. This would only fuel the paparazzi even more. I clenched my hands and started to go the opposite way. My half-demon heritage didn't grant me any good opinions among the uptight discriminating humans who were still angry at demons for nearly destroying their race a millennia before. But what could I do about it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome POV)

I hurried off the stage before anyone caught that small wave. No doubt the media would replay everything and dissect every movement to figure out who I waved at. I knew Inuyasha wouldn't come to me now, not with the media on my trail. I just needed to follow Sango and Ayame and I'd be at home soon.

It didn't take long. We got into one of two cars of the same make and year. The one we were in was a little less sleek than the other one, but that was because the other car was a decoy. We would go out the back way and the other car would go out where the media would think we would leave. I smiled as I leaned in my seat.

"Kagome, those songs were so beautiful and heartfelt!" Ayame squealed, grabbing my arm. Sango glanced at me, her eyes asking silently whether I would tell her what happened. I decided not to.

"Oh, you know, I just got inspired all of a sudden." I smiled, shrugging modestly.

Ayame nodded. "Well, they're just great." She then glanced at Sango. "I take it you guys had fun without me."

Sango and I laughed. "I guess, if you consider band practice fun."

All three of us laughed, but slowly the laughter died down and was replaced by silence. I was once again left with my own thoughts. As we neared my home, I wondered where Inuyasha might be. I crossed my fingers so that he would already be there, so that I wouldn't worry. I don't know what I would do if I one day, I magically didn't find him. I shook my head.

The car parked and we quickly exited the car. I stretched and we went to our separate rooms. I caught Ayame before she left.

I said, feigning a mad voice. "I know about you and Kouga."I grinned when she answered me with a smile. "I just wanted to say, congratulations." I winked at her. "You are my sister-in-law now."

Ayame laughed. "Well, thanks. Congratulations on you and Inuyasha. Are you guys planning a civil wedding?"

I shrugged. "We haven't talked about it."

Ayame nodded. "I know how hard it is to bring the topic up. It's a miracle Sango got Miroku to stop ogling at her for a few second to even discuss her wedding. By the way, when is it? I wanted to help plan it."

"Sango told me it was pushed back because of our mini-tour, but since we've settled down for here now, I'm pretty sure the wedding will be in a month or two. It won't be big, though." I added. "You know, Sango."

We both laughed. Ayame nodded.

"Yeah, she was never the one to really go for big bashes, but I still say we should have one."

I perked up. "A surprise one?"

Ayame nodded, a certain gleam in her eyes. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Great! We'll talk about it tomorrow."

She grinned. "But not a word to Sango. She'll kill us if she finds out."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Ayame narrowed her eyes at me. "Secret handshake?"

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You want the Secret handshake?"

Ayame enthusiastically nodded and held out her hand. The Secret handshake was something all three of us came up with during high school to seal out promises and keep our secrets between ourselves. It's so secret, I can't even tell you how it goes.

When we completed the handshake, she waved goodbye and ran up the stairs to her room. I went the opposite way to find my room.

I slowly opened the door, but I wasn't surprised to see no one there. I sighed. Inuyasha probably got caught up or something. I just hoped he got home before anything bad happened. I sat down on my bed and glanced at the clock. It was near ten, so I decided to get ready for bed. Besides, I was tired and worrying for Inuyasha could wait until I was safely in bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Inuyasha's Pov)

"Damn it all."

I hissed under my breath as I tried to dodge some stupid paparazzi people. They had noticed that I was the only half-demon and since speculation was up that it was a half-demon that Kagome was with, (which wasn't a lie) they trailed me until I finally lost my patience and jumped on a roof. I silently laughed as I saw them futilely trying to find me.

I didn't have a watch to check the time, but I knew I was late. This was the last night I would spend with Kagome, and I was going to make it count. It hurt me that I was leaving, but I had to do it. Jumping buildings in seconds, I finally got to Kagome's house. I sighed when I thought about it that way. It was no longer my home, since I would be leaving it soon. I wondered what the others would think of me when I was finally gone. Would they hate me? Would they ever understand the guilt and anguish I felt? Would they just forget me and move on?

I would never find out anyway.

I slipped inside quietly since it was late and everyone would probably be sleeping. I walked to Kagome's room and I opened the door slightly.

"You're late."

Kagome was sitting on the bed, legs crossed but not facing me. She was staring outside, where the full moon was in plain view. I felt even more horrible now more than ever. I walked toward her, sitting down next to her.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

She just nodded. "I know, it's just…" She turned to me, her eyes piercing me. "Inuyasha, I—"

I held a finger to her lips. "I love you, Kagome. I would do anything for you." _Including leaving you so you can be happier._

Without a word, she threw her arms around me, kissing me with everything she had. I knew what she wanted and I knew that if I gave it to her, it might hurt her, but I guess I was selfish. I would never see her again, and why not have this as a memory of our last night together?

Later, when she was fast asleep, I got dressed and ready to leave. I debated whether or not to leave a note, but she deserved to know why I'd be leaving. I left it next to her. As I walked out the door, I had to wipe the tears from my eyes before they fell. I was doing this for her and no one else. I was doing the best for her. And like I said before, she deserved better than _me_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Third person)

Sango watched as Inuyasha closed the door to the house and started a journey that she knew would hurt both Kagome and Inuyasha. She wanted to run after him, to tell him how stupid he was being and to throw a couple of punches in his face so that he'd slow down but she couldn't. Something kept her there.

Miroku suddenly appeared beside her, hugging her from behind. "Sango, you haven't slept at all." He then glanced outside and realized what she was looking at. He saw Inuyasha jump onto the nearest building."

"Oh," It was the only thing he could say.

Sango sighed and sniffled. "Miroku, what are we going to do now? Kagome's gonna wake up and not see him…what do we do?"

Miroku hugged her tighter when he realized she was crying. "Sango, the only thing we can do is to be strong for Kagome." He sighed and then added. "And if it makes you feel better, we'll hire someone to follow him."

Sango sniffled. "We'll call his brother. Maybe he'll be able to keep tabs on him."

He nodded. "We'll do that in the morning. For now, why don't we go back to bed?" Sango nodded and glanced out the window one more time.  
"I hope he realizes what he's done before it's too late."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: REVIEW! ;)**

**~Daichi**


	20. Now the world is falling

**A/N: Hello you guys! It's been a while since my last update, I know. I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed for the last chapter and everyone who has ever reviewed. I am glad people take the time to read and then write me a review. They make me feel special and that I actually have talent. It's the sole reason I haven't left this story. (well, sort of)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or any of his friends, romantic rivals, jewel-shard rivals, his ex-lover or even his current one. I am one poor girl.**

**Dedicated to: kagome12943** , **Moonstar15 and Anna for reviewing!**

**Chapter 20: Now the world is falling**

I woke up in a blissful state. The sun was shining in the room, warming my face. I yawned and stretched. It was then that I realized Inuyasha was not next to me. Confused, I sat up, using the sheet to cover me. A piece of paper fell and I grabbed it. I stared at it, scared of what it might contain. Instead of reading it, I set it down and got dressed. I went to the bathroom, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth. I even did the bed.

It didn't take long. Soon, I was holding the note again. I was terrified, because I knew Inuyasha had been gone for a while. The side of the bed where he usually slept was cold to the touch, so I knew he was gone, but reading that letter would confirm it. Maybe he left to go do something important. Maybe he went downstairs to get a bit to eat and left to take another walk. Even as I made up reasons, I knew deep inside me that they weren't true. I opened the letter.

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**First off, let me say that I love you. I will always love you. I will die loving you. If you understand this then you'll understand why I'm gone. Kagome, there is nothing else that I want than your happiness. I hurt you once, and frankly, I'm afraid to do it again. I'm a monster inside and you deserve much better than that. Everyone would hate you because of me and your career would suffer because of me as well. I don't want that. I want you to be happy, to be in your element without anything getting in the way. And really, I was just getting in your way. **_

_** It hurts to write this, but it's for your own good. Don't hate me, please. I'll know if you do. Just . . . remember all the good times and leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest.**_

_** Yours forever,**_

_** Inuyasha**_

My hands shook as they held the paper and I couldn't form any coherent thoughts, reeling from the very real fact that Inuyasha was gone. _Gone._

_Gone._

_ Gone._

_ Gone._

The word repeated in my head like a curse, and I desperately opened my door and ran down the stairs. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wasn't going to stay put. I had to find him, I just had to. He was being an idiot, and I would love to tell him that. For a second, I considered that maybe that this was a joke, a big hoax for something stupid, but as soon as I thought that my logic crushed it. Inuyasha would never do something as cruel as that, not even for a joke. No, not my Inuyasha.

_ Inuyasha . . ._

The pain I felt in my chest just thinking his name was unbearable. The pain almost killed me when I kept thinking that he was gone and he wasn't going to come back.

I ran into the living room, surprised to see my family and friends already there. I paused for a second as their gazes all locked on me, and I then realized that I was still clutching the note in my hand. I was also now aware of the tears that must have been falling since I had read the note. But none of that mattered, nothing at all.

Sango slowly approached me, raising her hands and then lowering them, as if she was hesitating. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

But I didn't need to tell her. I could see it in her eyes that she knew. They all knew. The only ignorant one was me. Still, maybe they would have an idea on where to find him. "It's Inuyasha—he's gone." My voice was small, weak and hoarse. I didn't know what else to say. "Sango, I have to find him. Tell me you know where he went."

Sango shook her head and held my hands. "I don't know where he went Kagome, but it's okay. It's okay. We're here to help you."

I pulled my hand away roughly. "If you want to help then help me find Inuyasha!"

Miroku spoke then, arms crossed. His eyes seemed haunted. "He's long gone, Kagome. He's probably halfway across the country by now. There's no use of going after him."

I shook my head, the crying becoming more pronounced. This put my parents and my brother, who I noticed was finally here, in a tense state. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear the truth. I backed away, only to bump into useless vases and pots and breaking them. "No! He's got be somewhere, we have to find him!"

Kouga rushed toward me, grabbing the top of my arms. "Kagome, it's okay. Why don't we go back to your room?"

I shook my head fiercely and pulled away, running to the door. "If you won't help me, then I'll find him myself!"

Strong arms pulled me back, but I fought back as hard as I could. There was only one thing on my mind. Find Inuyasha. I had gone beyond my rational state into a grief-stricken one, but I didn't realize it then. I was so numb that I didn't notice the pain in my arms as I struggled. Eventually, I gave into the grief, the sadness and sank to the floor, sobs racking through my body. My tears ran like a bottomless well, my grief like an abyss.

Never-ending.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sango helped Kagome back up the stairs, trying to calm her down on the way but to no avail. Sango didn't know what else to do but to pat her back and hug her. She hated not being in a position to help, especially her best-friend. She led her to her room, but she refused to go in. Instead, she asked to be taken to Inuyasha's room, at least, the one he was using since they had gotten there.

She didn't want to, but Sango pressed her lips together and took her. What more damage could it do? Kagome still clutched the paper in her hands, but let it go once she grabbed the knob of Inuyasha's door. Sango expected that Kagome hoped to find him there, but Sango knew he was not. She had seen with her very eyes that he had left. He hated him for it, but more importantly, she wanted to know why. Why would anyone, even a demon, ever leave their loved ones? Their _mates_? Sango shook her head.

Once Kagome closed the door behind her, Sango picked up the note, folding it and going back to the living room. The rest of Kagome's friends and family all glanced up at the newcomer. Sango held the note in her hand, almost as if it was cursed. No one approached her to read it, so Sango did what only seemed the only thing to do. She read it.

Her hand went to her mouth as she read it and soon her eyes were filled with tears as well. His note was short, but sweet and full of the love he had for Kagome. She somewhat understood what Kagome had felt when she had read it. He had left for her, not for any selfish, stupid reason like she would have liked. This only made it harder to hate him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

The letter was taken from her hands by Miroku, who in turn read it and passed it around. Only the women cried, but Miroku and Kagome's father were brought to a serene silence. The only one who seemed to react remotely different was Kouga.

"Damn him!" He yelled, punching the wall beside him. The dent was deep and extensive, but no one said a thing. He threw the note to the floor, beside himself with anger. He reeled from how _stupid_ Inuyasha was. What the hell was the mutt thinking? Didn't he stop to think how hurt Kagome would be when he was gone? Had he not been thinking about her at all?

And there was yet another thing that angered him. He had noticed it right away when Kagome had entered the room. Her scent had changed and it was mixed with _his._ They had mated and he had left. Couldn't he feel her pain now? Kouga knew that being away from your mate was excruciatingly painful for both parties. He had longed to be with Ayame when she had left without him, and the pain hurt badly, so he could understand his sister.

But the bastard still shouldn't have left. Even with all those reasons, he was sure that Kagome didn't care about them. She already had enough money to be set for life. He knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha, and she would have done anything for him. Why couldn't Inuyasha have seen that crucial detail?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_It's been days now,_ Sango thought, glancing at Kagome, sitting in a chair in front of the window that overlooked the front lawn. It was like she was in a trance, as if she was waiting patiently for her lost loved one to return home.

Sango remembered a story that was somewhat similar to Kagome's situation. It was about a man, whose young wife was scheduled to come that night. The man threw a party, inviting all their friends and neighbors, but she never made it. Her carriage had been robbed and she had been killed. The man didn't take it well, and every year on the anniversary of her death, he threw the same party, year after year. His friends pitied him and went along with it, because they knew that after the day had passed and his wife wouldn't be there, he would remember that she was dead. And life would carry on.

Kagome kept waiting for someone she knew wouldn't come back. She had that same hope the man had. Sango sighed and walked toward her, laying a hand on shoulder.

"Kagome, aren't you hungry? You've barely eaten."

Kagome continued to stare outside, but spoke softly. "I'm not very hungry."

"Kagome, you can't just stay here for the rest of your life!" Sango complained, grabbing Kagome's wrist. "Listen to me Kagome," She added sternly. "Life goes on."

Kagome pulled her wrist free, stood up and brushed past Sango to run up to her room. Sango watched as she left, and once again she sighed. Going to the kitchen, she prepared a warm cup of tea and sat down. She took a couple of sips to herself down.

Sango thought it was cruel what fate was doing to Kagome. Why her, of all people? Kagome, so loving and accepting. Why didn't anyone have any compassion on her? Sango blinked back tears. She could see that Kagome's health was deteriorating rapidly and that if she didn't start eating again there would be dire consequences.

"Why!" She yelled, pounding her fist onto the table. "Why Kagome?" Sango broke down, laying her forehead on the cool table-top. "It would have been better if Inuyasha had never loved her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There it was again. That stab in my chest. I raised my hand to my heart and though I knew there wasn't something wrong with it physically, I knew it was suffering emotional problems. That probably was because I had been away from my mate for a couple of days. The first day I was gone, I knew Kagome was hurt. Not physically, or course, but her heart ached. I could feel everything just as strong as she did and remorse filled me. I prayed that she would understand and move on.

I pulled the knapsack I had acquired and threw it over my shoulder. Here I was again, back to my old life in the streets. I figured no one was looking for me since I saw a newscast while eating in a fast-food joint about the man that was murdered, the one they thought I had killed. They figured out that his son-in-law had killed him so that his wife could inherit the small fortune that was supposed to pass on when the man died.

I sighed in relief. At least being a fugitive was crossed off my list, but there were still plenty of names there. I felt like crap right now. The sun was bright, but nothing seemed bright to me anymore. Not without Kagome.

And there I go again. I shook my head, trying to get her image out of my mind, but it was useless. Once I thought of her, her eyes, her mouth, her hair, I couldn't get her out of my head. She was like an addiction and I was the addict who had just quite cold-turkey. I tried to keep my head up as I walked, hat on, nails cut.

Yep, back to my old disguise. My cap hurt my ears a bit, since I hadn't worn it in a while. Plus, my fingers felt small because of the short nails. Everything was like before I met Kagome, except for a couple of things.

One, I was in love with Kagome. That's something that will never change, so I would never bother looking for someone else. Two, I wasn't just wandering the streets. I actually had a purpose, a promise that I had made to Kagome long ago. I had promised to look for her sister, Kikyo, and I was determined to find her, for Kagome. I checked all the resources I could, but I still hadn't found anything.

Last on my list of things that weren't the same would probably the dreams. I kept having the same dream over and over at night, but I never remembered what it was in the morning. I just knew that they had to do with my past, the past I shared with Kagome. Midoriko had been clear, but I still felt skeptical. It hadn't worked out between us, so what was the point? We weren't meant to be, even though I wanted to so badly, because the fates kept separating us.

I walked into a music store on a mere whim and I found myself in front of the section where Kagome's CD's were. I grabbed a couple, taking them to the desk. I paid the clerk quickly and left the store. It was a good thing I had money on me and saved up. Kagome had paid me faithfully ever since I started working as her "body-guard". She had insisted even though I had told her that I didn't really need it.

I grabbed the CD player I had bought just the day before. I ripped the plastic of the first CD I saw and put it in the player. Soon, Kagome's sweet, serene voice filled my ears and my body relaxed. I found a small park and found the nearest bench and sat there as I listened to the melody of my darling mate's voice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Well, that's that chapter. I have an idea for the next chapter, so I hope you guys will keep reading. Thanks for anyone who's going to be nice enough to review!**

**~Daichi**


	21. New things in our way

**A/N: Here's the next chapter you guys! I hope you guys like it and review for it. I'm almost out of school so I will be finishing this story soon. I have one more week of school and then I'm free!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Nothing at all.**

**Chapter 21: New things in our way**

Kagome reached her room and closed the door, locking it behind her. She sank to the floor, the sobs coming quickly. It was hard to hold back, and she didn't want to anymore. She wanted to give up, to lose hope and to stop living. Why hadn't she just died when Inuyasha had left? Why couldn't she just do that now? But she couldn't, no, because she still held onto that small ray of hope that was in her heart. She hated being this way, but she didn't know what to do.

Her friends came and knocked on the door, but she ignored them. Didn't they understand that the one she wanted to see was Inuyasha? She glanced at the window and noticed that the sky was getting dark again. How long had she been in there, crying? Not even time bothered her, because it was meaningless now. Was there no point of living? She hadn't eaten a thing because she couldn't bring herself to eat. Who could, when your other half was gone?

Suddenly, the door clicked open and Kouga appeared in the semi-darkness. His face was strangely blank as he walked towards her, pulling her up. Kagome was surprised at the hug he greeted her with, but something in her snapped. Her brother was worried for her, and she realized what a fool she had been. She had only been thinking about herself, her feelings. She didn't even bother to consider that there were still people that loved her, that wanted her to be happy. Kagome hugged her brother back and the tears fell effortlessly again, but this time, when they stopped, there were none inside of her anymore.

"Kagome, please," Kouga spoke. "We just want you to be OK."

Kagome sniffled. "It's so hard, Kou, it's so hard. I feel like my heart has been ripped out and torn in two. I don't know what I should do. But please, understand me, how would you feel if Ayame left you?"

"I know, but you can't keep living like you've died or something."

"Yeah, I just figured that out."

Kouga pulled away. "Wanna eat? Mom made your favorite, homemade takoyaki." He smiled.

I nodded, smiling. "Ok. I am bit hungry."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was hard, don't get me wrong, to pull myself up again. Every night, when I went to bed, I was reminded that he wasn't beside me, that I wouldn't see his beautiful face anymore. It was at these moments that I felt the most vulnerable, but with the help of my friends and family, I got better. I found that I still had things to live for. How could I expect to fulfill my dream of touching people's hearts with my music if I stopped caring for my own?

Nevertheless, I continued song-writing. I found inspiration in the hurt that I suffered from, and the songs were deep from my heart. I still haven't shown them to anybody, but I will soon enough. We're on the bus again, and yes, it's hard, but I have Sango and Ayame with me.

Ayame poked me, pulling me out of my thoughtful state. "What's with the blank face?"

I shrugged and continued editing my newest song. "Just thinking, Ayame."

"About?"

I rolled my eyes and showed her the notebook in my head. "About my _songs,_ Ayame. What else would I think about?"

Ayame shrugged. "You tell me."

I sighed, closing my notebook. "You don't have to worry about so much anymore. I'm okay."

Ayame surprised me by jumping on me, hugging me tight. "Oh, Kagome, it's because I love you so much that I worry!"

I laughed, trying to push her off. "I think I get it, Ayame! Besides, you're 115 pound love is hurting."

"What's all the fuss about?" Sango appeared from the front seat, soda in one hand. She leaned on the wall nearest to her and chuckled at the scene before her. "Are you guys play-fighting again?"

Ayame jumped up and sat down on the couch we had been sitting on. "No, I was just trying to get a look at the songs that Kagome doesn't want us to see." She then magically produced the notebook I had sworn was still in my hand. "And I got them."

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to grab my notebook. Ayame held it up in the air and yelled, "Keep away, keep away!"

Sango plucked it from her hands and skimmed through it, but handed it back to me. "Could you sing some of it for us?"

I shook my head. "You'll hear it at the concert tonight. Here are the music sheets." I gave them the sheets I had just figured out to them. "I trust that you'll learn it quickly."

Sango sipped her soda again, glancing at her music. "You know we will."

I smiled, opening my notebook again. "Great. We'll see how the concert goes."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was nervous for the first time in a long time. It wasn't even time for the concert, but I felt the butterflies in my stomach dance around. I was standing on the stage in front of the mic while the stage crew set up for my performance.

But why was I so nervous? I guess it was because of what I would be going to sing. No one knew, but the songs that I had written recently were stemmed from my experience after Inuyasha left. I winced slightly thinking about him. That was a month and a half ago, but it still left me feeling the open scar that he had left behind.

My songs reflected my own feelings, at different stages of course. I just wouldn't know how my friends or my family would react to it once they actually heard the words from my lips. Would they think that I was still hung up? Would they try to make me see a shrink? I didn't think so, but I still doubted. My songs are just that. Songs. Every song has a different meaning, and my songs were actually written so that I could get my feelings out of me before I snapped. It was my creative expression, so to speak.

"Kagome?" Sango suddenly appeared behind me. I turned to face her, my façade putting up nicely.

"Hey, Sango. I was just checking the microphone. It's been a while since we've had a concert, don't you think?"

Sango hesitated, as if she knew I was just saying something to avoid another subject all-together. At least she humored me. "It has, hasn't it? I hope I haven't lost my touch."

I shook my head. "You'll never lose your touch, Sango. Both you and Ayame are great musicians."

Sango smiled and was about to turn away when she suddenly went turned back and hugged me. "And you're a great friend, Kagome. Ayame and I will always be here for you, OK? Always."

I couldn't help but smile softly as I hugged one of my best friend's back. "I know, Sango. I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It's been a month and a half, so how did I end up in the same city as Kagome's concert tonight? Call it mate-intuition. I don't think I can be more than a thousand mile radius away from her or something weird like that. It also might be that I can't stand to be away from her for so long. I mean, watching her is different than actually meeting her right?

My bag is full of her merchandise at the moment. I couldn't resist in buying them. I had to, because if I didn't, I'd go crazy. I kept passing the posters that announced her arrival and where she would be singing at. There were so many of them that I naturally followed the patter until I was at the concert hall. I still had a few hours. A little snooping wouldn't hurt, would it?

I walked the empty halls carefully. There was still a chance I would see her, being this close. Why was a I taking such a risk anyway? If she even had one glimpse of me, she'd fall apart. And I would feel it, know it and pay for it with my own heart. Still, something kept me from leaving. Being apart from her hurt and it was strange, but as I moved into the concert hall, I started feeling better. Like seeing her was the right thing to do. I maneuvered into a smaller hall, stepping back immediately when I saw who was standing there.

Kagome.

She looked deep in thought, as if contemplating something. She gripped a notebook in her hands, her song notebook if I wasn't mistaken. I probably wasn't. No wonder I had felt so much better coming down this hallway. My mate, the other half of me was right around the corner literally. I chanced a look again, if only to see her beauty before I stole off into the crowd.

Bad move.

She turned around, but I had moved away quickly. Damn it, she had probably sensed me. I heard footsteps and I knew she was walking towards me. I walked quicker now, not caring if she could hear me. One look at me and she would crumble, I know it. If that look on her face when she had looked at her songs hadn't shown it, then I was a monkey's uncle.

I had to get away; I couldn't be with her anymore. I had quit deluding myself that we could actually be something. She had to move on too, even if I never forgot her throughout my whole existence.

She just had to.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome's POV)

I saw him.

I knew I saw him. The flicker of silver, of his old cap, that couldn't have been my imagination. It couldn't have been. I followed the sounds of racing footsteps, wondering why he just wouldn't stop and talk to me. Wasn't he hurting as much as I was? Didn't he want to end it?

I rounded the corner but saw no one there. I ran down the hall, jumping the small set of stairs. I heard the pounding of steps again and headed off in that direction. My heart raced, my blood pulsed at the sight of him. I could feel something tug at me inside. I knew I could follow him forever, but suddenly I stopped.

What was I doing? This was exactly the reason why my family and friends couldn't leave me alone or stop worrying about me. I was becoming delusional, dammit! Everything I kept seeing reminded me of him. If I didn't let go of the fact that he probably wasn't coming back, I would go insane.

Nodding to myself, I briskly walked back to my dressing room. Ayame and Sango were probably wondering where I had run off to. Hopefully, I could think up a good excuse by then to tell them.

Still, I couldn't help glancing behind me as I left.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Inuyasha's POV)

I sighed in relief as she walked back. It had looked like she had realized something crucial, something important enough to suspend her search from me. For a second, I wanted to know what the hell was more important than me, but I held back the flow of jealousy. I was no longer entitled to that emotion towards Kagome anymore; any type of attachment had to be severed or else she would never walk free.

Walking away, I found a nice hiding spot that would be great to listen to my music before going down to sit in the seats. Yeah, I hadn't paid for any tickets but I never had before anyway. I put on the headphones and drowned out my thoughts with Kagome's voice, which I was now finally going to hear out loud again, once more, tonight.

I wondered what kind of songs she was going to sing today. Were they old songs or new ones she had just written? I hoped for the latter, since it would be a little more exciting. I knew all the old songs, especially the one she had sung for me in mind. Sometimes, I could pretend that she was singing it to me again, and that nothing had changed. In reality, everything _had_ changed.

It was time to stop wishing, to stop fathoming. Nothing I could do would make me deserving of her love. Nothing would make me go back, where I was subject to hurt her more than she deserved. She especially deserved better than me.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Kagome's POV)

"Where did you run off to?" Sango asked, glancing at me as I came through the doorway of the dressing room.

I tried to respond as casually as I could. "Oh, just practicing my new songs."

Ayame and Sango glanced at each other, almost as if they didn't believe me. I crossed my fingers behind my back and was relieved when neither of them pursued the topic.

"Kagome," Ayame asked, looking through the rack for an outfit. "Are you sure you're up for another concert? I mean, you could always cancel if you don't feel like it."

I shook my head, sitting down, grabbing my song book and flipping to the new songs. "No, I couldn't. I'm ready." I smiled at my friends.

Sango smiled, pulling out the makeup and setting things up. "That's great, Kagome." She paused and then asked, "Has anyone seen Rin yet? She said she'd be here before the concert and if I'm not mistaken," She glanced at her watch. "It's in two hours."

I spoke up. "She called me and said she'd be hear in half an hour," I sighed, rolling my eyes and closed my book. "Of course, but that was an three hours ago."

"Where's she flying in from?" Ayame asked, now looking through a box of nail polish she owned. Yes, a box. I shook my head.

"No clue."

"Well, we've done without her before." Sango sighed. "But it's never the same when it's only three of us."

Ayame and I nodded, missing our youngest friend. She was probably spending lots of her time with Sesshoumaru. I wondered if they had mated or something. The thought made me feel strangely hollow and lonely again. I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. If I even had one thought of Inuyasha, I would be consumed of nothing else. Besides, I had a concert to perform.

I stood up and walked to the door, deciding to walk a little and exercise my vocal chords. Then at least my lie to my friends would be partially true. Before I could open the door, though, it flew open, with an winded Rin in its wake.

"I'm on time, I'm on time!" She shouted, pointing to her watch and frantically looking at all of us. For one moment, all us just stared at her, Rin panting, silently.

Then we all laughed.

Rin was mortified as we laughed, her expression becoming like a pouty child's. "Stop laughing at me, you guys." She stomped her foot like belligerent two-year old. We laughed even more.

I was the first one to come back to my senses. I enveloped Rin in a tight hug. "Oh, Rin, you're just so silly sometimes!" I pulled back. "It's great that you made it."

"Yeah!" Sango added, finally cured of her laughing fit. Ayame, though, was still at it in her little corner. "Without you, it's not the same."

Rin smiled. "Thanks you guys. We got held back because Sesshoumaru had a couple of things to pack and give you to you, Kagome." She jabbed a finger behind her. "Sesshy is in the hall. He needs to talk to you."

I glanced at my friends, who tactfully started to pick up the pace. I rolled my eyes and said. "I'll be back."

Walking out into the hallway, it didn't take me long to find Sesshoumaru. Even now, I couldn't help but think of Inuyasha as I saw his brother, who looked almost exactly like him. My heart clenched, but I took a deep breath.

Sesshoumaru, of course, looked the same as ever. Sometimes I wondered if he didn't express him emotions because he didn't want any worry lines, but that really couldn't be it. Everyone knew that demons lived a youthful life, never really aging.

"Naraku has indeed gone missing from the prison he was put into." Sesshoumaru always did like to get straight to the point. "I found that his records were also missing." He gave me a series of papers and spoke as I went through them. "I traced him to the Bahamas, where he was vacationing with your sister—"

"Wait a minute!" I stopped him. "Didn't I ask you to look for Onigumo?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, the most I've ever heard him do. He grabbed a paper from my hand, pointing towards it. "Naraku's full name is Onigumo Naraku. He just changed appearances and switched names."

"So he was in the Bahamas?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded. "Witnesses to the accident said that the car that ran over Kikyo was a black Honda of last year. Naraku currently owns one of the same make and year."

I nodded to myself. "So I was right! Naraku had been trying to hurt her, but why?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I can only give you the facts, Kagome."

I nodded. "Thank you so much, Sessh. Your help has been invaluable."

"Thank you." He nodded, but continued. "For the record, I am sorry about what's happened to you and Inuyasha."

I was so surprised that he would bring it up so easily. Everyone tended to tread on eggshells when they were near me and never spoke his name aloud. Instead, though, I smiled. "It's alright. Things will work out."

"If it can be of any consolation, I believe that Inuyasha is only doing what he thinks is right and good for you." He then gulped, and I wondered if he had become nervous. The thought almost made me laugh. "Of course, that doesn't excuse him for the fact that he's an idiot."

I laughed at that. "Thank you for your concern, Sessh. You're a true brother."

He nodded. "Whenever I can help." He turned and walked out of the hallway without a glance back.

I sighed as I gathered the papers in my hand. Sesshoumaru must've noticed my scent by now, so he knew what I meant by calling him my brother. It didn't even faze him, but then again nothing really did. I wondered how Rin put up with it sometimes.

I shook my head. Walking the halls, I began to sing my songs, low in volume.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Inuyasha's POV)

It was time. I glanced at my watch and decided to start finding a seat from where I could watch Kagome, but she couldn't see me. I found the perfect spot and changed my hat just in case she recognized it in that fleeting moment where she had seen me.

The seats were filled in less than an hour. Nobody seemed to be fazed by me and were all pumped up and excited for the new songs that Kagome had written. I noticed that most of the people there were young girls, around middle and high school age. Kagome had once said that she hoped she could touch people with her music and I could see it in their eyes.

They looked hopeful as they took their seats and their conversations were easily heard by me. I heard how they tried to dress, act and even smile like Kagome! These girls were real fan girls of her. Leaning back against my chair for the show to start, I smiled.

They couldn't have had a better role model.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Kagome's POV)

It was almost time. Kouga gave us a thumps up as we were given our cue of five minutes. I felt elated and butterflies fluttered in my stomach with reckless abandon. Nothing I did calmed them. Not when you were going to pour your heart out the way I was going to tonight. I stood up to the microphone as I saw the others take their spots.

Rin smiled at me, and gave me thumbs up. "I really like the music for the songs!" She said, just as Kouga gave us our one minute cue.

"Break a leg, you guys." I smiled, hearing the announcer say our name. The crowd roared and my stomach started to knot like crazy. What could I do?

"On your marks," Sango started. I immediately recognized the before-concert ritual we used to do before we had made it big. It always helped calm me.

"Get ready," Ayame smiled.

"Set," Rin strummed her bass quietly.

I smiled as my turn came and as the curtains raised. "Go."

The crowd before us was enormous. Our biggest one yet. The first difference I noticed, apart from the size, was that many of the fans in their seats were girls, young girls. They stood on their feet, waved their posters and stomped their feet. I had touched these girls in some way to make them love me, without me even having met them. If I could touch them, then surely I could touch Inuyasha when he heard these songs.

I smiled. I could do this. "Hello you guys! The band and I are really glad to finally be here. We have some never-before-heard songs, just for you guys. They're very special to me so I hope you enjoy it."

I nodded to the others and they turned to their first sheet. I knew my songs and the only thing I fervently wished was that Inuyasha was somehow able to hear them.

Ayame and Rin simultaneously started together, even when they had never practiced this all-together. Sango came in loudly, her guitar commanding and then let it drop down again. Ayame also did the same thing, leaving Rin's bass to finish the intro before I started to sing softly.

**Maybe if my hearts stops beating, **

**It won't hurt this much.**

**And never will I have to answer**

**again to anyone.**

There had been a point, where I really wanted to just curl up and die. There were so many questions, so many unanswered that I shut it all out the first month. I didn't want to answer to anyone at my door and was content in just being shut up in a room. That was when I had first written this song; I modified it after I felt better. Ayame and Sango came back in the next verse, strong as ever and Sango dropped off once more at the end.

**Please don't get me wrong . . .**

**Because I'll never let this go**

**But I can't find the words to tell you**

**I don't want to be alone**

**But now I feel like I don't know you**

**Woah.**

I had never been able to tell Inuyasha what I really felt, that I wanted him with me and that I always wanted to be like his side. And the last full line was true. I didn't know him anymore, because all I had never known was broken and shattered when he left. I put more emotion in the next verse, since it really highlighted my feelings.

**One day, you'll get sick of saying**

**that everything's alright**

**And by then, I'm sure I'll be pretending**

**Just like I am tonight**

I knew he kept deluding himself that I deserved better than him, but when was he going to realize that he _was_ the best for me? That I couldn't function like a normal human being when I wasn't around him? Everything I was doing, everything I was saying, was just a ruse to get better. I'm pretending I'm fine, when really I could just start crying again.

**Please don't get me wrong . . .**

**Because I'll never let this go,**

**But I can't find the words to tell you,**

**I don't want to be alone,**

**But now I feel like I don't know you,**

**Let this go,**

**Let this go!**

I sang the last line stronger, hoping I made my point.. This was more of a plea than anything else. If Inuyasha was here or if he could hear, he would know what I would be trying to say. He needed to let go of the delusional thoughts that kept him away from me. He had to. I bobbed my head with the music, walking along the stage. Lowering my voice, I kept singing.

**But I'll never let this go . ..**

I raised my voice again while Sango came back in, Ayame following on her drums and Rin on her bass, in perfect harmony after the moment of silence.

**But I can't find the words to tell you,**

**I don't want to be alone!**

**But now I feel like I don't know you,**

**And I'll never let this go!**

**But I can't find the words to tell you**

**That now I feel like I don't know you. . .**

I ended the song softly, hoping that my feelings were getting across as I sang them. The crowds erupted in euphoria as they heard my song finish. I felt that they had also felt my feelings. I didn't dare look behind me, not wanting to see the faces of my friends just yet. If they were going to be upset or something like that, they'd have to take it up with me after the concert. I was in my element and rolling. We started the next song after a few seconds. Only Rin's bass opened the song, and then Ayame and Sango joined in.

**I think we have an emergency,**

**I think we have an emergency!**

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**

**Because I won't stop holding on,**

Maybe Inuyasha thought that if he was gone long enough, that I'd give up on him and move on. But this was specifically written to tell him I wasn't. No matter how long I lived, he'd be the only man I'd love.

**So are you listening?**

**So are you watching me?**

I almost laughed at how demanding this is, but this was for the purpose to catch his ear early in the song so that he'd understand what I would be talking about and actually listen.

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**

**Because I won't stop holding on,**

**This is an emergency,**

**So are you listening?**

**And I can't pretend that  
I don't see this!**

I can't pretend he was never here. My family and friends might think that would help, but not me. My memories of him would never go away, but it was an emergency because they were the only ones at the moment. Sango dropped off for the next lines but came back at the main chorus.

**It's really not your fault**

**No one cares to talk about**

**Talk about it . . .**

**Cause I've seen love die, **

**Way to many times,**

**When it deserved to be alive.**

**(Deserved to be alive)**

He needed to know, even if it was only in song form, that I didn't blame him, even if everyone else stopped talking about it. No one really did mention it after that day; it's a taboo now. But our love was meant to be, even if before it had died due to the circumstances around it. It deserved to live, no matter what Inuyasha thought of it.

**I've seen you cry**

**Way to many times**

**when you deserve to be alive**

**Alive . . .**

**So you give up every chance you get**

**Just to feel new again?**

I remember he was crying the day when he turned demon. He had felt so rotten, so horrible that I knew he wished he was never born. But this was me saying that I was glad he had been born and that just because he was half-demon didn't mean he was an abomination. On the contrary, I thanked the stars above that he was alive because then I would have never had met him. Plus, he had left so that he wouldn't feel guilty of ruining my life. How could we work this out if he ran at the first sign of danger? Nothing would work if he kept doing that.

**I think we have an emergency,**

**I think we have an emergency!**

**And you do your best to show me love**

**but you don't know what love is!**

**So are you listening?**

**So are you watching me?**

Inuyasha, thinking that love meant to let go, left without asking me how I felt. I don't know how he can call hurting me love, because it's not. He just didn't understand that yet. Like Sesshoumaru had said, he thought he was doing the best for me. Sango's guitar got strong as well as Ayame's drums, dropped low and then came up to normal again.

**Well I can't pretend **

**that I don't see this**

**It's really not your fault**

**No one cares to talk about**

**Talk about it . . .**

**Cause I've seen love die, **

**Way to many times,**

**When it deserved to be alive.**

**(Deserved to be alive)**

**I've seen you cry**

**Way to many times**

**When you deserve to be alive**

**Alive!**

**Scars, they will not . . .**

**Fade away . . .**

My voice was softer and now only Ayame and Rin played. Yes, it's true that we'll never forget what happened that day, but it'll help us grow stronger and love each other more. Inuyasha left before we could even come to that conclusion. Still, I hoped he could come to terms with that after he heard this. The music grew stronger in the instrumental and I could feel my emotion through it. The next part was soft as well and then I would sing louder. The instruments would do the same.

**No one cares to talk about I**

**Talk about it**

**Cause I've seen love die, **

**Way to many times,**

**When it deserved to be alive.**

**(Deserved to be alive)**

**I've seen you cry**

**Way to many times**

**when you deserve to be alive**

**Alive . . .**

The song ended and my voice faded on the microphone. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a familiar gleam of silver hair. My heart jumped to my throat but I kept my composure; if Inuyasha was really here, it was better to communicate through my songs since we couldn't talk face to face. The next song was the last song written, shortly after the second one. It was the last song were were going to sing tonight. The song title was what I thought of Inuyasha in my day.

Sango began the song and then Ayame joined in, Rin being right after her. Sango's guitar dropped to a softer sound, with Rin accompanying her.

**So this is how it goes?**

**Well I, I would have never known,**

**And if it ends today,**

**Well I'll still say that you shine brighter**

**Than anyone!**

I've never broken up with anybody or been separated in a relationship. Inuyasha was my first for everything, so I don't think I would ever really know what it meant to be apart from someone you love. Even if Inuyasha never comes back, he'll never be any less bright. Sango picked up louder again and Ayame increased her tempo.

**No, I think we're taking this to far!**

**Don't you know that,**

**it's not this hard?**

**No it's not this hard!**

**But if you take what's yours **

**And I take mine**

**Must we go there?**

**Please not this time**

**No, not this time**

I never wanted him to leave. It wasn't supposed to be this serious, if only he had let me speak with him. Our first dispute and he left? We didn't have to go there; we could still be something, if he wanted to come back. As I started the next verse, Ayame kept the same tempo while Sango dropped off, leaving Rin to lead.

**Well, this is not your fault,**

**But if I'm without you then **

**I will feel so small . . .**

**And if you have to go **

**Well always know that you shine brighter**

**than anyone does!**

Again, I reminded him that nothing was his fault. That this was life and we just had to live it. Without him, I felt like I had only half of myself. Pieces of me were missing; without him I was whole like I should be.

**No, I think we're taking this to far!**

**Don't you know that,**

**it's not this hard?**

**No it's not this hard!**

**But if you take what's yours **

**And I take mine**

**Must we go there?**

**Please not this time**

**No, not this time**

The instrumental consisted of Sango's great guitar skills and Ayame's drums. Rin played the harmony that pulled it together. I bobbed my head to the music, walking up to the stage's edge.

**If you run away now,**

**will you come back around? **

**And if you ran away**

**I'd still wave goodbye **

**Watching you shine bright**

The last line was spoken softly, and the music did the same thing with it. My question to him was, will you ever come back? But even if he's gone, I would still love him, as the light that shines bright in my life. Sango and the others played as I continued my verses.

**No, I think we're taking this to far!**

**Don't you know that,**

**it's not this hard?**

**No it's not this hard!**

**But if you take what's yours **

**And I take mine**

**Must we go there?**

**Please not this time**

**No, not this time . . .**

**I'll wave goodbye, **

**(You shine bright)**

**watching you shine bright!**

**(You shine bright)**

**I'll wave goodbye tonight . . .**

**(You shine tonight)**

With a last strum of their guitar and bass, Sango and Rin finished just after Ayame's last beat. I could hear their breathing and they seemed a little out of breath; the music had required precision and energy, but they had played it well. I smiled; I knew they would. The crowd of young girls yelled and cheered, getting up from their seats to clap. I waved to them and said,

"Thanks for being here you guys! I hoped the performance was worth the ticket to get in!" I scanned the audience, but I didn't see the gleam of silver I had seen earlier. I sighed and turned away was the curtains were drawn. Wiping some sweat off my face, my band members almost came running at me. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Kagome," Sango began, looking earnest. "That was amazing!"

I cocked an eyebrow. That, I hadn't expected. "You liked it?"

They nodded. "It was beautiful how you put your emotions in your songs." Ayame smiled. "It turned out really well."

Rin smiled. "I thought the music fit the words too, even if it was a little tiring to play all those notes."

I smiled. "Thanks you guys. I was afraid you might be upset about my new songs."

Sango smiled and shrugged. "They say the most beautiful things surge from amidst difficult times."

"I guess," I said, walking and grabbing a bottle of water. I wrinkled my nose at the food table and said, "Gross! This smells like trash."

"What are you talking about?" Ayame came to stand next to me. "It smells perfectly fine to me."

I shook my head. "Well, not to me." I stuck out my tongue. "Yuck."

"You're finally going off the deep end, Kagome." Sango called.

I ignored her comment and decided to go to the bathroom. The smell of the food was really getting to me. I felt nauseous and before I could get to the bathroom, felt the bile come up to my throat. I ran like a mad-woman and made it just in time before I barfed all over the nice clean tile floor.

"Well," I said, wiping my mouth with some paper. "No more eating out before concerts for me."

I had no idea what was really the problem.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Inuyasha's POV)

Even when the curtains closed, I couldn't move from my seat. It wasn't until the janitor came cleaning through did I finally decide to move. I was still so shocked at the new songs Kagome had sung; they were specifically to me! My mind reeled at the words. Almost from the first sound out of her mouth, I had a feeling that these songs might contain some hint of her feelings since I had been gone. Of course, I didn't fathom that they all would center around it. I sighed as I exited the concert hall.

She was hurt; she was still hurting, but she wanted me to come back. How could I ignore her plea when they demanded my attention? Her second song really caught me up. She wanted me to understand that it was all right and that she would always wait with open arms. Kicking the nearest can, I shoved my hand into my pockets.

Suddenly, the idea of leaving didn't sound like the best plan anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome's POV)

"Woah, Kagome." Rin pulled back my hair as I threw up in the toilet for what seemed like the fifth time in an hour. "You have a serious case of food poisoning."

Sango appeared at the door, plugging her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "No more before-concert meals for you, young lady. Not if you're going to barf all night in the bathroom."

I breathed in evenly, trying to get my stomach to settle. "I didn't plan to get sick, you know." I glared at her. "How'd you feel if you were me?"

"I'd feel sick to my stomach."

I rolled my eyes at her, but couldn't respond as a another wave of nausea hit me. I ducked into the toilet bowl again as my mother appeared at the door next to Sango.

"Kagome, dear, I think you need to go to the doctor." She glanced at the others. "Don't you girls agree?"

Sango and Rin readily agreed and the next thing I knew, I was in my brother's car, heading for the doctor. They had ignored my protest of it being too late and Kouga was the one was having it the least.

"No sister of mine is going to wither away in a bathroom." He declared as he started the engine."

"It's not such a huge deal." I sighed. "I'm fine. Really."

My brother rolled his eyes. "With the way it smells in the bathroom? You wish!"

I huffed, crossing my arms and trying to get comfortable. Closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

_**I woke up to find myself in a room, in a soft bed. I wasn't alone. To my left, a silver-haired man slept, his ears twitching with every sound I made. I couldn't help but rub them. A clawed hand caught my wrist.**_

_** "Kagome," Inuyasha huffed, bringing down my hand and kissing it. "Why must you always touch things you are told not to touch?"**_

_** I rolled my eyes. "It surprises me that there are still things I can't touch on you."**_

_** Inuyasha blushed, not used to my innuendos. I gave them rarely, but I wasn't known for having a sharp tongue for nothing. "You're such an old maid." I teased him.**_

_** "And you're a perverse old man."**_

_**I laughed. He got me there.**_

_** "Are you leaving already?" I asked, watching him get up and get dressed. **_

_** He nodded. "Your mother expects me soon; it's best not to keep my mother-in-law waiting."**_

_** "Go, then." I sighed. **_

_** He smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "We have the rest of our lives to go, my love."**_

_** I sighed contently as he walked out of our room. Hopping up to get dressed, I thought about my situation. It was unheard of for a princess to sleep with her intended before they were wed, but we had been wed in demon standards for two purposes. First, we hoped that would abate the demons who were so adamant against being ruled by a human line. Second, it was much quicker than taking months to prepare a lavish wedding that would satisfy the nobility of the court; the ceremony for demons took only an hour. It was more convenient that way.**_

_** I sighed as I pinned up my hair. Nothing had been the same since the those awful demons began pillaging the peaceful areas of my kingdom. Everything felt so rushed now. I had heard that in the villages girls were being married by the droves; all were afraid they **__**would not be able to live long enough to live properly with the one they loved if the war continued. The same had been for me. Here I was, at 15, already married and in line for the throne. My father had indeed died that day he had gone to the front lines. My mother was managing affairs alongside Inuyasha, instructing him in what he would need to know to rule the kingdom and win against the evil demon army, since my father was not here to teach him.**_

_** My birthday was in a few days. I would be 16, officially able to marry by the courts rules. Inuyasha and I had decided to have our human wedding after that. Then would everything be right, even if it was only for a moment. I closed my eyes and prayed to the Gods above that the war would end soon.**_

_** When I open my eyes again, I'm not in the room, in front of the mirror. I'm surrounded by darkness but I know what comes after this.**_

_** "Midoriko?" I called out. I knew she was here, somewhere.**_

_** "Here I am." The voice came from behind me, and I whirled around to get a better look. **_

_** "You're here again." **_

_** Midoriko looked saddened. "It's happening again, my dear. Your love is dying."**_

_** I shook my head, remembering that I was talking about both the past and present situations "Inuyasha will be back. He promised me." I gulped. "Besides, what was the point of showing me this? I'm already mated to Inuyasha."**_

_** She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I have come to restore the final thing which wasn't granted to you in your previous life; you didn't know you were in this condition when you died. Now I have restored everything to you."**_

_** "What are you talking about? What condition?" I asked, having no clue at all.**_

_** She bowed her head. "You shall see soon enough."**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_** o **_ My eyes flew open, my breath coming fast. I hadn't had a dream in months; why did I suddenly start having them again? I sat up, and I realized that we had just arrived at the hospital. Kouga opened the door for me and helped me out, since I felt a little dizzy. My thoughts were no longer on the trip, but on my dream. What could Midoriko possibly had been talking about? "Kagome, you look pale." Kouga commented, pulling me out of the car.

"Just let me get this over with." I frowned. The quicker, the better.

It didn't take long for the doctor to call me in. He took a series a tests and began to ask me some questions.

"Do you smoke?"

"No," I answered, bored.

"Do you drink alcohol?"

"Nope." This was getting tedious.  
He then gave me a look. "Are you or could you possibly be pregnant?"

I didn't answer right away for this one. I thought about it. The last time Inuyasha and I had any type of intimacy was the night he left, almost two months ago. I then realized that my period hadn't made an appearance. That was great and all, but now I counted up the days in my head. More than a month.

I bit my lip. "Maybe."

The doctor nodded and said, "Well, then we need to test for that."

I just nodded, following his instructions, hoping for all that was right in the universe that it was all just a mistake. Not that I wouldn't love to have children, but I didn't know if I was ready emotionally. It was Inuyasha's baby as much as mine. Could I be strong enough for my child? I didn't know.

The tests didn't take long to come back. I sat down on the chair, waiting for the doctor to read me the results. He nodded as he read them. "What does it say, doctor?"

"Well, it explains the vomiting and nausea." He smiled and handed me the paper. "You're pregnant."

I took the paper, my hands slightly shaking. I smiled at the doctor and stood up. "Thank you doctor."

He nodded to me, scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Here's a prescription of prenatal vitamins." He gave me the paper. "And don't forget to schedule your visit soon with me."

I nodded and walked outside, prescription in hand. "Oh my gosh."

Kouga, who had been patiently waiting outside for me, along with Ayame, Sango and Rin, came up to me. "What did the doctor say?"

I glanced up at them, at loss for words. How could I tell them I was pregnant? They might hate Inuyasha forever; they might never leave me alone about it. Gulping, and trusting my family and friends, I declared bravely,

"I'm pregnant."

No one moved. No one breathed. The first who spoke was Sango. "Are you sure? That you're . . . pregnant?"

I nodded. "The doctor tested it. I'm definitely pregnant."

"Kagome?" Ayame stood, taking my hands. "Are you okay with it?"

The question was simple really; just a yes or no answer, but I couldn't find an answer for her. I just nodded, hoping that this was a good thing.

"We're here for you, Kagome." Rin said, hugging me.

The only one who was still frozen stiff was Kouga. I walked towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Kou?" I asked, using his nickname. "Are you okay?"

He stood up, angry all of sudden. "This isn't fair, Kagome!" He huffed. "You just went through him leaving," He said the word him with scorn. "and now you have to go through . . . through this?" He motioned towards me and my belly.

I knew he would do this. He would blame Inuyasha, forgetting that I had also had a part in creating my baby. "Stop it, Kouga." I glared at him. "This child is as mine as it's Inuyasha's and I'm not going to give it up just because he's not here!"

Kouga locked eyes with me, deflating. "But can you really do this? Without being torn apart?"

I raised my chin defiantly. "And when haven't I been able to get through things? Besides," I added, touching my belly. "This baby will have a family." I smiled and glanced at everyone. "All of you."

"Aww!" Rin teared up.

"Of course," Sango said.

"Group hug!" Ayame called.

I laughed as my friends and my brother enveloped me with their love, with their warmth. I knew I could do this. This baby, boy or girl, would be loved to the end of the universe. My parents would love their grandchild; my biological father would be happy and somehow I knew Souta would too. Everything was going to be alright.

The only thing that I regretted was the fact that Inuyasha wasn't here to share in the happiness of our child.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Done! This was super-duper late but seventeen pages should suffice until I find some more time to write. So will Inuyasha decide to come back? How will Kagome's life fare with her being pregnant? And what about Naraku and her sister Kikyo? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter!  
**


	22. When will it all end?

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter. I hope you like it! POVs switches, rememeber. I am so sorry I took so long. Halfway through this chapter, I lost all inspiration. All seemed lost but, my favorite K-pop band, Big Bang, released a new song called "Blue" (which you guys should totally listen to!) and the words just flowed from my fingertips. Things start moving in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Never was mine, never will be.**

**Chapter 22: When will it all end?**

"How long do we have to wait for this girl to wake up?" Bankoutsu huffed, kicking the wall of the small room he was in. "She hasn't been useful for anything but breathing my air and taking up space!"

Naraku, who sat with his arms and legs crossed in a chair next to Kikyo, glared at his partner. "We have to wait until she wakes up on her own. If we rouse her, the process will be incomplete and she will be completely useless."

Bankoutsu wanted to rip the stupid girl out of the plastic cords that were on her forehead. Naraku could talk all he wanted to; he wasn't the one who had to take care of her day and night. He tried to calm himself down. Whenever his brothers used to get that way, he was always the one who was cool and collected. Since they had died, he had never been the same.

He took a seat in the other chair, opposite of Naraku's. His goal now was to make the life of the very people who had taken his brothers away from him a living hell. He could only do this with the help of this man, demon, whatever he was.

"But why do you want the priestess?" Bankoutsu finally asked, his curiosity peaked. "She was never involved in the war, except for the fact that she was killed by invading soldiers."

Naraku grinned wickedly. "She is the _one_ thing that can break the princess and the general." He glanced at the girl. "The princess would never want to hurt her sister and the general would never do something that would lessen his value in the princess' eyes."

Bankoutsu nodded. He was still getting used to the fact that Naraku still referred Kagome and Inuyasha by their long ago titles. It was like he had never really come out of that era, even though the rest of the world had, but he didn't dare ask why. He also wondered what information he was feeding the priestess' mind with. All he knew was that when she woke up, she would be like before, and for some reason that was what Naraku wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl who occupied the bed in front of him. She tossed and turned.

"The time for our revenge is almost here!" Naraku stood, a greedy look coming onto his face.

Bankoutsu stood up as the girl thrashed in her bed, walking towards the wall. He had no idea what to expect. If something went wrong, he didn't want to receive the blunt of the blow. Finally, the girl quieted. Her eyes slowly flickered open until she was wide awake. She seemed disoriented for a moment, throwing her covers off of her and moving to stand up.

Naraku bowed in front of the now standing girl. "Your highness, we have been awaiting your return."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow coldly. "Who are you?"

Naraku raised himself. "I am the man who endeavors your highest wish. To destroy your sister and the man who rejected you!"

Kikyo smiled cruelly, letting Naraku take her hand and kiss it. "Then you have called me back for a worthy reason."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Kagome'so POV)

"I want bacon." I called out randomly as I sat at the breakfast table. The pancakes in front of me made my stomach do flips. It was so weird not to be in the mood for pancakes, since they were my favorite thing in the morning.

"That'll be the baby," Sango pointed out, taking a bite out of her stack of pancakes.

My mother laughed and threw some bacon on the pan. "I know how that feels."

Ayame pushed a glass of orange juice towards me. I hadn't really thought I wanted it until then. I drank it happily. "Wow, you're easily influenced, aren't ya?"

I laughed. "Well, I liked orange juice before. No diff."

Ayame rolled her eyes, but chuckled to herself. "Sure."

My mouth watered as my mother placed eggs and bacon in front of me. It had been awhile since I had such delicious home-cooked food. I dug into the plate eagerly and with gusto.

It had been a week since the news about my pregnancy had been revealed. I was doing pretty well, considering that I had already told my parents about my baby. They took it extremely well, better than I had thought at first. My mother couldn't stop daydreaming of a grandchild all her own. My father was happy that my mother was happy, but talked to me sternly about what type of a life I was giving my child. After he finished his longest lecture in history, he smiled and hugged me, saying that my baby was the greatest joy he could have, apart from having me and Kouga, I'm sure.

Kouga was even smiling about it now. Of course, he was still kind of put off that I was having a baby before he did, but he was okay with it because he was getting a niece or nephew. I still hadn't told my biological father, but he was coming around to visit me soon and give me some information about the kidnapping.

Kikyo's face floated to the forefront of my mind and suddenly I lost all my appetite. Rising from the kitchen table, I pushed in my chair. My mother looked at me with wide eyes.

"Aren't you still hungry?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to walk outside a bit."

"That's good," My mother smiled. "Exercising is always good during a pregnancy."

"Yeah," I agreed, putting my hands in my pockets and walking outside. I went down one of the paths that led around the gardens my mother had spent her whole life working on. The breeze felt good as it lifted my air and I breathed the clean air as deep as I could. Sometimes, these types of things made me feel a lot better.

But not this time.

Since the revelation of being pregnant, I hadn't had any time to think about my sister. I missed her now, although we had never been on the best of terms. What do you call a two sisters separated and reunited under needful and tragic circumstances circumstances?

Still, the fact that she was sister was never going to change; I loved her regardless whatever she could have done to me. She really was only acting on human emotions, emotions that I had too. I just wanted to find her and accept her more fully in my life. Maybe we could start over again and be a happy family, like we should've been so long ago.

My mind wandered to the information that Sesshoumaru had given me the day of the concert. The images muddled in my mind and it was almost painful to see Kikyo run over by someone as cold hearted and dangerous as Naraku. I still had no clue on the purpose of him doing this and then kidnapping her. It all seemed strange to me.

For now, I would wait for my father to come and tell him my news and ask for his.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kagome!" Souta called as he spotted me in the garden. I had been tending to the weeds for the most part of the morning. I sat up and wiped my forehead.

"Souta! I thought you wouldn't be here for another week." I exclaimed as he hugged me in my seated position.

He smiled. "We wanted to surprise you."

"Where's dad?"

"I'm right here."

I turned to see my father behind me. I smiled knowingly and stood up to fully greet him. I hugged him tightly, wondering when it had become second nature to love him so much. "I've missed you so much. I have so many things to tell you since you've been gone for so long."

He nodded and then looked around, confused. "Where's that boy, Inuyasha? I would have thought that he spent every waking moment with you."

I froze, and I'm sure he noticed.

Souta, with wide eyes, laid a hand on my shoulder. "Kagome . . . ?"

"He's gone," I gulped, the fear and sorrow gripping my heart. The tears came without warning. "Gone."

"Kagome . . ." My father sighed, almost as if he knew, and pulled me tightly in his arms. I thought I had cried as much as I could for Inuyasha, but I had never realized that telling my father would resurface those old feelings that clawed and scratched inside me. I felt horribly embarrassed, but what could I do? My father held so much love for me it was hard not to cry.

"Oh, my precious little girl." He sounded close to tears. "I fear history is repeating itself."

I pulled back, surprised by his statement. Could he know about my past and the part he and my family had played a part of it? "What do you mean?"

"Your mother and I." He sighed, a heavy one. "I feel like Karma is coming for its retribution."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha's gone, right? Well, I left your mother as well. A long time ago, but I have a feeling that he's left for the same reason."

I wiped my eyes. "Why did you leave my mother?"

"I felt I was inadequate as a father. I had failed you and your sister."

"Wait," I interrupted. "I thought it had been my mother that had left you."

He shook his head. "No, my dear."

"Oh," I inhaled deeply. There was still one more thing that I had to tell him. "Father, there's something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

I looked him square in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He literally choked on air and Souta had gone white beside me. I prepared for the worst. I mean, what father would like to find out that his daughter was pregnant and the father had left town?

Finally, he seemed to gain some composure after finally breathing again. "Well," he began. "I'm shocked you didn't tell me sooner!"

"Dad, are you alright? I just told you I'm pregnant!" I sort of felt jipped of the explosion, but I wasn't going to really complain.

"Oh, I'm not alright, but I don't want to be the type of father that can't be told anything by their daughter because they explode over the slightest thing. Of course, I don't support you financially anymore, so I'm not very concerned because of your circumstances. What I am concerned about," He took my hands. "is how the child will grow up without a father. You know how it feels," At this, he paused. "And I know that I missed out a huge chunk of your life."

"He'll come back," I whispered softly, gazing at the floor. "I know he will. For the meantime, I know that all of you will be behind me and give my child all the love it needs." I smiled at my father and brother. "I've been blessed with not just one family, but _two_. What more love could my child or I ever ask for?"

My father smiled. "Congratulations, Kagome."

"Kagome," Souta spoke, taking my hand. "I believe you. He will come home again. I can feel it."

He gave me such an understanding smile that I had no choice but to crush him towards me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naraku," Kikyo sat at a table, sipping her cup of tea. She was aware of the other man, whom she recognized as the leader of the Band of Seven who had so distressed her lands—at least, what once had been her lands. "What do you intend to do to Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Naraku stood over the sink of the little kitchen. Kikyo heard the distinct sound of metal against metal.

"I plan to use them against each other, your highness. Their love," Naraku lifted up a very large knife, "is their fatal flaw and their undoing. I am positive that we can lure one with the other,"

"And how will we do that?" Bankoutsu asked, frowning. "They're separated, just like you wanted."

"Exactly," Naraku grinned evilly. "They will not know of the deception until it's too late."

"And how do you propose we deceive them?" Kikyo asked, taking a delicate sip of her tea.

"Why, your highness," Naraku chuckled. "You yourself have already used this method; the letter you sent to the general ensured his wrath, did it not?"

"Aye, it did." Kikyo smiled. "But must we resort to the same method again? I believe her family and friends will discover us before it can happen."

Naraku nodded, taking this in. "Then we will have to write something believable; only then shall she believe that it's Inuyasha."

"And we shall send another one to Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Naraku answered. "I have the feeling he will be going back to the princess soon. We shall send it to him before then. He will compelled to save her and once we trap him, we'll kill her in front of his very eyes."

"That is pleasantly horrid." Kikyo smiled wickedly. "It's perfect."

During the whole conversation, Bankoutsu sat tense in his seat. It was so unnerving to have the priestess here, the former princess of Ray. What was even weirder was the fact that their language reflected that time period of long ago. It was like Naraku had never modernized. It gave him the chills to hear it, for some reason. And to think that the priestess, someone who had once served the _Kami_, would delight in such a punishment. Bankoutsu wanted it, but he was a mercenary; it was in his blood to want both the deaths of those who had destroyed his brothers. It was his vengeance and he had to satisfy it with the same suffering he had to endure when his brothers had been killed.

But to see the young—and beautiful—priestess want something like that . . . it sent shivers down his spine. He certainly never wanted to give her a reason to want to destroy him as she was going to destroy her sister and her past love.

He was terrifed just thinking about it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My week went by fast, with my father and my brother visiting the rest of my family. My biological father met my adoptive father and bowed low, thanking him for taking care of me. My adoptive father just chuckled and clapped his back, telling him that they were all family now and that there was no need to bow like he was doing.

Souta was the one who pulled me aside later to tell about Kikyo. "The cops have been looking but they've come up with nothing. They want to drop the case."

Hearing this I said, "Then you have to Sesshoumaru, Inu—I mean, Rin's boyfriend." I gulped at almost mentioning Inuyasha's name. "He's a lawyer and has very good connections—he's been managing the case for me." I smiled. "He's very reliable."

"Maybe we should ask him to team up with the cops," He nodded to himself, either not noticing my slip-up or choosing to ignore it. "I'll talk to Dad about it."

I nodded. "I have the number, if you want. Tell Dad that it would really benefit you guys to have him on your side. I've never seen him fail a case."

Souta smiled and began to walk towards my father. "I'll be sure to mention it."

As I watched my brother walk away, I never imagined what would happen in a few days, when they had safely gone home with Sesshoumaru.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x I was in the hotel I had paid for last night. It was bright and beautiful outside, but I lay in my bed like I was on my deathbed. I felt horrible and wished every moment that I breathed that lightning would come down and strike me. I needed divine punishment.

How stupid, idiotic, dumb could I have been? I was truly an imbecile. If I had only seen what I was going to cause, the feelings I would have made Kagome go through, maybe I wouldn't have left in the first place. I should have talked to her or something. But even then, I probably would have left anyway. I had thought that she needed to go through those feelings so that she could forget me, but how could she ever forget me if she felt so much pain?

And now, even if I tried to go back, what was the point? I agonized over the fact that I had lost it all, because I couldn't handle my own insecurities. Love, a family, my whole life; how could I ever ask for forgiveness to the one person I had wronged so horribly? Ever since she sang her songs, I'd been like this. I had never heard such raw emotion put into lyrical form and last less than four minutes. She was calling out to me and I wanted to grab her hands so much that it was physically painful to think about it.

And what about her family? Surely, they would hate me for what I've done to Kagome. Even if Kagome welcomed me back with open arms and forgave me, her family might turn their backs on her and I. She wouldn't be able to function without them just like I couldn't function without her. I rolled over and sighed loudly.

When would this pain end?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The letter came on a sunny, but very busy day. My father and my brother had left already, renewed in their hopes to find Naraku and prosecute him. Everyone was out doing chores or completing errands. Even though I was barely a month or two along, my mother was already buying things for the baby shower and even for the baby's room that we were preparing down the hall for my room. We could have just used Inuyasha's, since it was right across from me, but I couldn't bear to touch it, for all that it was worth.

I was the only left at home, since everyone believed that I didn't need to do anything but lounge around the house. I thought it strange, but I humored them. They were only doing what they thought was best for me and my baby. Still, by the end of the day—and after several movies and ice cream—I couldn't stand it for another minute. I grabbed my jacket and decided to walk outside in the thicket of the forest. It was always cool there, even during the summer months.

It didn't take me long to find my favorite spot. It was in a small clearing, with a tree stump in the middle. I didn't know why that particular tree had been cut down, but it had always been there since I was a small girl. The stump was wide, enough for two people to sit down on. I sat down on the stump, letting my thoughts wander and take the path they pleased. I would have loved to show Inuyasha this place.

A twig cracked behind me and I jumped, turning around as quickly as I could. My eyes searched the semi-darkness in the trees, but I saw nothing. I dismissed it quickly, hoping with all my heart that I had just imagined it. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

I heard it again, and this time it was closer. _A lot_ closer. Getting up and feeling the adrenaline shoot through my veins as I whirled around once more to find the perpetrator, the fear slowly began creeping into me. This was no coincidence. Someone was in the woods with me.

I did the first thing I could think of; run as fast as I could away from there. I didn't care where I was going, but as long as I heard the footsteps behind me, I'd keep running. Scratches adorned my face and my hands from where I had pushed branches out of my way. Finally, after what seemed like hours but really must have been only a couple of minutes, I was out and just a few yards away from my house. No one was home yet, so I ran to the door to call someone, or at the very least, lock all of my doors, but when I got there, something was already waiting for me.

A note was tacked on the door, my name carefully scribed on the front. I glanced around, and except for my heavy breathings, I heard nor saw anyone. I took the note cautiously and opened it with shaky hands.

_If you ever want to Inuyasha alive again, _it said, _be at the abandoned ware house in downtown tomorrow at midnight. Don't even think of bringing the authorities because then we'll let him have it and don't be late. Come alone and don't speak a word of this. You wouldn't want to suffer an accident that could affect your baby, now would you?_

There was no signature at the bottom just a symbol that I had no idea what it was. I was holding the note so tightly and was shaking so badly that I almost blacked out. Before I fell, I caught myself on the frame of the door. I opened it as quickly as my quivering hands would let me.

Inside, I crumpled the letter and ran to my room, locking it behind me. I fell on my bed and cried, practically sobbed at the terrifying experience I had just gone through. The note scared me very much, and I didn't know what to do. If they—whoever they was—had Inuyasha, he might be crazy enough to let them kill him. He might still feel like everything's his fault; he might even attempt something stupid so that he could assure himself that I couldn't get hurt by him.

Maybe Inuyasha's counting on me not going. Maybe he thinks this is the only way to redeem himself. If it was that, then I wouldn't allow it. I was carrying his baby, for goodness sake! If I didn't take a stand for what I really wanted in this world, it would just slip between my fingers and I'd regret it. Forever.

Once my eyes had dried, and with my resolve safely tucked in my heart, I determined to not let anything stop me. I was going to get Inuyasha back, even if he didn't want me too. Whatever they wanted, I'd give. Anything to keep them from hurting Inuyasha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I wouldn't have noticed the note that had been slipped under my door if I hadn't seen it. The note was on thick, dark paper. I didn't know what it could hold, but my name was written with such elegance that at first I wondered if it was a love letter. I laughed and shook my head, picking it up. I flipped it open and read.

_We have what you cherish so much, _it started,_ Your mate was gullible enough to believe you were tied up with us! She came to _save_ you, can you believe it? We have her here and if you don't come to the abandoned warehouse in downtown of Kagome's hometown, well, let's just say that we'll be able to mail her to you, bit by bit! And don't dare to bring the cops or anyone else. We'll shoot her instantly if you do. Come alone . . . and prepared._

My hands shook and my eyesight hazed an alarming red shade as I read the note. It was all I could do to not crumple the paper in my hands. Breathing became hard for me to do; who the heck could want Kagome to get to me? It mad no sense, but I wasn't about to take the risk and leave her behind. I've already done so much to let her down.

Now was the time to act.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: I hope you guyst liked the chapter! Only a couple left, you guys. I appreciate all the reviews you leave behind for my benefit and also for the favorites and the alerts I have been put on. Thank you!**

** ~Daichi**


	23. Heading to a certain disaster

** A/N: It's been a LONG while hasn't it? I just got some free time today and I decided that this story needed to be wrapped up soon. It's my second published fanfiction yet it remains unfinished. Here is the next-to-last chapter for you! (Btw, I'm not going to be putting who's POV it is anymore. You're all smart enough to figure that out right? I mean, it's obvious. I just think doing that makes my work look less professional . . . )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, all the legal talk, blah, blah, blah . . .**

**Chapter 23: Heading to a certain disaster**

"Kagome, dear, where are you heading?"

The delicate, soft voice froze me in my tracks as I turned around to see my mother clad in her nightgown, heading to her room to go to bed. I'd been trying to sneak out to go to the warehouse all day, but my mother seemed to be everywhere I went. I thought I had triumphed in evading her, but here she was again, looking at me with nothing but concern in her eyes. I hated deceiving her.

"Nothing, mom." I plastered on a smile. "Just going to the store." I held up Kouga's car keys, the sound of their jingle loud in the silence. "I just got this really strong craving and . . ."

"Oh," Ichigo smiled, relaxing and moving into a conversation she knew all about. "I know how those can be." She readjusted the neckline of her nightgown. "But why not ask your father or Kouga to get it for you? I'm sure they'd be willing enough."

"Oh mom, I don't want to be more of a bother than I am now! Just go on to bed. I'll be fine." My voice sounded reassuring even to my ears and I had to give myself a mental pat on the back for the act. Performing on stage had really given me some good acting skills, even though I was only a singer. My mom smiled and whispered goodnight as she ascended the stairs.

I took a deep breath and walked out into the cold night. It was a calm, clear evening, the stars shining brightly as I glanced up to gaze at them. A soft breeze passed by, making me huddle in my jacket a little bit more. Somewhere out there, Inuyasha was under the same stars, the same moon, maybe even feeling the same wind. I just had to find him again. Without him, I would never be complete again.

My hand rested on the gun that was strapped to my hip, concealed by the long black, leather jacket I had just snuggled into. I knew that there was always one lying around the house. Although my family was made up of demons, they had always taken the necessary precautions so that I could defend myself if I was ever alone. It had only been a couple of years ago that I had stopped carrying it with me.

My hand then went to my neck, where my necklace now lay. I hadn't worn it in a while, but something told me that I should bring it. I held it between my fingers, feeling the warmth it radiated. I knew it was the Shikon jewel, as Kaede had told me long ago, but it didn't feel very powerful in my hands at the moment. Still, it wouldn't hurt to take it.

I glanced back at the house, stopping and hoping to catch one last glimpse. I hated thinking that I wouldn't be back, but I was going to battle for two lives. My unborn child's and Inuyasha's. I knew deep inside that I could do it, but how, I had no idea.

I gripped my gun once more for strength. It was time to go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Looking at the door in front of me, I debated what I would bring. Obviously, the note said I couldn't bring police, but I didn't need them. Laws failed people and people failed laws. It was time that I took this into my own hands and stop cowering behind the wall of shame I had formed to keep Kagome distant from me.

I should've known from the very start that this was all madness. Being away from Kagome was agonizing, but it always took a couple of hard times to get something through my thick skull. I guess it was impossible to learn without mistakes, but I just seemed to make the biggest ones every time. But this time would be different. No more mistakes would be made concerning Kagome and I.

It wasn't hard to find a nice gun; a simple walk down the dark alleyways had supplied me with what I needed. Any resistance was dealt with easily; my fighting skills weren't shabby either. Gathering my things, I hid a gun into the inside pocket of my jacket. I quickly went over my plan in my mind, making sure that I had not forgotten. First, I was to get Kagome out at any cost. Then, after leaving her in a safe place, I was going to find those bastards that had taken her in the first place. They'd be lucky if they came out alive after I was through with them.

_**You can't kill them,**_ a voice in my mind reminded me softly, a voice I felt was familiar. _**Kagome would not be happy about that.**_

I blinked several times and shook my head to get my wits about me. It was late and I was still tired from the little sleep I was able to acquire. Maybe that was why I was hearing things.

Glancing at the clock, I decided it was time to confront whoever had taken Kagome, confront my own mistakes and insecurities.

_I will save you, Kagome._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It is almost time," Naraku breathed in greedily, pacing inside the warehouse. He could feel his excitement grow as what he wanted grew closer. It was only a matter of time now.

"Good. My revenge shall be sweet." Kikyo grinned slyly and looked at the door as if it was its fault for the lack of people she wanted there.

"It shall not be long, your highness. " Naraku caught her expression. "You will have the pleasure of breaking them."

Bankoutsu jumped off the cardboard box he had been sitting on, eager to finally avenge his brothers but also eager to get as far away from the creepy duo. Even if they did give him the creeps with their old language and their sinister plans, he was glad to be finally taking revenge. The Inuyasha of now was not like the general he had been in his past life—no, now he was weaker, easier to take care of.

"I'm heading out."

Naraku glanced at him. "If you see the girl, do not make a move. _We_ shall take care of her." he gestured to himself and Kikyo.

Bankoutsu nodded. "Sure."

Once he was out of earshot, Kikyo asked, "Do you plan on bringing Inuyasha inside?"

"Of course, princess."

She grinned wickedly. "Very well. I want to be amused." She took out a fan and began fanning herself.

"And you shall." Naraku grinned. "You shall deal the final blows, your highness."

"I shall be delighted."

With a swooping bow, Naraku cackled loudly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long for me to get there. I parked the car far away, hoping that no one had heard the gentle purr of the engine. Unbuckling, I gave myself another pep talk. My insides were churning, more so than I wanted them too.

_They have Inuyasha. You've gotta save him, _

With those words in mind, it was easier to move. My breathing increased as I neared the warehouse, my steps oddly loud as I approached. Grabbing the gun and positioning my hands correctly, I slowly came up to the door.

It wasn't locked, but I hadn't expected it to be. I just didn't realize how dark it was inside and cursed under my breath for not thinking of bringing a flashlight. My eyes slowly adjusted and I realized there was light filtering in through the grimy windows. I shuffled in quietly, hoping to not alert anyone.

Like that was going to happen.

The minute I stepped more than a foot inside, more lights turned on, still barely illuminating the place. I felt a force push me hard and I fell to the ground, my gun skittering far away from my hand.

"This is just too easy." A voice, a very familiar voice said above me.

"Naraku." I snarled.

He only grinned. "It's so nice that you remember me." He grabbed my hair and dragged me, even with my efforts to make him let go. He threw me into a couple of cardboard boxes easily, as if I weighed nothing.

"You bastard," I began standing up. "Where's Inuyasha?"

He laughed. "Somewhere you'll never find him!"

My hands felt around the floor, desperate to find something to fight back with. My hand came in contact with cold metal and instinctively, I swung my arm out and when I heard a hard thud, I knew I had hit the mark.

"You wretched girl!" Naraku held his face gingerly as he spat out blood. I gripped what I now could see was a crow bar tighter in my hands. I swung again, surer in my strength but he caught it and used it to propel me to the other side.

Damn, this couldn't be good for the baby. Carefully picking myself up, I glanced up to see Naraku still on the other side. He had a smile of his face, but it was full of malice towards me. He held out a hand to the shadows and suddenly I realized we were not the only ones in the room. The figure stepped out into the moonlight and I gasped.

Kikyo had on the same smile. "Hello, sister."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get to the warehouse. The run was exhilarating—my feet pounding on the ground, the air in my lungs whooshing in and out. I felt almost free like this. But no, I had things to take care of—important things.

On my way, I saw a car was parked some distance from the building and a growl escaped my throat. They were here, those conniving bastards, and I'd be damned if I didn't give them their worst nightmare. I was almost there when something stepped in front of me.

"Oh no you don't!"

A figure in the shadows moved and even in the dark I could see the glint of madness in their eyes. They stepped out into the light and I immediately recognized him as the intruder I almost killed. I should've gone through with it.

"Bankoutsu," The name rolled off my tongue as if I had known it all my life. Deciding to just go with it, I growled. "Where the hell is Kagome?"

"So you remember my name, eh?" Bankoutsu bit back. "Do you remember my brothers' names? My brothers that you killed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, confused. How did I even know this guys name in the first place?

"Oh hell. You can't remember anything can you?" Bankoustu shook his head. "It doesn't matter because now I will avenge my brothers' death!"

And the fighting commenced.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bankoutsu relished the feeling of landing the first hit on Inuyasha. He had never been able to do that in the past. Inuyasha did not miss a step and landed a kick on his stomach, sending him flying to a tree on the other side. Bankoutsu growled. Apparently, he still remembered how to fight. Picking himself easily, he ran towards his enemy, delivering an underhanded punch, but Inuyasha caught his arm and threw him over his head.

He jumped up easily and threw another punch just as Inuyasha turned to face. Smirking, Bankoutsu felt the crunch of bones under his hand on Inuyasha's face. The feeling was both exhilarating and satisfying.

His target growled angrily and before he knew it, he was being thrown against a tree, grunting as he felt some ribs cracking. Bankoutsu hissed and glanced up to see Inuyasha wiping blood away from his mouth and then pulling out a gun. He aimed straight at Bankoutsu's heart.

"You have one minute to tell me where she is."

"Wherever the hell they told you she was gonna be," Bankoustu spat out and then smiled cruelly. "But I can't guarantee you'll find her in one piece."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I couldn't believe it. My sister, Kikyo, in cahoots with Naraku? What kind of brainwashing had he performed to do that?

"Kikyo!" I called out. "Please don't tell me you're working with him!" Tears welled in my eyes. My own sister couldn't have betrayed me—it just couldn't be true. But as I watched her glanced at Naraku and then laugh at my words, fear gripped my heart.

"Dearest Kagome, I'm glad you could make it. " Kikyo purred her words out in a voice that wasn't the subdued velvet voice I was used to. Her voice seemed icy, detached and just downright evil. Still, something in my mind was ringing a bell with that voice. As if I had heard that voice a long time ago . . .

"So it's true then?" I gripped the crow bar I had picked up again. "You're working with him?"

"Of course." Kikyo smiled, flipping her hair in a way that was unfamiliar as it was familiar. I shook my head slightly, hoping the dispel the spell of confusion that was coming on. "This is necessary. He is helping me take revenge on you and Inuyasha."

"But what did we ever do to you?" I shrieked, anger seeping into my voice. "I helped you when you'd needed it! I gave you job, a place to live and a chance to start over! And what does Inuyasha have to do with all of this?"

Kikyo tipped her head to the side. "Oh, it seems my baby sister hasn't caught on." A smile appeared on her face. She turned to Naraku and purring once more asked, "I want to make her realize Do let me have my fun now."

Naraku couldn't seem to contain his smile. "Of course, your highness."

Your highness.

_Your highness._

It suddenly hit me. My head whipped towards my sister's face, my eyes going wide. She remembered. Everything. And if she remembered everything . . . she remembered how Inuyasha had loved me and not her. Memories flooded into my mind, but one seemed to take on a life of its own.

_**"You took him! You took him away from me!" My sister screeched, fighting the guards that now restrained her. I looked on in horror as anger and bitterness marred my sister's face. I had only wanted to talk to her. I didn't want her to be sent away to a convent so far away from her family. Reconciling had been my purpose, but when she lunged at me with a concealed knife, I knew there was no choice. My powers were able to shield me, but I had to call for the guards as I would never hurt my sister.**_

_**Tears were flooding my vision. "I didn't mean to! It just happened!" I shouted as my parents were called. "I met him by the side of the road. How was I supposed to know you wanted to marry him?!"**_

_**"I told you how I felt about him! You betrayed me, you betrayed me!" She shouted back.**_

_**"You only said you thought he was charming. I didn't know that was a declaration of love!" I bit my lip and closed my eyes, turning my face away from her. "I'm so sorry Kikyo."**_

_**"I swear I will have my revenge, even if I have to live lifetimes to achieve it!"**_

All this must've taken a moment, because Kikyo was looking at me with cold hunger. Hunger to exact the revenge she so craved. Her eyes glanced over me once and her smile lit up as she pointed towards me and said to Naraku,

"Look, she has brought us the jewel." She glanced back at me and laughed. "How sweet of you, my dear sister, to bring us what we need to rule this desolate place!"

My hands immediately went to my necklace and I felt it warm up at my touch. But as I gazed on at the two people in front of me, my heart sped up in fear. Kikyo stepped forward and lazily lifted a sword.

"I do hope you remember what I was good at in skills." Suddenly, her grip tightened and she lifted up the swords with a devilish smile. "While you were out practicing with your cute bow and arrow, I was spending my time sharpening my sword for your neck."

She took off running towards me but I felt frozen in place.

Her sword lifted up in the air and her satisfied smirk appeared before she had fully reached maximum height.

"Die!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was asking for me to pull the trigger._ Begging_ me, more like it. Why was it so hard to get information you wanted out of lunatics like him? Even with my aim right on his heart, he had decided to play dumb, and not only that, but he had the audacity to say that I may not find her alive.

He didn't see it, but inside, I was barely keeping it together. But what if he was right? What if they'd killed her while I'd fought this guy? Would I never see her face again or stare into those blue-gray eyes that reminded me so much of the ocean? The idea was unfathomable.

"So what's wrong with you, general?" Bankoutsu cackled. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What did you just call me?"

He rolled his eyes. I knew he was buying time, but the word had really struck a cord with me. "General Inuyasha—who would've known you'd fall so low in this life?" He stood up, smirking. "I know all about your life. It was my job to exploit you, anyway, in front of the woman you love the most." He laughed. "And this is all your fault—falling for Princess Kagome was not a smart move. Not when she has a sadistic sister like Kikyo."

"What the hell are you talking about? Kikyo would never do anything to hurt Kagome."

I watched him shake his head. "You're still living in the present. How about you try remembering the past? Like, when you killed my brothers or when you left me on the side of the road to DIE?" He shouted his last word at me. "Do you remember _that_?"

His words seemed to echo and I realized it was probably because my vision was fading . . .

_**I brought my sword, Tessaiga, down to meet the flesh of a depraved man who had stolen a demon's power to live longer and become powerful. He had been the one to begin the explosions, as he used gun powder to ignite the villages on fire. I couldn't remember his name, but as I gazed onto my last opponent, I was sure I would remember his name.**_

_**Bankoutsu, leader of the Band of Seven—seven deranged brothers and evil mercenaries who had started the war. **_

_**I had already wounded him, but he refused to stay put. He lifted up his massive sword and I had to admit, his determination was mystifying.**_

_**"You," He snarled. "You killed my brothers!"**_

_**"I swore to protect this kingdom when I became General in His Majesty's army." I lifted up my sword, readying my final attack. "I will strike down every man, demon and beast that dares to threaten my oath."**_

_**"I'll kill you! I will avenge my brothers with your blood!" He began running towards me, but it was too late for him. My sword's power was unparalleled in the whole kingdom and when my Wind Scar covered the battle field, no demon was safe from its destruction.**_

_**He was still breathing when I reached him. Barely alive, but he clung to his breath like a starved man clings to his meager morsels of bread. **_

_**"Leave him." I said to my companions. "He will die on his own."**_

_**"I will return," he rasped out. "And I will kill you." **_

_**I grunted. "Stop blubbering such silly things." I turned to my men and signaled them to follow me.**_

_**Still, even though I knew that he would die, curiosity got the better of me.**_

_**What if he did come back?**_

It wasn't hard to remember, and if I had only realized this before, maybe Kagome and I wouldn't be in this situation. If I had just tried enough, I might have put all the pieces together. Maybe that was what Midoriko had said before—that Kagome had caught on but I hadn't still been able to even grasp the idea.

I remembered with such clarity what Bankoutsu had just mentioned. Even though remembering must've not taken more than a minute, I remembered everything—my father, my status and most of all the beautiful princess Kagome. I blessed the fates for once. They'd actually given her back to me.

But look where I had landed her.

"I remember who you are, Bankoutsu." I smirked. "And I remember beating you very clearly."

Bankoutsu's face turned red with anger. "You didn't beat me!" He then grinned crazily, "I'm here, aren't I? Didn't think I'd live up to my promise?"

"But it took this long to find me? You're more pathetic than I thought." I riled him. Anger always blinded a man like nothing else could. Like this, he wouldn't think about his moves. Just act. I was betting on it.

"Pathetic?" He hissed. "You're the one who couldn't kill me when you had the chance. You're _weak_. "

"No, Bankoutsu." I gazed at him steadily. "That was being merciful. Both times."

Bankoutsu let out a yell of anger and charged at me, disregarding the fact that I still held the gun in my hands. I moved my aim, almost instinctively, and pulled the trigger.

He stopped midway as the bullet blew through him and he fell over, his face contorting in pain as the blood flowed steadily into his hand. He glanced up, pure hatred emanating from him.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" He spat. "You've humiliated me more than once. Kill me so that I may join my brothers!"

I shook my head and put away my gun. "I haven't killed anyone since my days as general and I'd rather not dirty my hands with your blood."

"Damn you! Damn you," He pounded the ground in front of him as I began walking away. I focused my ears towards the warehouse and while I couldn't hear any voices, I could hear the clanging of metal.

I began speeding up, praying that Kagome was still alright.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Originally, the chapter was supposed to bemuch longer (like more than 10 pages) but I haven't ****_quite_**** finished so I am posting this first part to the end. You can expect the last chapter to be posted by the middle of next week. Thank you for reading, and please leave some feed back for my sake!**

**~Daichi**


	24. Reunited

**A/N: Here is the second part and last chapterof TBYA. Late, yes but better late than never. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only his child, Kazue. :)**

**Chapter 24: Reunited**

I had expected pain, at least for a second, before I died. I expected to scream, but the screech I had wanted to let out was stuck in my throat. I had even expected for it to be quick, because I had always hoped for a quick end.

But, of course, nothing comes out quite how we expect it to.

That's exactly what I thought when my arm moved on reflex to deflect Kikyo's strong thrust with the crowbar I still clutched in my hand. The look of surprise on my sister's face, though, was priceless. She pulled back, almost in surprise and I stepped back as well, falling into a stance that I now recognized.

"But how?" Kikyo's eyes were still wide as she saw my stance. "I never saw you practice with a sword!"

"Don't you remember when our parents sent me away?" I arched an eyebrow, feeling very satisfied as I smirked at her. "I didn't discover my powers until towards the end of my time there. I learned how to wield a sword there, but since I had no need for practice after I discovered my powers, I never practiced in our palace."

Kikyo frowned and then laughed. "But still, I wield the sword and you're just swinging a black metal rod."

I shrugged. "I may not have a sword, but I bet I could still beat you."

"Ha! I find that notion very doubtful."

I smiled. "Try me."

She charged immediately, hardly leaving enough time for someone to react, but my reflexes were good. I slipped to left, feigning to the right, hoping she'd take the bait. Unfortunately, she didn't and when I had to lift my crowbar to block an attack towards my neck, she laughed.

"You though that stupid little trick would work? You need to polish your skills, little sister."

I pushed her off with the crowbar, but she retained her balance as she sliced the air sideways with her sword. I blocked it again and then turned around as she somersaulted over me, hoping to catch me off-guard.

"And you, sister, should know that I'm not very impressed by showy tricks."

She growled, and when she raised her sword, I saw my opportunity to attack. I crouched down low to avoid her blow and then raised myself up, making the end of the crowbar hit her in the stomach. It wasn't going to kill her, but the hit would stun her for a while.

As she fell, her sword clattering to the floor as her hands grabbed at her stomach and staggered backwards, the door to the warehouse swung open, and I gasped as I turned to see who it was.

_Inuyasha!_

My breath caught when our gazes met. He looked alright for the most part, but I could see the smeared blood across his chin. Still, I couldn't help the smile that grew from one side of my face to the other.

"You're alive," I breathed.

"Kagome," He looked at me with such hunger, I almost threw myself into his arms right then and there, but at the moment I had been distracted, Kikyo had gotten up and had began running towards me, her eyes filled with revenge.

I only turned quickly enough to see that she was using the same method she had tried before, but this time, I didn't have my powers. I raised my hands but knew it was not going to be enough. I heard Inuyasha shout my name again, this time in desperation

The seconds seemed to stretch on forever. I didn't want to die. Not like this, without having realized my dreams. I still wanted to sing, I still wanted to live my life by Inuyasha and our unborn child—I wanted this and so much more. So much. I thought being reborn meant I was going to live the life I had been deprived of before, not to repeat history.

Just then, almost like a light at the end of the tunnel, my raised hands began to glow and the jewel on my neck began to shine brightly. Everything happened in slow motion—a shield formed around me as Kikyo tried landing her attack, only to be blasted away to the other side of the room by my shield, leaving her unconscious on the floor.

I gaped at my sister on the floor and then glanced at Inuyasha, whose eyes were wide but not surprised. As if he knew. He was by my side in a minute, hugging me so fiercely that I felt I was going to break, but I didn't dare say a word to ruin it. I had waited so much to be back in his arms.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're okay." He sighed in relief. "They didn't do anything to you while you were held captive?"

I pulled back and lifted an eyebrow. "Held captive? Inuyasha, I thought you were the one being held captive."

"Me? C'mon, Kagome, I may be half demon but you've got to give me some credit."

"Wait," I held up a finger. "Did you get a letter?"

"Yeah." He looked at me confused. "Did you?"

I nodded as he growled low in his throat and as his gaze landed on the perpetrator himself. "Naraku."

Naraku laughed eagerly from his spectating position. "Yes, you fools, I tricked you. I thought you would've learned to not believe everything someone writes down on a piece of paper. You remember the letter from before, do you not, General?"

"Damn you," Inuyasha held me closer to him as I realized exactly what he was talking about. I glared at Naraku as well. "You did that to mess with us."

"Of course I did. If you were emotionally unstable, you would not be able to fight at full strength." He laughed. "And you fell for it hard. Twice."

"You evil, deplored man." I turned to him, assured by the arm Inuyasha had around my waist. "How did you even come back?"

He smiled. "To that, I owe the General here thanks. His little wish revived all of us, but it seems that only some of us remembered what had happened before." He gave me a satisfied smirk. "Playing around with you before finally doing this was just for fun."

Anger boiled inside me, and my hands glowed again, responding to my anger. Inuyasha suddenly pulled away, holding the arm that had been closest to my hands and muttering a soft, "Ow," under his breath. I smiled when I saw the apprehensive look on Naraku's face.

"This is purifying energy." I took a step forward. "But you know this, don't you?"

"Stay back." He shouted, retracing his steps. "Or else."

"Oh, I don't think you're in a position to make threats now, Naraku. All your cards are used up."

He growled. "That's what you think." He lifted his hand and glanced at Inuyasha, who suddenly began clutching at his throat as if he were being suffocated.

I gasped, whirling around. "Stop it! Let him go!"

"Only if you stop emitting out energy." I glanced back at Inuyasha, who shook his head, desperately begging me to not agree, but how could I not? Even if he was half-demon and strong, he still had to breath.

The glow of my hands began dimming. "Alright."

Naraku laughed, not letting go of the invisible bonds holding Inuyasha's throat and holding out his other hand to me.

I clutched at air as I felt my throat being tightened. Desperately, I tried to summon my powers, but my apprehension and my oxygen deprived brain weren't letting me focus well enough to do it.

Now there was nothing to save me. Nothing else I might have had under my sleeve. I was helpless and the only thing I could really think about was my baby. How it must've been suffocating too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had tried warning her against agreeing, knowing that Naraku would never keep up his end of the bargain. It was getting hard to think without air in my lungs. My vision began spotting. Then I saw her being suffocated and I cursed my inability, yet again, to save her. She had saved me so many times before—hell, she had even come here thinking I was being held captive. The need to do something burned inside me but I had nothing. If only I possessed something to break these invisible bonds.

_**"Finally, it seems you remember now. Here is my last gift to you, General."**_

I knew without thinking that the voice was the same one that had warned me against killing Bankoutsu, the same as Midoriko's in my long-forgotten dreams. I held out my hand and watched my sword, Tessaiga, materialize in a waves of white in my hands.

I slashed near my body and immediately Naraku hissed out in pain and suddenly I was able to breathe again. I gasped, heaving as my lungs tried to recuperate precious time lost. I did the same thing to Kagome, with the same reaction from Naraku; he held his chest as he fell onto his knees in pain.

"This is the last time you will ever hurt us," I pointed my sword at him. "I'll make sure of it."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, finally able to speak properly. "You're attack will destroy everything—even my sister." She pointed towards the back wall and my gaze caught Kikyo's limp form on the floor.

"Then what do you want to do?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Can you deliver a smaller blow than what you usually do?"

I looked at her crazy. "He won't be obliterated if I do."

"I'll do something better than that." Kagome smiled. "I'll purify him. We'll just have to combine out attacks."

Naraku glanced up desperately. "No, please don't purify me!"

Kagome looked at him sternly. "It is the only way to make sure your demonic energy is never revived. Inuyasha," She signaled to me, holding up one hand at Naraku.

I nodded, holding my sword and measuring my strength. "Ready."

"On my mark." She spoke loudly. Naraku tries to scurry away like the rat he was, but his wounds were dragging him down. "One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Inuyasha's sword came down in a measured swipe, my own shot of energy intertwining with his attack. Naraku's eyes widened as the attack zoomed towards him and his last shout was one of anger and defeat.

Once the smoke cleared, I let out a breath I didn't I'd been holding. I felt exhausted and dizzy, not to mention nauseous. Inuyasha wrapped one arm around my shoulders to steady me and I leaned into him, relishing the feeling. For a second, all I could think about was just being to be held by him again. It brought a smile onto my face. But then something caught my attention.

Kikyo began to get up, moaning out of pain. I was frozen until she said, "Where am I?"

I ran towards her as quickly as I could, with Inuyasha tailing right behind me. Dropping onto my knees in front of her, I helped her sit up. "Kikyo, are you alright?"

She looked at me in confusion. "Kagome? Where are we? What are you doing here?"

"Kikyo, you don't remember do you?"

Her forehead creased in worry. "Remember what? The last thing I remember was . . ." She paused thoughtfully. "walking across the street and then . . ." At this, she gasped. "Onigumo ran over me!" She grabbed me by the arms. "Oh Kagome, he's after us! We have to go to the police and-"

I grabbed her hands. "Kikyo, you have nothing to worry about. It's all been taken care of."

"What? You mean he's gone?"

I nodded. "Yes, he is." Taking her hands, I pulled her up with me as I stood. "And right now, you need to go see a doctor. We've been looking for you all over the place."

I signaled Inuyasha to follow me as I began walking out with my sister. Her brow was furrowed in confusion? "When was I gone?"

Sighing, I said. "It's a long story. For another day."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome leaned against the doorway of a her sister's room in the hospital, watching as the doctors examined her and checked to make sure she was okay. After taking Kikyo out of the warehouse, she had called every single family member she had. Her biological father had been overjoyed that his older daughter had been found and agreed to inform the authorities that she was safe and sound. Kagome purposely left out how _exactly_ she had found her sister, but she was sure he wasn't ready to know he had been a king in a past life and that they, along with all their friends, had been reborn into the modern day. She had to admit—the idea seemed very far-fetched.

After dealing with her frantic mother and her outraged brother, she had finally been able to sit down and rest. Inuyasha was somewhere else in the hospital, explaining himself to a bunch of very upset, but understanding people. In truth, she had rarely seen him after her family arrived and they were separated to go to the hospital. She would have rather never let go of her mate again, but there wasn't enough room in the car they were taking her and Kikyo in. Plus, she wasn't able to tell him about the baby. She sighed loudly.

"What's with that sigh?"

Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha, in fresh clean clothes, courtesy of Kouga. He had a bandage on one side of his face, but that was it as far as any damage was concerned. Kagome had already been checked out beforehand and her baby had been doing just fine. She smiled at him, walking to him without saying a word and hugging him tightly.

Inuyasha inhaled her scent, sighing in happiness as he held her, but then something caught his attention. Her scent was off, slightly, and he knew that she had been with no one else because his scent still lingered with hers, so then the only other logical answer was . . .

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." Inuyasha pulled back, his eyes wide as he gazed into Kagome's face. She was radiant and her smile was brighter than anything he had ever seen. "We're having a baby?"

"Yes, we are." She beamed and then sighed happily as she leaned into his chest. "I'm so glad you're back, Inuyasha. I knew you'd come back."

"Oh, Kagome, could you ever forgive me for leaving you?" His voice was full of hurt and remorse, but she had forgiven him a long time ago.

"Of course, as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise you'll never, ever leave again." Suddenly, a smile began to play on her lips, "Unless I can tag along."

Inuasha met his forehead with hers. "I promise, my beautiful and wonderful princess."

Kagome laughed softly and met his gaze. Slowly, they both began closing the distance between them, eyes fluttering closed-

"Hey, you guys!"

They jumped and the moment was ruined as Miroku came rushing towards them, Sango in tow, ignorant of what had just been about to occur and not noticing the death glare Inuyasha sent him. "I'm so glad you guys are fine."

Sango caught up, a smile on her face. "You're back, Inuyasha."

"Yep," Inuyasha smiled. "And I'm here to stay."

"Good! And how is your sister?" Miroku peered into the room, but quickly faced his friends again.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Well, apart from not remembering anything beyond her car accident, she's perfectly fine. Actually, it's better that she never remembers." She glanced up at Inuyasha. "Who knows what could happen."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked, confused.

Kagome grabbed her friend and her fiancee, pulling them into a deserted corridor. "Well, you may not believe it, but get this . . . "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x "You mean we lived together in a past life where Naraku began a war that killed us all?" Sango said, her expression filled with shock.

"Yep."

"And that you were the princess that had the Shikon jewel because you were a reincarnated priestess of legend?"

"Uh-huh."

"And that Kikyo was your jealous sister who had wanted to marry Inuyasha?"

"Affirmative."

"And that Inuyasha was a general in your army with Miroku as his best friend while you were princess and I was your best friend?" Sango said, smiling really wide.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, yes we were all best friends back then just like we are now."

"Oh my gosh!" Sango squealed, launching herself at Kagome, nearly sending them both to the floor. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but laugh at her friend's enthusiasm. It was nice to know that Sango didn't consider her crazy.

Kagome pulled away, smiling. "C'mon, Sango. We still have a lot to do now that everything's been taken care of."

"Like what?"

"Like planning your wedding." Kagome grinned, grabbing her astonished friend's hand and pulling her back into the hospital hall to find her way back to her family.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ayame, quick! Grab that bouquet and toss it to Sango!" Kagome called out as she gestured to her sister-in-law. Sango was late and they were making a run for the place they were scheduled to be in less than half an hour.

Ayame tossed the pink bouquet to Sango, who was still looking in the mirror and fretting over her already perfect appearance

"Kagome, do I look nice?" The brunette glanced up at Kagome, who was currently cradling her newborn son.

"Sango, you look stunning. Miroku will think himself a lucky man." She grinned and then glanced at both of her friends. "Go ahead to the limo, I'll be right there. I just need to get some of Kazue's things." She gestured to the baby bag with a tilt of her head.

"Okay, but please hurry." Ayame grabbed Sango and began making their way to the limo they had rented for Sango's grand entrance. Kagome sighed as she settled the weight of her child to one arm, careful to not stir him. He was only days old, so she knew that newborns needed their sleep. Still, it was hard to maneuver him in her bride's maid dress, since the fabric was smooth and tricky. She quickly gathered her son's things deftly with one hand, threw it in the baby bag and made way to their ride.

The trip was short to the expansive courtyard they had reserved to hold the ceremony. Kagome eyed Sango, looking for any signs of a panic attack, but to her surprise her chest-nut haired friend was doing fine—she was beaming in her dress as they climbed some stairs to the raised courtyard.

Ichigo caught them at the entrance and smiled so wide, Kagome wondered if her mother's face would break. "Sango, dear, you look beautiful." She clasped her hands and ushered them under the carefully constructed arch of flowers, turning to her daughter with arms out. "I'll take little Kazue for now, Kagome. You need to take your place, and quickly!"

"Thank you, mom." Kagome carefully handed a still sleeping Kazuo into her mother's arms. He stirred slightly, and Ichigo couldn't help but coo at her grandchild. "Here's his bag, just in case," Kagome dropped the bag on the floor rather haphazardly and silently thanked Kami that everything she had in there was break-proof before heading to her place as Maid of Honor.

Kagome sighed in relief when she saw that she was still on time. Many of the guests were chatting and she already see Ayame in her place. She went to stand next to her and nugded her when she saw no one opposite them.

"Where's everyone?"

Ayame shrugged, a frown pulling at her lips. "On, you know how they can be. Men are never on time."

Kagome giggled. "Still upset that you missed Kazue's birth?"

The red-head whirled to face her. "Of course, I'm still upset! I wanted to be there for you and stupid Kouga ruined it by running late." Ayame pouted.

Kagome's response was cut short when Inuyasha and Kouga appeared, taking their place opposite the women. Her mate sent her a grin that nearly melted Kagome on the spot, but Kagome was able to keep from wobbling. Instead, she sent him a small smile and gestured to the crowd, where her mother now sat in the front row with their child.

She watched his gaze find their son, watched as his expression softened and his eyes suddenly became as warm as the sun. He beamed and Kagome couldn't help but sigh in happiness at such a sight. She never thought she would see the day. Her thoughts wandered as Miroku stepped out and took his place. The bride wouldn't be far behind now.

Standing there, looking at the man who had changed her life solely and completely, Kagome smiled softly. Now, apart from being her mate, he was her husband. They made the decision the week after being reunited and made it public the following week. At the same time, Kagome revealed her pregnancy and stepped down from her career as a singer in order to raise her family in peace. Needless to say, the press was buzzing for weeks following the big reveal. At first, some tried to take a jab at Inuyasha's half-demon heritage, but Seshoumaru's contacts and influences eradicated any insults as he made it very clear that he would destroy anyone that would sully his father's name, even if it was about his half-brother. Kagome always had the inkling that Seshoumaru did care about his younger brother, but maybe Rin was also a major influence.

Her wedding had been small and private, kept only to close family and friends, but Kagome was content with it. Her father and her brother were there. At first, she hadn't known what to do about who'd walk her down the aisle and give her away, but her father and her adoptive father had come to an agreement that _both_ would give her away. She couldn't have had a more loving family.

Their honeymoon was short, but long enough for them to get reacquainted with each other again—and to come to terms about their new edition to the family. They spent nights cuddled together, seeking each others warmth and whispered about possible names and what they would do to raise their child. They both had agreed on Kazue, because it meant "one blessing" and they felt that their child was a blessing sent from the Kamie themselves. They were never able to agree on a girl's name but when they found out the gender of their child, that didn't matter anymore.

She had given birth to Kazue a month earlier than anticipated, but the doctors had reassured her that babies with demonic heritage tended to be born early. Her worries were for naught since Kazue ended up being a strong, healthy baby boy. Holding and nursing him for the first time was like magic, but she wasn't the only one under his spell. He had everyone around his tiny little finger the minute they held him.

Her dreams had ceased, but she still had the jewel around her neck. She felt that they needed to get rid of it, but was unsure on how to go about it. For now, though, she would just be patient. No doubt Midoriko would reveal how to do so in due time.

Suddenly, the piano music switched from the soft melody to the traditional wedding march. Kagome glanced up and caught sight of Sango, her face radiant and confident as she began to walk down the aisle. She beamed as Sango and Miroku met and turned to face the one who was to marry them.

They were all finally getting their happily ever after.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: So this is the official ending. I am so happy to have finally finished this story, but also sad that it ends. It's taken quite a while, but thank you for sticking with it to the end. I truly appreciate the support given to me by all of those who reviewed. **

** There will be an epilogue, though, as there is one loose end that needs to be wrapped up and I have the perfect way to do it. So it will be posted probably a day or two after this because it won't be that long. Sorry for the horribly long delay, but life got in the way and I just got into my groove again. Feedback would be appreciated. See you in the epilogue!**

**~Daichi**


	25. Epilogue: Full Circle

**A/N: Here is the epilogue as I promised. This has been a great ride. Enjoy this last tidbit!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha series!**

**Epilogue: Full circle**

**_You know what to do._**

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly, taking his surroundings in bit by bit. He felt Kagome next to him, huddled close to him for warmth. The nights had begun to cool and he could feel the light breeze filtering through the cracked window. He covered her bare shoulders with a blanket and was satisfied when she smiled in her sleep.

A soft cry from the crib next to their bed caught his attention. The sound didn't sound urgent, only as if Kazue was only making his presence known in the room. Gingerly lifting himself from the bed, he made his way to the crib and peered inside.

Blue-gray eyes locked with his own, the soft silver tufts of hair getting in the way of his face. Kazue was now eight months old and easily identified his father with a smile and a coo. Inuyasha couldn't help grinning like a fool whenever his son—_his son—_looked at him that way. Like he was happy to know that he was there. Kazue lifted his arms, reaching for his father. Inuyasha immediately obliged and picked up the child. He was light as a feather and as he held him, he was mesmerized at how perfect he was. He was immensely glad that he had his mother's colored eyes and his hair. His face was still rounded, but Inuyasha could tell that he was going to look like him. He wondered if that was a bad thing, but he digressed. His ears also were just like his, much to Kagome's delight. Inuyasha wasn't as scared as he used to be about his children looking like him. Since his son's birth, people had begun to change. He could walk down the street in peace, with hardly a soul giving him a second glance.

Oh, there was still those who turned their nose at him, who glared at him when he pushed the stroller with his adorable son inside, who muttered hateful names under their breath but none of it could touch him because he'd already achieved his life's goal; having a family. He wrapped his son in a blanket and opened the balcony doors. He didn't feel the cold as he stepped out, and he was pretty sure that Kazue didn't either, but he had no clue and wasn't going to risk his son's health for a hunch.

Suddenly, the moon glinted off of something inside the room. Inuyasha's gaze traveled until he saw the source of the glinting; the Shikon Jewel. In an instant, he remembered what had woken him up in the first place and the dream he'd had. Midoriko had asked one last thing of him, something he knew he could do.

Picking up the jewel with his right hand and holding his son in his left arm, he headed toward the balcony. Outside, the moon was half illuminated, shielded by the dark clouds that covered its path. He held up the jewel and examined it for a second. It looked like it was in perfect condition and in a corner of his mind, he wondered how much it would be valued at. Still, a promise was a promise and he would do what had been asked of him. As he held it up, he thought of all the grief, anger and bitterness that this jewel had inspired in people. How it had ruined his past life and how it had pulled the strings of fate, leaving him to the dogs. He had made the first wish; it was only fitting that he would be the one to wish it away.

"I wish," Inuyasha inhaled, focusing on the jewel intently. "I wish for this jewel to disappear forever."

The jewel began to glow and the shimmering pink light grew brighter until the jewel was no more. A soft, white sliver was all that was left and began to grow until it took the form a woman.

Inuyasha held his son in both arms and nodded at the misty figure in front of him. "Midoriko."

Midoriko tilted her head in acknowledgment. "Inuyasha." A smile worked its way on her ghostly features. "Your son, Kazue, I presume?"

He nodded and Midoriko seemed satisfied with that. It was silent, but then something occurred to him.

"Midoriko, why didn't you just tell Kagome to wish away the jewel? She's been worrying for a while on what to do with that it."

Midoriko sighed and folded her hands neatly. "This was a strong type of magic, a powerful one. It is ancient magic that cannot be undone easily. Because you were the one to call on its magic that fateful day, the jewel was bound to your wish until it was fulfilled." She gestured to Kazue, who was quickly falling asleep in his father's arms. "If the jewel had been wished out of existence before gaining the happiness you had wished for, then all the magic that had brought you and Kagome together would have been undone, thus allowing the return of Naraku." She pursed her lips in thought. "Other things could have happened as well, but I wish not to divulge anything more."

"I understand," Inuyasha nodded. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

"I am glad you have finally gotten what you've always dreamed of." Midoriko smiled softly. "And now that I am no longer bound to the jewel, I will finally be able to rest. Please, do not forget any of this. Keep what has happened in your heart." With that, Midoriko was blown away by the soft wind that was gone in an instant.

Inuyasha sighed, and turned around, only to see Kagome standing in the doorway of the balcony. She had a thoughtful expression on her face as she regarded him. He wondered how long she had been standing there in the first place.

To his surprise, she blinked and with a yawn, asked. "Who were you talking to, Inuyasha?"

Smiling a little to himself, he strode towards her and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. "Midoriko."

Raising an eyebrow slightly, she responded, "And?"

"It's gone."

Kagome didn't need him to elaborate and sighed in relief. "Good. But why you?"

Inuyasha chuckled and began steering his wife back into the room. Gently setting Kazue in his crib, he climbed into bed with Kagome.

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

Kagome nodded, satisfied for now and too tired to ask anything more. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he mirrored her movements. He kissed her softly until she was fast asleep, warm and protected in his arms, drifting into a deep sleep himself after a while. He dreamed of the life he was now going to have and with the family he had always dreamed of.

Everything had finally come full circle.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N: That's it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
